


Garden

by diavolo



Series: seventeen as non-cis characters [2]
Category: SEVENTEEN (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Angst, Come see who is, Drama, Drinking, F/M, Fluff, I won't give spoilers this time, M/M, Multi, Other idols may be used to fill spaces, Prostitution, Smoking, Smut, Trans Characters, but not only smut, the main couples are on tags but there are more couples in the story
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-17
Updated: 2017-12-31
Packaged: 2018-12-03 07:06:12
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 26
Words: 63,442
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11527086
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/diavolo/pseuds/diavolo
Summary: Money actually grows on trees since it's made of paper, right? For someone who is needing it, prostitution is just a wide garden full of possibilities.THE GARDEN SERIES: PART I





	1. job interview

Lee Chan was tapping his fingers anxiously on the table as he waited. He wasn't good at being patient, plus a terrible feeling sitting in his stomach was making him feel like he was going to throw up… but this was the only option. He took a deep breath and again looked at the clock sitting on a wall in front of him in that little restaurant he was currently waiting in. 

 

Maybe it wasn't real and his friend was just making him waste his time. Fifteen minutes had already passed after the hour he agreed to meet with the guys he was waiting for.

He was about to get up to from the table to leave the place when a hand squeezed his shoulder gently. 

  
  


“Are you Chan?” 

 

Chan turned his face to look at the stranger and furrowed his eyebrows, nodding. 

 

“Ah, I'm so sorry for the delay” The man sat in the chair next to him “I had to attend some other important things regarding business” 

 

“It's okay” Chan only shrugged, looking at him intently. He didn't quite looked like… someone who was into _those_ kind of businesses. 

 

“I'm Seungcheol, Nayoung told me you need some help” 

 

“Yeah… I need a job but I am useless. I dropout school and to be honest I don't pretend going back to it, the education system sucks and I need money” Chan chewed the inside of his cheeks, arms crossed. 

 

Seungcheol laughed. “How old are you, mh?”

 

“Nineteen, just the right age to be asking you for a job”

 

“And why do you even think you have what it takes to be a part of my team, huh?”

 

Chan didn't answered anything back, he didn't knew what to say to that. 

 

“I see” The man stood up from his chair and lazily stretched his arms “Look, Chan, I am a serious business person, I don't like wasting my time because my time is gold, you hear me? As a serious person I like serious people”

 

“I really, _really_ need this job. This is the only option I have”

 

“No, this is not your only option”

 

“Then this is the option I choose”

 

Seungcheol looked at the younger for a couple of seconds and a small smile formed on his lips. “I hope you keep in mind giving sexual services is not an easy thing” 

 

“I have it in mind, I really do” Chan nodded, with a serious face, ready to do anything for the opportunity. “What do I need to do?” 

 

“What's the truth behind your willing to be involved in prostitution at your tender age?” Seungcheol sat again and looked at the younger right into his eyes, one eyebrow raised. 

  
  


Chan took a deep breath. He closed his eyes for a minute and then opened them again, he was getting anxious again. “My mom is in a mental institution. She is really sick, she really needs to be there and get treatment but it is expensive and we don't have any money. If we don't pay they are going to take her out and I don't want her to be wandering around the city all dirty and scaring people, mumbling nonsense and sleeping in the streets… but as I said before I'm nineteen and I don't like studying, plus it will take me all life to get a good job that will allow me to pay for all the expenses. I need money now. Nayoung is the daughter of our neighbor and she told me you are a nice boss who pays good, I saw the opportunity and I took it”  

 

“What about your family?” Seungcheol asked a couple of minutes later, his face showed no emotions. 

 

“I don't have any other family other than my mom, I am doing this for her” Chan looked away,he felt a little ashamed of his life choices but there was no going back, the decision was made, he needed the job. 

  
  


Seungcheol nodded and then he stood up again, looking around as if he was looking for someone else. “Tomorrow I'll see you here at six. Bring your things with you, I'll talk with my business partners and I'll let you know about the decision”

 

“But what if your decision is no, I'll carry my things back to the house…”

 

“Life’s a bitch, kid, be prepared. Tomorrow at six, if things go right for you” 

  
  


And after saying that, Seungcheol disappeared as fast as he arrived and without saying anything else. 

  
Chan sighed, hoping everything went right even when he didn't even imagined what things will be like.


	2. the house

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Chan arrives to the house were his life is going to give an entire turn.

“We all get along very well and the house is mostly a quiet place” Seungcheol spoke as he opened the door, letting Chan enter first, the younger was carrying a suitcase with his belongings. 

“I'm going to fucking kill you, bitch!” Someone Chan didn't know screamed, and he turned to see Seungcheol’s face, who only sighed in response.

“That's Jeonghan” Seungcheol closed the door. “I think not all of us are in the house right now but I can introduce you to the ones that are here, you'll have to wait until later to meet the others” 

 

Chan looked around the living room, the decorations, the furniture, it was fancy, a lot more fancy than he expected it to be. When he asked for a job, he didn't even considered the idea of getting a place to live too, but he was grateful, living with his aunt was certainly not comfortable as she only liked to bitch him around.   
He took a deep breath and nodded, he wasn't sure what to expect.

 

“I have a business partner, Jihoon, the two of us make deals and make sure everything is going right, if you have any doubt you can come with any of us to talk” Seungcheol started saying as they both went upstairs at a slow pace. “Let me see” He stopped at the first door and opened it without knocking “Hey Jihoon, this is Chan, you remember we talked about him?” 

Chan moved so he could take a look at that person who apparently was going to be his boss too and he was surprised. This Jihoon guy was shorter than him and also looked way younger than him. “Hey” he shyly waved at him, he seemed small but his presence was no joke, he felt intimidated as the latter lifted his head to give him a look. 

“Oh, Chan, yeah” Jihoon stopped working in his computer and stood to go give him a hand shake. “Is Seungcheol showing you everything?” he asked, taking the round glasses he was wearing and then he put them on the desk next to the door. 

“Yes” Chan nodded “I want to say that I'm grateful for this opportunity” 

“How good is he?” Jihoon completely ignored him and turned to look at Seungcheol.

“I don't know yet, I was hoping Mingyu to help me, is he at home?” Seungcheol reached Jihoon's hair with his left hand and gently arranged it behind one of his ears. Chan looked curious at them… they seemed to be close. Really close.

“Yeah, but he has work to do tonight, better hurry, if he says he doesn't want to get tired ask Hansol” Jihoon let a small smile appear in his lips and then he just turned to see Chan again “Welcome, kid, let's see how everything goes” 

 

Seungcheol and Chan walked away as the door closed, Jihoon was apparently too busy to keep talking with them, wasting time. 

“All of us work and bring the money to the house, then we divide it, part of that money is to cover household expenses and the other part is for you, you can do whatever the fuck you want with it” Seungcheol explained, stopping at the next door. 

Chan moved to look inside the room and his jaw almost dropped to the floor. A tall, tanned, handsome man was doing some squats, shirtless, sweat covering his entire torso. 

“This is Mingyu” Seungcheol said out loud, grabbing the man’s attention, immediately stopping.

“Hey, boss” Mingyu smiled, walking towards the door to greet them. “Who is this?” He asked, pointing at Chan. 

“This is Chan, Mingyu, he is going to start working here” Seungcheol explained, turning his face to look at the younger. 

“Just in time, since Baekhyun quitted we were needing some help” Mingyu seemed to be relieved to meet his new co-worker “You are going to like it here, if you need something you can ask, okay?”

Chan nodded. He was now needing some help to stop thinking about how bad he wanted to lay his head down on that amazing chest Mingyu owned. 

“Actually, do you think you can help us later? You know, I want to give him a little practice” Seungcheol looked at Chan intently and then at Mingyu, who eagerly nodded and giggled.

“Sure, boss, just tell me when” The tall tanned male kept nodding.

“I'll let you know, Gyu. Do you know who is missing right now?” 

“I think Hansol, Seungkwan and Wonwoo are not at home, but as far as I know Wonwoo will be coming back sooner than the other two” Mingyu explained, crossing his arms.

“Who was Jeonghan fighting with?” Seungcheol asked, looking to the corridor, they still had some other doors to knock at. 

“I think Jeonghan and Minghao were fighting over underwear, but you know them, they actually were just screaming while laughing” Mingyu shrugged.

“Thanks… I'll continue the little tour, we'll talk later when your service hour is near” Seungcheol turned and took Chan to the next door. “I don't know if Nayoung told you but our policies recently changed due to some events… we now only serve males” 

“Why just males? Not that I care, I'm pretty gay if you ask me, but it's kind of surprising since you and Mingyu look very… manly” Chan awkwardly spoke, his gaze stuck on the floor.

“Men pay better than women. As for your opinion over Mingyu and I, thank you, we are pretty gay too, so don't worry, we have different people working here to meet different kind of likes” Seungcheol took the doorknob and turned it to open the door “Hey, is everything alright?”

Chan’s gaze traveled across the room and it met someone laying on the bed. Actually, two people were laying there, they seemed to be talking about something until they interrupted.

“This bitch stole my new panties, the ones with black lace” 

“Chan, this are Jeonghan” Seungcheol spoke after hearing what the other said. “And Minghao” he pointed at the two figures on the bed. 

“Is this the new one?” Jeonghan, a slightly taller than Chan guy with long blonde hair, got up from the bed, walking to the door towards them. “He is so cute” he smiled, cupping Chan’s cheeks with both hands. 

“Are we going to keep him?” A tall skinny girl with long red hair approached them, smiling too. “Oh daddy, let's keep him please” She pouted, trying to look cute to convince Seungcheol. 

“Stop, you are going to scare him if you start treating him like a pet right away, we need to mentally condition him first” Jeonghan said in a low voice, looking at Minghao, as if the other two couldn't hear them. 

Seungcheol laughed. “Chan, are you top or bottom?” he suddenly turned his head to ask, the other two seemed interested too.

“I don't really mind being one thing or another…” He awkwardly answered, shrugging. 

“Excellent” Seungcheol clapped, he seemed to be very happy about it “You think you can help us later? I want to see if Chan has any kink and I might need help”

“Help for what?” Chan turned his head, visibly embarrassed about those last words from his new boss. 

“I already said it, I need to know if you have any kink or hidden talent, I need to know your capacities before sending out to any of our clients. What if a man wants to tie you up and pee on you and you happen not to be into that?” 

“Who the fuck can be into that? That's fucking disgusting”

Minghao and Jeonghan both faked a loud cough. 

 

 

 

 

After the introductions and coming to know, more or less, what he was going to face being in there and entering that world, which to be fair seemed to be way more organized than he though, he finally got to enter his new room. There was not a lot in there, a bed, a huge closet, and a mirror next to a window. 

Chan sighed and sat down on the edge of the mattress, looking at his suitcase. His hands were shaking, he was now in a totally new environment, unsure about the things that were going to happen next. He allowed his body to fall backwards on the mattress and looked at the ceiling in complete silence. 

He was literally going to work his ass off to pay for his mother's treatment. 

He closed his eyes and without even noticing, he fell asleep.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Well look at me always picturing Minghao as a tall beautiful humAN BECAUSE THAT'S EXACTLY WHAT MINGHAO IS. Also I'm so biased by the red hair omg i will never be able to get over it, it was just so gorgeous. 
> 
>  
> 
> Anyways, thank you for reading. I will deeply appreciate if you leave comments because feedback gives me life and i am always eager to know what you guys think. 
> 
> I am a friendly ghost, let's talk! instagram: @paradoxx420


	3. the rules

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Chan receives the rules to their new house and job and also, he receives advice.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I guess this is going to be more dramatic than I expected, God why am I like this.

Chan opened his eyes and panicked when he couldn't recognize the place he was in, it took him ten entire minutes to realize it was his new room, in his new house, in his new house. He sighed and got up from bed, immediately leaving the room.  

He went downstairs, where he could hear voices. Once he was at the end of the stairs, he realized the voices came from the kitchen, so there he went.    
Jihoon, Seungcheol, Jeonghan and Minghao were there, as well as two new faces he was not able to recognize.  

 

"Good morning" Chan entered the kitchen and stood near the door, looking at his new roommates and co-workers. 

 

"Hey, new kid" Jeonghan waved at him, he was drinking coffee from a baby blue cup. "How was your first night at the whore house?" He giggled, earning a few laughs from Minghao. 

 

"That's a terrible name, last time we agreed to call it the pleasure house" One of the new faces said that, she was sitting on the other unknown member's lap. 

 

"Seungkwan, that's a horrible name too" Minghao complained, pouting.  

 

"Whatever" The girl, Seungkwan, crossed her arms, shrugging, making her short, auburn hair, tickle her shoulders.  

 

"Chan, this two are Seungkwan and Hansol" Seungcheol finger pointed at them. "Seungkwan and Hansol, this is Chan, he is working with us from now on"  

 

"Welcome bro" Hansol raised his left hand, throwing a love and peace sign at Chan, who awkwardly returned it.  

 

"However, we were talking about the stuff I bought yesterday, come sit with us so you can see it too" Seungkwan suggested, rummaging into a black plastic bag that was sitting on the table in front of her. "Oh, you guys are going to love this" She sounded excited and took out of the bag a pink stethoscope. 

 

"What the fuck is that for?" Minghao asked, tilting her head to one side, skeptical. 

 

"To check your heart, have you never been to the doctor, Xu? China also banned hospitals along with fun?" Jeonghan rolled his eyes, earning a smack in his arm from the red-haired girl. 

 

"I know what that is for, I meant what would you take that with you?" Minghao pouted, smacking Jeonghan's arm again. 

 

"You should know, Hao, your clients are the kinkiest. What if they ask you to dress like a nurse?" Seungkwan shook her head, as if it was obvious "Show them how to be sexy using this, Jihoon" she passed the stethoscope to the shorter male. 

 

Jihoon put the stethoscope on and turned to face Seungcheol, he took one minute to 'check' his heart as he smiled sexily to the taller male. "Yup, the cancer has spread, you have only a week left" He said, taking the stethoscope off. "You want a blowjob?" 

 

Jeonghan and Minghao snorted, and Seungkwan only shook her head again.  

 

"Good morning" A deep voice interrupted.  

 

Chan turned his head to look at a tall skinny guy who entered the kitchen being followed by Mingyu, both of them wearing pajama pants and plain black shirts.  

 

"That is Wonwoo" Seungcheol said, taking his green cup to drink the coffee from it "This is Chan, Wonwoo, he will be working with us"  

 

"A pleasure to meet you" Wonwoo bowed respectfully at Chan from where he was, quickly returning to look for a cup to fix himself a cup of coffee. "I'll be upstairs, I have another service today but there's a book I want to finish before leaving" And with that, Wonwoo left the kitchen. 

 

Mingyu looked as he left and sighed, walking to the refrigerator to look for milk, he didn't feel like drinking coffee that morning. 

 

"Wonwoo is always locked inside his room because he likes books more than he likes us, right Gyu?" Jeonghan turned his face to look at Mingyu, who was eagerly pouring milk on a cup, later mixing some chocolate powder with it.  

 

"Right" Mingyu nodded "And when he is not locked inside his room he is working, out of us I think Wonwoo is the most popular member of this house" He shrugged.  

 

"That's why he doesn't like you back, because he is handsome, popular and smart enough to avoid dating a loser like you" Minghao got up from her sit and patted lightly Mingyu's back, smiling at him.  

 

Mingyu showed the tall slender girl his middle finger and returned to drink his chocolate milkshake. Chan looked intently at them, that Wonwoo boy was very handsome, but he must be super good at sex if he was the most popular among them, because at least for what he had seen, all of them were very hot.  

 

 

 

 

 

 

After a very unusual breakfast, Chan was sitting on the bigger couch of the living room, Jeonghan on his left side and Minghao on his other side, the three of them watching the tv.  

 

"Chan, do you want to see Minghao's boobs?" Jeonghan suddenly asked, turned to see the younger, wiggling both eyebrows. 

 

"Excuse me?" Chan blinked slowly at the petition, looking at Jeonghan with red cheeks "No, thanks" he shook his head, looking at the tv again. 

 

"Aw, babe, he doesn’t want to look at your boobs" Jeonghan pouted at Minghao, who laughed. 

 

"Stop playing with the new kid, Jeonghan, is too soon" Minghao shook her head and crossed her arms, looking at the tv too. 

 

"I want to see them, show them to me, if Chan doesn't want to look at them he can close his eyes" Jeonghan continue to pout, trying to look cute to convince her. 

 

The red-haired girl laughed again, but without hesitating she took her shirt off, she was wearing a black bra that cupped her boobs deliciously. Chan couldn't help but to look at them, but he turned his head again to the tv, his entire face was red now. 

 

"Are you telling me you want to work in this sex universe but you are ashamed to look at Minghao's boobs?" Jeonghan laughed "Are you a virgin?" He asked, tilting his head to one side, looking intently at Chan. 

 

"Of course I'm not!" Chan shook his head, clearly overwhelmed "But it's different, what if me looking at her boobs makes her feel uncomfortable?" 

 

"I don't feel uncomfortable, they were expensive and I show them proudly" Minghao shrugged, cupping her boobs with both hands and squeezing them gently. "I had to date an old man for two months before convincing him to pay for them"  

 

"Jeonghan, come to my room" Seungcheol's voice interrupted their conversation, he was standing behind them, looking at them. "Minghao, explain him the rules, Chan, listen carefully because we need to work on your skills later today" 

 

The blonde stood up from the couch and followed Seungcheol upstairs, leaving the other two alone in there. 

 

"He must have service today too" Minghao shrugged "But anyways, the rules" She put her shirt on again and Chan thanked God in his mind, he didn't want to look like an idiot for looking at her boobs the whole time, he wasn't a disrespectful idiot. "First of all, absolutely no drugs, drugs are not allowed in this house. You can't give the clients your personal phone number, they have to contact either Seungcheol or Jihoon directly. You can't date clients, you hear me? That's the most important one, if clients want to see you they must pay even if sex is not involved, this a business, kid" 

 

"Payed dating is a thing?" Chan tilted his head to one side, skeptical. 

 

"Of-fucking-course, sometimes they don't want to have sex. Clients love to speak, before or after sex, they always come up with something, especially if they are your regular clients, they always have something to tell you, but we don't get payed to hear them complain, do we?" Minghao raised one eyebrow and carefully tugged her long hair behind her ears. "Sometimes they want to pretend they are your actual boyfriends so they pay to take you out, I am not personally good at listening because I don't care, so when it happens I kind of only nod and laugh, sometimes I tell them everything is going to be okay... most of them even give me money to buy cute things" 

 

"Sounds easy" Chan nodded, trying to retain those details, they were important.  

 

"It's not, but you'll get used to it" Minghao sighed and smiled at him, patting lightly one of his thighs with her left hand.  

 

"Minghao is already trying to get into your pants?" Mingyu appeared in the living room, laughing while looking at them. 

 

"Why don't you suck my dick, Gyu?" The red-haired girl smiled at the taller. 

 

"What? You can't wait until your service later today to have some action? I bet Mr. Bing is not going to be pleased to hear his girl already had fun before meeting him" Mingyu tried not to laugh, but apparently it was too difficult because he ended doing it anyways. 

 

Chan looked at Mingyu and then at Minghao, of course they were joking about something, but it was difficult to laugh too if he didn't exactly know what they were talking about.  

 

"Mr. Bing is an old man who likes to sit me in his lap to squeeze my ass while he contemplates my dick poking out of my panties, he literally pays just to do that" Minghao rolled her eyes and took a deep breath while Mingyu laughed again. 

 

Chan's face went completely blank.  

 

"He didn't know you have a dick?" Mingyu stopped laughing to ask the chinese girl, tilting his head to one side. "Oh, man. Our Minghao here is a special girl, she has a dick hiding inside her panties" 

 

"I like surprises, so I turned into a surprise myself" Minghao proudly smiled, twirling a strand of red hair in her index finger. "And girls can have dicks too, you know why?" Chan shook his head "Because we girls can do whatever the fuck we want" 

 

"Give that chinese girl a raise" Seungkwan said, laughing, she went down the stairs by Seungcheol's and Jihoon's side, the last one wearing something that seemed like an elementary schooler's uniform.  

 

"Oh, you have a service this early?" Mingyu asked, sitting next to Minghao, who then sat on his lap, resting her head on the taller's chest.  

 

"Sex and perverts don't really have a schedule" Jihoon shrugged and then waved at them, leaving the house with Seungcheol. 

 

"Is he really wearing a uniform?" Chan dared to ask, still confused at the outfit. 

 

"We get asked to dress like that a lot, like really, _a lot_ , even Mingyu" Seungkwan shrugged "But 90% of Jihoon's services are like that, I guess is a huge disadvantage for him to be that tiny and cute... anyways, everybody upstairs, Seungcheol wants us to have an orgy with Chan"  

 

Chan's jaw dropped, Mingyu and Minghao only shrugged and got up to follow Seungkwan.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you so much for your reviews, hits, kudos and bookmarks, they mean a lot to me, cuties.
> 
> I love reading your thoughts about the story so please, please, please, like please, don't hesitate, just leave them! I'll deeply appreciate whatever you have to say.


	4. boobjob

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Chan receives some help from the others as his welcome to the house.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey there cuties!! 
> 
> After this chapter we are going to get to know more of the past of the members of the garden and how they ended up being there!

Next thing Chan knows is that he is upstairs in his room, sitting on the edge of his bed with Jeonghan, Minghao, Mingyu, Seungkwan and Hansol looking at him, Wonwoo is missing, probably still reading his book, probably just avoiding that situation. 

"So" Seungkwan started talking, her gaze fixated on the younger sitting in front of her "Tell us what you like to do in bed" 

"Sleep" Jeonghan hurried to answer, but he went silent after Minghao gave him 'the look', that look that meant she secretly knew some kind of terrible chinese torture and she wouldn't hesitate into putting it into practice with him. 

"Uh..." Chan hesitated, awkwardly looking to the ceiling as if up there, the answer was written "I don't know, I'm not gonna lie, I'm normal" He shrugged, he was not going to lie, saying things he wasn't going later be able to prove was not in his plans. 

"Lame" Minghao rolled her eyes "What turns you on, just tell us so we can have an idea" 

"Well, having five pairs of eyes looking at me is really killing my erection, guys" Chan took a deep breath "I'm serious, I have never done anything unusual, I mean, other than fuck a guy who later fucked me" 

"Okay, let's then focus on what's important" Jeonghan sat next to Chan and gave him a little smile, trying to be more understanding, after all it was awkward for everyone when they first arrived there "Your client's pleasure it's the most important thing, okay? Sometimes you won't even be able to finish, but you can always come home and have a big orgy with us" 

"Sounds encouraging" Chan laughed and shook his head "But do you guys really fuck each other? I mean, aren't you tired of having sex as your job?" 

"Hell no" Hansol answered, giving Seungkwan a back hug to later cup the girl's boobs with both hands "Never tired of banging this pussy" 

"That's the only pussy you can bang anyways" Minghao crossed her arms and Mingyu snorted. 

"Anyways, the clients sometimes are jerks but you get to know that beforehand, Jihoon and Seungcheol are the ones that decide who gets certain client, they kind of ask them questions and make sure they are not too fucked up to the point they will harm us or anything. Each client has certain likes and dislikes, for example, Hansol and Seungkwan only do services together, clients pay to see them fuck" Jeonghan started explaining and finger pointed the couple, Seungkwan was now hugging Hansol tightly "Minghao is the dream girl, the perfect girlfriend, am I the flower boy, we both get the perverts, they like to see us wearing skirts and calling them 'daddy'" He shrugged "Rich people are weird, okay? keep that in mind" 

"What about Mingyu, Wonwoo and Seungcheol? They look ruder to me, I don't think those perverts want to see them calling them daddy or something..." Chan tilted his head to one side as he thought about it. 

"You'll be surprised, kid" Minghao laughed, patting Mingyu's shoulder softly. 

"They do get some perverts sometimes but mostly they get the softies, you know, guys that look more fragile" Seungkwan was the one who explained it this time. 

"Sometimes rich gay guys with families feel less bad about themselves being huge pieces of shit so they pick Minghao or Jeonghan who are small and gracious instead of guys like me or Seungcheol" Mingyu explained, crossing his arms at the height of his chest "Wonwoo is another different story, he is the only one who doesn't sell sex in this house" 

"But I think this was the whore house" Chan blinked slowly a couple of times, he was not understanding that part that involves Wonwoo. 

"They grow up so fast" Jeonghan wiped a fake tear out of his left eye and smiled at Chan. 

"Wonwoo gets paid only for spending time with their clients talking, he is hella good at listening and giving advice, plus he gives that vibe of... protective and supporting boyfriend, and he is too handsome, ugh" Minghao practically sighed with dreamy eyes as she talked about the latter. 

"And believe when I say this, Chan, he has services every single fucking day of the week, it's uncommon for him to be at home even if he has the most expensive pricing rate out of us" Jeonghan looked serious as he talked about it "His clients can't seem to get enough of him, but I don't blame them, Wonwoo is super cool" 

Mingyu eagerly nodded at that. "Then we have Jihoon, he gets the weirdest clients. They always ask him to be dressed as a little kid and do shit that probably has made him crave the sweet embrace of death so desperately at his age" 

"And that makes me..." Chan tried not to go too deep on what Jihoon did with his clients, it gave him chills. 

"You like to fuck and be fucked, that makes your work easier, but you need to get undressed right now" Minghao took her shirt off. 

Chan made a face and he shook his head "Really, I'm fine, I can watch porn or something to get inspiration" 

"It's us or Seungcheol, Chan, choose right now because we are going to be way softer than him" Jeonghan raised one eyebrow, he was death serious about it. 

"God, I still remember when he taught me what I needed to know" Minghao sighed again, with those dreamy eyes, smiling as she tried to take her bra off. 

"And I'm still trying to forget" Hansol spoke, making a face, shivering. 

 

Next thing Chan knows is that Minghao is between his legs, those perfectly round and soft boobs hugging his erection as she moves up and down. 

"Keep going sweetie, you are doing amazing" Seungkwan cheered up, she and Hansol laughing at how troubled Chan looks. 

"God, moan or something" Minghao complained, pouting. 

"I'm sorry, I don't want to make it weird for us later" Chan apologized. 

"It's okay, I'm just trying to take how long it takes for you to come" Jeonghan spoke, looking at them intently, his phone on the bed with the timer running. "You need to adjust and be prepared for your clients, read their body language, try to see if they are uncomfortable or enjoying it, I swear with time it gets easier and easier to read body language" 

Chan came between Minghao's boobs and he pressed his lips together to avoid moaning, he only closed his eyes and took a deep breath. 

"Thank you, beautiful" Jeonghan leaned to kiss the red-haired girl's cheek and patted her shoulder gently. "Do you want us to move into sadomasochistic practices already or you want a little break to recover your energy?" 

Chan started coughing, trying not to die due to choking on his own spit. 

 

 

 

Jihoon returned home and silently went upstairs, Seungcheol only stood next to the door waiting for Wonwoo and Minghao, they both had services and he was going to drive them. 

"Sure you don't want me to drive one of them?" Mingyu offered, turning his head to see the older, who only shook his head in response. 

"I'll take care, but tomorrow I do need you to drive Jeonghan, Seungkwan and Hansol, they both have services and I need to stay at home to check my emails and arrange all the coming work" The boss explained as he opened the door, Wonwoo and Minghao were already there. 

"Fuck, what if I spend my next paycheck on you?" Mingyu smiled at Wonwoo. He looked so handsome with a black ripped pair of jeans and a white shirt that had little black spots all over it, he was also wearing round glasses. 

"Oh, how charming, I'll even make a discount for you" Minghao answered, blowing a kiss to Mingyu, who 'catched' it and put it on his lips. The red-haired girl was wearing a pink sleeveless dress that had white flowers at the end of the skirt, her long red hair arranged into a tall ponytail, a small white bow embellishing it. 

"We'll be back soon" Seungcheol said before leaving the house, Minghao following him. Wonwoo looked at Mingyu and shook his head, smiling lightly and then he left too. 

"What a fucking move" Jeonghan laughed "Seungcheol is going to take your fucking flowerpot out of this garden with those flirting skills, Mingyu, I can't actually believe you do this for a living" He laughed again, he was sitting next to the taller male, who pouted at his words. 

"It's because I get nervous!" Mingyu complained, totally defeated. 

"The garden?" Chan tilted his head to one side, he was watching tv with the other two. 

"Seungcheol likes to say this house is a garden and we are his flowers" Jeonghan shrugged "I think it's a pretty way to say he is our pimp and we are his whores" 

Chan nodded his head in understanding, not really knowing if he liked the whole garden thing. 

"But tell us, Chan, what's your story?" Mingyu looked intently at the younger, raising both eyebrows, curious. 

"My story?" Chan asked confused, he didn't really know what they were talking about "I already told you I only fucked a couple of dudes and another couple of them fucked me, there's nothing much left to say" 

"Not your sex story, your story, why are you here?" Jeonghan looked interesed in the topic too "You know? Seungcheol has a very good eye for businesses, but also, he only hires certain kind of people. It's something he can't help and maybe he does it unconsciously, but I'm curious about what brought you here" 

"You mean you two have a story?" Chan asked, raising one eyebrow. 

"Bitch, everyone in this house has a story, you wanna hear mine or Gyu's? Start talking, come on" Jeonghan smiled, crossing his left leg over the right one. 

Mingyu smiled widely and he rubbed his hands together, preparing himself to hear what Chan had to say. The younger took a deep breath and shrugged, not that he liked to gossip over other's past, he just didn't really mind telling what happened in his life.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you so very much for leaving kudos, comments, bookmarks and everything, seriously <3
> 
> As always, I am so eager to know what you think about this, so please, please, please, don't even hesitate just leave your comments!! I like to read each one of them and know your opinions!


	5. behind closed doors

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Minghao has a funny story to tell, Chan listens at something he shouldn't.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> i am dying, i swear i hate how weak i am, a pairs of socks has better health than me

Chan was five years old when his father left him and his mom. He was eight when he first started noticing his mom acted  _ funny _ over certain things and nine when he finally realized she actually had a problem. His father took his custody when his mother entered the clinic but he certainly was not very welcomed in that house where his father already had a new family. 

 

He was seventeen when he moved out of his father's house to live with his aunt and now, as he was close of turning nineteen, his father gave him the news: he was no longer going to pay her mother's treatment or stay at the clinic. With a hard childhood and bad grades through his academic career, university was not an option, plus he didn't even had any money to afford it. 

 

Schizophrenia was a shitty mental illness. Watching his mom panicking over things and voices that were not there, hearing her screaming and crying in complete fear of things that only she saw, the way she progressively seemed to be worse and worse, how she stopped going to work only to later stopping going out of the house at all....

  
  
  


Nayoung was his neighbor. A tall, pretty and outgoing girl who he was close to when they were growing up in the same street, back at his father's house. They kind of lost contact but when they ran into each other and Chan explained her how desperate he was to find a job she didn't hesitate into giving him Seungcheol’s phone number along with the promise that she will call his former boss first to let him know what was going on. 

 

Of course he didn't liked the idea at first, prostitution was not something you just wake up one day longing to be part of. But also, he didn't liked the idea of his mom wandering around the city like a homeless dirty woman who scared others, so he didn't really hesitated into calling that guy Seungcheol. And he was nice. 

And all of the others were nice too.

  
  
  
  
  


“Lee Chan, bring your fucking dirty clothes before I change my mind!” Jeonghan screamed, carrying his own dirty clothes out of his room to the laundry room. It was Sunday and Jeonghan was doing laundry because he felt like it. 

 

Two entire weeks passed since Chan started living there and he was bored already, no services for him yet and only watching the others going in and out the house to later hear at their stories was killing him. “I'm already going” He raised his voice and sighed, carrying the dirty clothes with both hands. 

 

Seungcheol, Jeonghan and him were the only ones in the house, all of the others were in their services, so everything was very silent along with boring. 

  
  


“Remember me to ask Mingyu later if he is going to stop being a loser and finally start talking to Wonwoo in person instead of sending him those lame text messages and puppy pictures” Jeonghan suddenly said as he separated the black clothes from the white ones.

 

“Didn't you say you were not going to interfere anymore?” Chan raised one eyebrow. Soon he was told Wonwoo arrived to the house only a month before him, so he was actually pretty  _ new _ to all of them too, but being very introvert he barely spoke. 

 

“No, that doesn't sound like me at all” Jeonghan shook his head with a thoughtful expression, shrugging later to continue his duty. 

 

Chan rolled his eyes and helped Jeonghan separating the clothes. 

  
  
  
  
  
  
  


\-----

  
  
  
  
  


“God, what a fucking lame service” Minghao entered by the passenger’s door of the car and sat next to Mingyu, who was her driver for the day. 

 

“What happened, babe?” The taller male asked, looking at her with curiosity as he started the engine.

 

“This man” She started; ranting about clients was her favorite thing in the world to do “I entered the room and he basically jumped at me like a fucking lion to his prey” 

 

“Isn't that good?” Mingyu asked, not looking at her now that he was driving. “You are irresistible, huh?”

 

“But he scared me and I punched him in the face!” The red-haired girl yelled.

 

Mingyu bursted into laughter and he had to park the car to look at her, still unable to stop laughing. “What the fuck, Xu Minghao”

 

“That's not the worst part!” She covered her face in despair, making noises “He asked me to punch him again right in the face and he gave me five hundred dollars more for doing it” 

 

“Are you telling me someone tipped you for punching him in the face?” Mingyu asked with a serious face and when Minghao nodded in response he bursted into laughter again “You are amazing, Hao, you are just amazing. I swear those things only happen to you”

 

“He said when he recovers from the punching he wants to see me again. I spent  the past hour putting ice in his face while he looked at me with a dreamy eyes” The chinese girl was still shocked, why she always got the weird ones?

 

“I'll tell you what” Mingyu started the engine again “Let's go eat something before we go pick up the others, I'll pay” he offered, looking at his friend.

 

“Sign me up, I need pizza to recover from this trauma” She smiled, excited. Her best friend always knew how to make her feel better. 

  
  
  
  
  


\------

  
  
  
  
  


It was getting darker and still the house was empty. Chan rolled on his bed and decided to go out of his room, where he spent the entire day just laying there looking at the ceiling. 

 

He opened the door and silently stepped in the hallway, maybe talking with Jeonghan until the others returned home was going to help him. 

 

Chan knocked at Jeonghan's door but nobody answered. He opened the door a little just to see if he was asleep but the lights were off, no one was inside. 

  
  


The younger sighed and closed the door. 

  
  


He was about to go downstairs but he heard noises coming from somewhere. Chan started looking around and stood out the laundry room, the door was closed so he kept quiet to give a better listen to it. Maybe the washing machine was still on.

  
  
  


“Oh God, aahhhh”

  
  


Chan covered his mouth with one hand to avoid gasping at the surprise. It was not the washing machine, that was Jeonghan's voice.

  
  
  


“You like it? Mnhhh” 

  
  
  


And that was Seungcheol's voice. 

  
  
  
  


“God, yes, ahhh” Jeonghan moaned, his voice sounded strangled “Yes, daddy” 

 

“Say it again, baby” Seungcheol demanded with a deep voice.

 

“Daddy, mnnhh” 

  
  
  


Chan ran downstairs as silently as he could, embarrassed of hearing that. He arrived the living room and sat down on the couch, his cheeks red. 

 

“Where are my hoes?” Minghao screamed as she entered the house, smiling widely. 

 

Chan turned his head to look at her and awkwardly waved, his cheeks still red.

 

“Where you masturbating?” Hansol asked, making fun of him because of how suspicious he looked being there alone in the dark all nervous. 

 

Minghao sucked her teeth, making a disapproving noise. “With all the hands that you have around? Seriously?”

 

“Where are Seungcheol and Jeonghan?” Jihoon asked as he entered the house, this time he was wearing ‘normal clothes’. 

 

“They are, uhm-” Chan nervously mumbled, trying to explain.

 

“Hey, you are all back” Jeonghan went down the stairs looking fresh as always, smiling. “How was your service Jihoon?”

 

“I only wanted to punch that man in the face like two times, so I think it was okay” Jihoon shrugged.

 

“Talking about punching someone in the fucking face!” Mingyu entered the house being followed by Wonwoo and Seungkwan, both of them were talking in a low voice and smiling at each other. “Minghao has the funniest story ever”

 

Wonwoo entered the house and closed the door behind him, for the first time he didn't ran upstairs, he just stood there near the door, silent. 

 

“Buckle your seatbelts, by the end of this you all will be willing to jump off the fucking car” Minghao announced, walking to the couch to sit next to Chan.

 

“I already want to jump” Jihoon said shrugging.

 

“Festive and positive as always, that's why I like you” Seungkwan threw finger guns at Jihoon, who returned them smiling.

 

“Do you mind if I stay to hear?” Wonwoo asked politely from where he was standing.

 

“You are so sweet, God” Minghao’s hands turned into fists and she bit her lower lip “Of course you can stay, come on, sit here” She tapped the empty place next to her. 

 

“No, not next to Minghao, she will try to eat you” Mingyu shook his head and laughed when Minghao threw her middle finger at him and mumbled something in chinese “Yeah, I love you too” he said, walking to sit on the other couch. Wonwoo sat next to him.

 

“Chan” Seungcheol called the younger of them as he want down the stairs, he looked like he just went out of the shower and passed next to Jeonghan without looking at him, almost trying to avoid touching him, but Chan seemed like the only one who noticed that one last detail.

 

“Yeah?” The younger looked intently at his boss.

  
“You have your first service tomorrow, be ready at 5”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Please remember I basically live because of your comments, I love reading them and I love answering them and i love y'all you are the best also maybe they will help me feel better as i lay on my deathbed 
> 
>  
> 
> Thanks for reading, leaving kudos and bookmarking, it seriously means a lot to me ❤


	6. the first client

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Chan gets his first client, Mingyu makes his first move.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> my boyfriend says he is happy i update so quickly my stories and the truth is i really like writing them... and i'm currently on vacations so enjoy while this quick updates last (?) 
> 
>  
> 
> also let's applaud his patience because he is actually learning all the seventeen's members just because his boyfriend is trash that won't stop throwing these stories at him and he actually reads them ?????? he's a keeper, i know

Seungcheol and Jihoon were friends since middle school, so when they started dating just as they ended high school, it seemed like the most natural step to take for both of them.  

They left the little city they used to live in and moved to Seoul with big dreams and no money. College didn't seem like an option for neither of them, so as soon as they found a cheap place to live they started looking for a decent job. Seungcheol was scouted in the street by a man who offered him a job in a host club, telling him that his looks made him perfect and that he was going to be loved.  

It happened exactly that way, and Seungcheol ended up bringing Jihoon with him.  

Money started to be the least of their problems, because with time, Seungcheol realized the  _love_  he thought he had for Jihoon didn't evolve or grow bigger. It was love, but not romantic love. He did love him, but only as a friend, as a brother... Jihoon was a very unstable person. He had his issues with depression and Seungcheol felt obligated to be strong for him, so he kept quiet about what he truly felt in his heart.  

Both Jihoon and Seungcheol learnt a lot from being hosts, so when the place where they worked close, they had enough knowledge on how to read people and their likes or dislikes. With two other co-workers from the host club they started into the payed dating and eventually moved into the prostitution thing. It was not a big deal until they realized they could make much more money if they parted ways to start their own business.  

 _The garden started with just the two of them._  

Seungcheol was a kind-hearted person, so whenever he met someone who needed help with money or a place to stay, he immediately without hesitation, invited them to join both the house and the business. The house became bigger, a lot of people went in and out with the time, and things changed. 

Now, Jihoon and him were not exactly a couple anymore, and there were a lot of reasons behind that decision, but mostly because a _relationship was hard to carry along with selling your body to others_. But they were still together somehow.  

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

"Are you nervous?" Mingyu asked Chan, trying to style his hair, a comb in his left hand and the hairspray in the other hand.  

 

"Yes... but I'm also very curious about this whole thing" Chan admitted, trying not to nod to hard because he didn't want to ruin Mingyu's effort of giving him a 'cool' hairstyle. 

 

"Everything will be fine. There's always someone going with you to all the services, it can be Seungcheol, Jeonghan or me, we drive you there and then we pick you up exactly at the time the service ends, by the time you walk out of the door we are going to be there, and if something seems out of place we are the ones who knock at the door to let your client know the time is over" Mingyu explained, giving a look to Chan's finished hairstyle. 

 

"So, there's nothing to worry about" Chan said firmly, trying to convince himself more than anything else. 

 

"Yeah, there's nothing to worry about. Seungcheol and Jihoon are very careful people, they pick the clients personally after researching about them and making sure they are not psychopaths who pay to kill us or something like that, just remember the rules and everything will be okay" Mingyu gave him thumbs up and smiled "Go tell Jeonghan you are ready, he is the one driving you today"  

 

Chan nodded and left the room after murmuring a soft "thank you" to Mingyu, walking to Jeonghan's bedroom. He knocked the door twice and soon it was opened by the blonde, who smiled at him. 

 

"Come in, let me just put on a hoodie and we will be ready to leave" Jeonghan closed the door once Chan was in the room and he returned to look into his closed, looking for his white hoodie. He found it and took it off the hanger.  "Ah, I love the smell of the fabric softener, nothing more pleasing than using freshly washed clothes" 

 

"I'm surprised they're actually clean, the inside of the washing room sounded pretty dirty when you and Seungcheol were inside yesterday" Chan mockingly said, laughing in a low voice. 

 

Jeonghan's stomach sank and he turned to see the younger looking pale. "You heard us?" He asked, chewing the inside of his left cheek anxiously. 

 

"Uhm... yeah" Chan nodded, immediately regreting of saying that.  

 

"You told someone else?" Jeonghan asked, sitting next to Chan on his bed. "Chan, you told someone else?" He asked again, growing impatient. 

 

"No, no, I didn't" Chan shook his head, trying to calm down the older. "But I think you all did it, fuck each other"  

 

The blonde sighed in relief, putting a hand over his chest. "You can't tell it, promise me you are not going to tell it to someone else"  

 

"But why?"  

 

"I'll explain it later, let's go" 

 

Both of them got up from the bed and left the room, walking downstairs to leave the house. 

 

 

 

 

 

\-------- 

 

 

 

 

 

Mingyu knocked at the door and waited patiently.  

The opened to reveal a recently showered Wonwoo; he was wearing red pajama pants and an oversized white t-shirt. He had his round black glasses on and his hair was still wet and flat, he was holding an open book with his left hand while the right held the doorknob. 'Shades of cool' by Lana del Rey was playing inside his room. 

 

"Is the music too loud? I'm so sorry" Wonwoo apologized, bowing at the taller. God, he was even more handsome without wearing any makeup.  

 

Mingyu hurried to shook his head. "It's not that, no" He said, laughing nervously "I was just, uhm... wondering if you were busy, I mean, ehh..." He felt stupid, it was a bad idea, God. 

 

"Busy?" Wonwoo asked, a soft smile appearing on his lips later. He shook his head "No, I had to work all morning but my schedule is empty until tomorrow" He explained calmly. "You want to come in?" 

 

"Yes!" Mingyu nodded eagerly "I mean, yes, but only if I'm not interrupting anything" He corrected himself, trying not to sound as excited as he actually was. He hesitated for an entire hour before actually going there to knock at his door, he seriously got so nervous when it came to the slightly shorter male.  

 

Wonwoo moved to let Mingyu enter and he closed the door. He looked at his book and carefully folded the upper right tip of the page he was reading, he was going to continue it later; he sat next to Mingyu at the edge of the bed and looked at him, curious at the expression the latter had on his face. 

 

"Do you know English?" Mingyu asked, after paying attention to the music that was currently playing inside the room. 

 

"No, not really, I just know the basics" Wonwoo admitted, still curious. 

 

"So you don't really understand what she is singing about?" The taller asked, surprised but still pleased at the sound. 

 

Wonwoo chuckled softly and Mingyu almost melted right there at the sound. "Translations exists, Mingyu" he said, keeping his smile "I understand some things, but most important, I like the music and her voice, but after I read the translations I do like the lyrics. Have you never liked something just because it seems to be so peaceful or pleasant and when you get to understand it you are glad?' Because you end up liking it way more" 

 

"Boy do I have" Mingyu laughed nervously and nodded softly.  

 

 

 

 

\-------- 

 

 

 

 

 

 

Chan got into the hotel room after some encouraging words from Jeonghan. His knees were weak and he lost count of how many times he swallowed saliva trying to make his throat less dry.  

Once he entered the room he kept the rules in mind. He politely greeted his client and introduced himself, he had to pick a nickname for that; he received an envelope with the money inside and went to the bathroom to lock himself there to count.  

The younger sent a message to Jeonghan, letting him know the payment was done. The client had to deposit half of the money into a bank account and the rest was handed to them inside an envelope, they were told exactly how much money had to be there and after checking they needed to send a message to the person that was driving them that day.  

 

Chan returned to the room with the client and smiled awkwardly.  

 

"Come near, little Dino" The man smiled, but he was the one who ended the distance between them, grabbing Chan by his hips and kissing him on the lips.  

 

 

 

 

 

It was slow, painfully slow. Chan left the room with the envelope in his hands and walked down the stairs to the car, were Jeonghan was already waiting for him.  

 

"Hey, how did everything go?" The older smiled, starting the engine. 

 

Chan shrugged, looking through the window.  

 

Jeonghan hummed softly and drove out of the parking lot, slowly, because he knew better. 

 

"Can you stop?" Chan asked after ten entire minutes of being in total silence. 

 

The blonde stopped the car and Chan ran out of it, straight to a trash can, where he started to throw up.  Jeonghan took a deep breath and parked the car; he got out of it and walked to the younger.  

 

"It's okay" The older said with a soft voice, hugging Chan with both arms, tightly "It feels terrible at first, all of us cried in our first service, it's okay" He said, patting gently the latter's back.  

 

Chan shook his head, he still wanted to throw up but he was fighting that urge. He felt nasty. 

 

"You know what?" Jeonghan asked, giving him a soft peck on his head, not letting him go "After my first service I threw up on Seungcheol's shoes" He laughed softly, trying to make the younger feel better "It's hard, kid. This job is shitty, but you know what? You will learn to laugh about it, I promise and I'll take care of you"  

 

Chan broke the hug to look at him. "How did you manage to get used to this?" He asked, clearly holding back his tears.  

 

"Jihoon taught us all a rule" Jeonghan looked Chan straight into his eyes "Use them. Don't let them use you..." He shook his head "Hansol even made a line with that: all you have to do is bang, bang, and ka-ching, you take their money. You take their money, kid"  

 

Chan didn't say anything, he just nodded. 

 

"It sounds so stupid, I swear I'll stop using Hansol as any kind of reference" Jeonghan rolled his eyes and fortunately, Chan laughed about it. "Come on, they are going to be waiting for us to make some kind of party about you finally being an active member of the whore house"  

 

"Can we change the name to the hooker's mansion?" Chan asked, in a better mood now, it made Jeonghan laugh.  

 

"Seungkwan has to approve it first, but I think he will like it, sounds classy" Jeonghan shrugged, walking slowly to the car. 

 

"Please... don't tell the others I threw up and almost cried" Chan murmured, walking by his side. 

 

"Don't worry, you can trust me, besides... you are also holding my secret, right? We'll still having a talk about it later" 

 

Chan nodded and he got into the car. He needed to learn the rule, he needed to use his clients instead of letting them use him.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> is wonwoo the coolest dude ever or what? we will look at his past soon, i swear 
> 
> also please forgive my angsty ass for giving this a slightly depressive turn, but hey i never said it was not going to be all fun and games, we all need a bit of drama in our lives, right? RIGHT?
> 
>  
> 
> cuties, thank you so much for every hit, kudo and bookmark, but most important thank you for reading and commenting, you make me so happy i swear, i love reading what you think and your feedback, like seriously don't even hesitate and comment the fuck out of this story because it gives me life, the living proof is that i was dying and i'm still alive after reading all the love you left in the past chapter


	7. orchids and hickeys

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Minghao complains about her clients, Hansol and Seungkwan are not allowed to go grocery shopping and Wonwoo asks Seungcheol permission for something.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey there cuties!!! 
> 
> Again at it, updating this story that almost has 900 reads at this point. Some might think is just a few but for me it's amazing, I can't believe someone other than mah boi actually reads me. THANK YOU SO MUCH OMG. 
> 
> Also, my mom gave me a weird idea, she said to me that i should write something paranormal since that kind of shit surrounds me EVERY PLACE I GO. so yeah, what about that???? Would y'all be interested???? I'm looking for a new idea to write another story.

Minghao was sixteen when she left China without even bothering to tell her parents anything. She just packed enough clothes and walked away to the airport, not turning her head to see what she was leaving behind.   
Before she even thought about leaving, she was dating her teacher, some man twenty years older than her, married, father of two kids, a man who taught her everything about being in love and later, about being broken-hearted. They dated for months, but of course people ended up realizing what was going on between them and he was quick to deny it, only to later blame her for  _ luring _ him.   
  
Fortunately, their entire time being together, she managed to save some of the money he gave her as a way to spoil her, perhaps it was as a  _ reward _ ; of course, when things started to get out of control and before the school administrates called her parents to inform what was going on with their  _ daughter _ , she bought a plane ticket to South Korea. But things were not easy, of course. She barely had money and living there was not cheap, plus of course language barrier was something that made things ten times more difficult for her... and just to add something else, Minghao was eager to finally start her gender transition treatment but sadly it was not an option for her since she didn't even had money.   
It was a new life and she wanted to live it at its fullest, without being careful about other's opinions or hiding her real self, how her parents made her back when she lived with them.   
  
  


 

  
She met Jieqiong, a chinese eighteen-year-old girl and who happened to be all by herself there too. Jieqiong helped Minghao learning the language, she let Minghao stay with her at her house and the most important thing: she shared her secrets. Xu Minghao learned exactly how to make men do what she wanted and she soon was living the life she had always wished for without any troubles, it wasn't that hard, to be very honest. Men were dumb, and most of them though with the wrong head.

  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  


“Who is going to the supermarket this time?” Seungkwan asked as she closed the refrigerator, holding an almond milk bottle with her right hand. “We are out of almond milk, this is the last bottle and I am not going to share” 

 

“I think it's Mingyu's and Jeonghan's turn to go” Jihoon answered, thinking about it. They were all gathered around the kitchen counter, taking breakfast. 

 

“I thought this was our turn to go” Hansol whined, looking at his girlfriend, who sat next to him and she then poured some milk on his empty glass.

 

“We agreed that you both are not going to the supermarket alone anymore, Hansol” Jeonghan said out loud, calmly drinking some apple juice. “Last time you bought nothing more than fifteen bags of cheetos, remember? You are not allowed to go alone anymore” 

 

“Oh, man” Hansol complained in English, childishly. Seungkwan pouted at Jeonghan and then he patted his boyfriend's back softly. 

 

“Hao, you have a service tomorrow” Seungcheol announced, lifting his head to look at the slender girl before turning his gaze to his laptop again, he was checking his emails while he drank his coffee “It's a new client, he is a chinese business men”

 

Minghao looked at her boss pouting “Why do you always give me the chinese ones? The fact that I am chinese doesn't mean they are going to like me” she whined, crossing her arms.

 

“But they like you” Mingyu interrupted her, confused, tilting his head to one side.

 

“Of course they like me, I am gorgeous and cool, but I don't like them” She rolled her eyes “That's why I fucking left China, because I hate chinese men”

 

“Are you seriously being racist towards your own race?” Seungkwan snorted.

 

“I am Korean at heart” The red-haired girl smiled and shrugged.

 

“Just be as amazing as you always are, Hao. It seems like he is going to be in the country for a while and he has money to spend in you, think about it” Seungcheol didn't look at her, he was writing something in his laptop, probably answering an email.

 

“If this is another chinese old man who is willing to make me wear high heels so I can step on his crotch, I swear” Minghao took a deep breath.

 

Chan snorted, looking at the tall girl. “I was about to ask if that was for real, but I guess I don't have to”

 

“Mr. Zhou, the CEO of a very big company here in Korea, books services twice a week with me and every time he has a new pair of high heels for me” Minghao said, looking at Chan “He makes me wear them so I can step on him” 

 

“Do you actually fuck any of your clients? All I hear is you stepping on someone or sitting on his lap for an entire hour, or worst, you punching them” Chan complained. An entire week passed already since his first service, and he did other three in the past days.

 

“Maybe tomorrow is the day” The red-haired girl shrugged.

 

“Mingyu, why don't you take Wonwoo with you to the supermarket today? I have to go pay some bills too and I also have a service later today” Jeonghan suggested  _ casually  _ looking at the taller.

 

Mingyu shyly turned to see Wonwoo, who was silently sitting at the end of the counter, reading a book while he drank orange juice. Wonwoo lifted his head to look at the latter with a thoughtful expression and then he nodded.

 

“Today I'm free so I can go with you if you want” Wonwoo said politely, closing his book after marking the tip of the page he was reading to continue later.

 

“He wants” Jeonghan nodded eagerly, elbowing Mingyu's side.

 

“Ouch” Mingyu whined but he immediately nodded too “Yes, it will be fun”

 

“Don't buy cheetos, are you hearing me, kids?” Seungcheol raised his voice, again not even looking at them “I'll take Jihoon to his service, do you want me to drive you to pay the bills, Jeonghan?” 

 

“Uh, yeah, I guess” Jeonghan shrugged.

 

“Seungcheol” Wonwoo called the older, looking at him intently through his glasses; the latter lifted his gaze to look at him, letting him now he had his attention “Could you let me buy a flower?” He asked politely. 

 

“A flower?” Seungcheol asked, a bit confused as why the younger male was asking his permission to do that, everybody did what they wanted.

 

“Yes. I am reading a book where they mention orchids a lot and I did a research on the internet about the proper ways to take care of those kind of plants and which are the ones that can actually grow beautifully in the kind of weather we have here in the city” He started explaining with deep, calm voice “I'll take care of it, but since this is your house…”

 

“New rule, everyone has to be like Wonwoo” Seungcheol announced out loud, smiling while he nodded at the latter “Of course, you can have a plant” he finally said.

 

“Thank you” Wonwoo let out a small, soft smile and bowed a little, Mingyu felt his heart melting inside his chest at the sight. 

  
  
  
  
  
  
  


\------

  
  
  
  
  
  


Jihoon and Seungcheol were sitting in the front seats while Jeonghan was sitting in the back, holding a bunch of papers with both hands as he read them in silence, counting in his head. 

  
  


“I'll be back in two hours” Seungcheol said once Jihoon was out of the car, fixing his clothes. He was wearing a school uniform again. 

 

“Okay” Jihoon nodded, then looking at Jeonghan “If the electricity bill is too high feel free to burn Hansol's videogames” 

 

Jeonghan laughed and looked at the shorter male “I'll keep that in mind, huh? Please be careful, Jihoonie” 

 

Jihoon nodded and he turned to walk away, to the inside of the hotel room where the client asked to meet with him.

 

“Can the bills wait?” Seungcheol asked once they were all alone, turning his head to look at the blonde. 

 

“I don't think they can, but maybe if you offer me ice cream…” Jeonghan smiled, looking at the older. 

 

“Oh, I don't think so” Seungcheol shook his head, turning to start the engine.

 

“Please?” Jeonghan pouted.

 

“You think you can make me do whatever you want by doing that?” Seungcheol turned to see him, lifting one eyebrow “Because sure you can” he said, before he started to drive away.

  
  
  
  
  
  


\---------

  
  
  
  
  
  


“Hansol Vernon Chwe!” Seungkwan called her boyfriend, her arms crossed at the height of her chest.

 

Hansol turned his head to look at his girlfriend, pausing his videogame. “Yeah?” 

 

“Did you eat my chocolates?” She lifted one of her eyebrows.

 

“N-no…” Hansol mumbled, turning his head to look at the screen instead of his girlfriend.

 

“Don't lie to me!” She raised her voice, walking towards him.

 

“Baby” He took a deep breath and then raised one eyebrow too “All that's mine is yours and all that's yours is mine, remember?” 

 

“I knew it!” Seungkwan pouted, furrowing her eyebrows as she took a seat next to the taller “I was saving it, you dumb, I was going to share, but later” 

 

“I promise I'll buy two of them for you later” He took her with both hands by the hips and made her sit on his lap, hugging her hips “Who is my baby girl? The most beautiful and amazing, my queen” 

 

Seungkwan tried to look angry, but she ended up smiling “You are dumb, Hansol” she said, leaning to give his face small pecks all over “I am your queen and you are my king” she finally answered, kissing his lips then. 

 

“I love you, my queen” Hansol murmured, kissing her lips again. “Come on, grab the other controller, play with me” 

  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  


\-------

  
  
  
  
  
  
  


Mingyu and Wonwoo successfully made the grocery shopping, along with Minghao, who decided to join them just to help her friend, because she knew well, he was going to fuck up. Mingyu was handsome and an amazing human being, but he was kind of awkward when he was nervous… and Wonwoo made him nervous as fuck. 

  
  
  


“Where are you going to put it?” Minghao asked once they left the greenhouse where Wonwoo bought his plant.

 

“I read south and east-facing places are the best to put them” Wonwoo answered, looking at the girl.

 

“You know what?” Minghao's smiled widened “Mingyu's room faces the south and it's one of the only rooms that has a balcony, you should totally put the plant there” she suggested as she sat on the back seat of the car and closed the door, she was not going to cock block them.

 

“I don't want to bother Mingyu” Wonwoo shook his head softly “I need to water her and talk to her so she can grow beautifully” 

 

“How cute can you be? Honestly” Minghao looked at Wonwoo with a blank face.

 

“It won't bother me” Mingyu hurried to say, turning his head to look at Wonwoo, who looked at him as soon as he heard that “I think it can be fun to have some company, so you can put it there if you want”

 

“Sure?” Wonwoo fixed his glasses on his nose bridge with his index right finger “I promise I'll be extra careful and I'll clean if I ever make a mess”

 

“Don't worry” Mingyu shook his head smiling, and he started the engine. 

  
  
  
  


\----------

  
  
  
  
  


Jihoon entered the car and closed the door, putting the envelope with money on his lap as he let out a deep breath. 

 

“How did everything went?” Seungcheol asked, starting to drive out of the parking lot.

 

The shorter male only hummed in response.

  
Jeonghan looked at himself on the rear mirror and fixed his long locks, so the hickey sitting on the left side of his neck won't be too exposed. He also fixed his shirt, trying to hide it while they arrived home.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Cuties, thank you so much again, for reading, bookmarking and leaving kudos, thANK YOU.
> 
> please, please, please, please don't hesitate into leaving your comments too because i basically LIVE because of the feedback and i am really willing to know what you think and if you are enjoying this.
> 
>  
> 
> I LOVE Y'ALL.


	8. lacey underwear

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Seungkwan and Hansol attend an old client, Jeonghan and Seungcheol try to be quiet and Minghao attends her new client.

Jihoon was sitting in the kitchen, concentrated, answering emails; recently the work for them was increasing and he was the one in charge of investigating each one of the possible clients. Everything was in complete silence, so when he heard clicking on the floor going down the stairs, he turned his head to the kitchen door, curious.

 

Seungkwan entered the kitchen, she was wearing black high heels, the clicking was just that.

  
  


“Hey” Seungkwan ran her fingers through her short hair, smiling at him.

 

“Oh, it was just you” Jihoon looked at his laptop's screen again. “I thought that noise were Satan’s hooves, was already mentally prepared for him to take me to hell”

 

“You are not that lucky” Seungkwan laughed, she was filling a glass with water. She was wearing a short black dress that accentuated  her body figure, it looked amazing on her.

 

“Come on, don't crush my hopes, it's only 4:00pm”

 

“It's 4:06pm, so get over it” The girl snorted “And you don't have any of those to begin with”

 

“Right”

 

Hansol entered the kitchen and he immediately went to give his girlfriend a back hug. “Mingyu is waiting for us” he told her, kissing one of her cheeks.

 

“Let's go” She left the empty glass in the kitchen counter and blew a kiss at Jihoon, who made a disgust face as he mimicked how the kiss landed on his left cheek.

  
  
  
  
  
  


Minghao and Mingyu were both sitting on the front seats, arguing over who was going to pick the music for the ride that afternoon when Hansol and Seungkwan entered the car.

 

“I'm not letting you play Lana del Rey, Mingyu,  I already want to kill myself” Minghao raised one eyebrow.

 

“But her voice is sweet and-”

 

“And Wonwoo likes her” Seungkwan interrupted,laying her head on Hansol's shoulder.

 

“I'm going to meet a chinese man who will probably make me sit on his lap for the two hours he paid, at least let me choose the music” Minghao pouted, she knew well her tall friend had a soft spot for her pouting.

 

“Fine, just play whatever you want, ugh” Mingyu rolled his eyes and started the engine.

  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  


\-------

  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  


“Shhh” Seungcheol whispered at Jeonghan's ear, as he held his thighs with both hands at each sides of his body. He kissed the latter's neck and then licked it.

 

“No hickeys, you dumb” Jeonghan murmured, eyes closed; he threw his head backwards and bit his lower lip.

 

“You liked it” The older said, chuckling, squeezing his thighs. He started moving faster, rocking his hips against Jeonghan's hips, thrusting deeper.

 

Jeonghan pressed his lips together, trying to avoid moaning. Chan and Jihoon were in the house, he needed to be silent… but he was definitely not good at that.

He covered his mouth with his right hand and moved his hips on the opposite direction, trying to get Seungcheol to hit deeper into his body.

 

“You should see your face right now” Seungcheol moaned with a deep voice into his ear, licking his ear lob.

 

“Fuck” Jeonghan whimpered into his hand, tears forming in his eyes, it felt so good.

  


The long-haired boy came first, hugging Seungcheol by the neck with one arm, while he kept his hand over his hand. The older came a couple of minutes after, inside the condom, biting the latter's shoulder in his attempt of avoid moaning.

  


“You look beautiful just like this” Seungcheol murmured, smiling as he looked at him intently.

 

“Shut up” Jeonghan chuckled, smacking him softly on one shoulder, using the hand he used to cover his mouth minutes before.

 

“I'm hurt, you don't believe me”

 

“I do”

 

“I love you”

 

Jeonghan smiled widely and looked away, shrugging childishly. His cheeks got red and he then looked back at the older.

 

“Let's get dressed, they are going to start wondering where are we” He left a small kiss on the blonde’s cheek and then got up from bed.

  
  
  
  
  


\----------

  
  
  
  
  
  
  


Seungkwan and Hansol entered the fancy hotel room, their hands intertwined, both of them dressed as if they were going to attend a very important party.

 

They stopped in front of the big bed, spotting their client standing up near the window, looking through the glass at the city.

  


“Mr. Kim” Seungkwan called the man, who instantly turned to see them.

 

“My two love birds, I was expecting you” The man smiled, a mask was covering only his eyes, like he always did it. Maybe he was an important person who didn't wanted to be linked to any kind of scandal that included two teenagers.

 

The man handed Hansol the envelope with the money inside, and he went to the bathroom, leaving Seungkwan alone there. They made it always like that, his girlfriend was way better at talking than him.

 

“You look extremely beautiful with that dress”

 

“Thank you” The girl smiled “You know what?” She sat at the edge of the bed, spreading her legs in front on the older “Hansol's hands were inside my panties all the way here… he could barely wait to show you how much he wants to fuck me” she lied, caressing her legs with both hands.

 

“Are you wet?” The man licked his lips, looking intently at her.

 

“I am… I was dripping and I had to clean my legs before entering the room”

 

“Is Hansol already hard?”

 

“He is… and I'm tight”

  


Hansol went out of the bathroom and looked at them, Mr. Kim was already touching himself as he looked at his girlfriend and when he turned his head to look at him and licked his lips, Hansol only sighed and tried to smile, trying to play his role the best he could.

  


“Seungkwan told me you were fingering her all the way here”

 

“I was, I had to stop her from giving me a blowjob inside the car”

 

Seungkwan smiled and started getting undressed.

  
  
  
  
  
  
  


\------

  
  
  
  
  
  


Minghao entered the room wearing a pastel pink tennis skirt and a white top. Underneath she was wearing white lacey panties and bra; she didn't knew what to expect, Jihoon didn't gave her any kind of information nor did Seungcheol, so she just tried to look innocent but sexy, her long red hair that almost reached her waist was curled at the tips.

 

She got rid of her shoes at the entrance of the hotel room and prepared mentally to see an old man sitting on one couch, ready to scratch her ass and water his mouth at the sight of her dick.

  


“Mr. Wen, I hope I didn't make you wait too long for me” She said in a playful voice as she entered. But she stopped before even reaching him.

 

This was not an old man.

 

“I was waiting for you” He turned to see her, smirking. He was young, tall and the most handsome man she ever saw in her life… Mingyu’s crown had just been taken away from him.

  
  
  


She was never the type of girl who developed crushes on other people or that got nervous over certain situations. If Minghao was something, it definitely was confident, probably the most confident girl in the entire world.

 

Her heart stopped beating for a moment and then, it started beating like crazy.

  


“Sit down” _Mr._ Wen told her, walking towards a chair placed in the middle of the room. He sat in there, looking at her.

  
Minghao didn't think about it twice, she followed his orders. Even if she wanted to refuse to it, there was something in his voice that made her follow his command without hesitating, his presence was something out of this world… it kind of made her feel nervous.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> SPOILER ALERT: SMUT IN THE NEXT CHAPTER. FINALLY. (?)
> 
> Do you know who Mr. Wen is? (?) Why is Hansol not happy? Why are Jeonghan and Seungcheol so sneaky? More meanie to come, more drama to come. Buckle your seatbelts my dears. 
> 
> Thank you very much for reading, bookmarking and leaving kudos, it's insane how much love I receive omg seriously what the fuck you are all the best of the world❤
> 
> You may not know but YOUR COMMENTS ARE SUPER IMPORTANT FOR ME, THEY KEEP ME SOFT AND ALIVE AND HEALTHY AND THEY KEEP MY SKIN CLEAR AND MY HAIR SILKY AND MY ENTIRE EXISTENCE IN PEACE. SERIOUSLY, don't even hesitate into leaving your comment it's very important for me to know what you think babes. 
> 
> I love y'all


	9. la petite mort

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Minghao can't believe what happened. Mingyu is ashamed of his flirting skills, Jihoon meets his new client.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> GUESS WHO IS UPDATING HIS STORY BECAUSE HIS READERS ARE TOO FUCKING CUTE AND LEAVE THE MOST HILARIOUS AND AMAZING COMMENTS TO ENCOURAGE HIM? IF YOU GUESSED ME, YOU GUESSED RIGHT.
> 
> Quick update because i swear y'all are the best.

Minghao was panting heavily, she was on her knees in front of her client, still fully dressed, her dick hard trapped inside her panties, said panties were wet.  _ Mr. _ Wen was smirking, he was still dressed and his dick was hard, Minghao could see it even if it was still inside his pants. 

 

It was insane. He hadn't even put his dick inside her body, but she already had two orgasms. 

 

“You are such a good girl” The taller male praised her, widening his grin “I'll let you choose what you want to do next” 

 

“Fuck me, please” Minghao murmured, still panting, trying to catch her breath, looking at him.

 

The man let out a chuckle and he got up from the chair. “You want me to fuck you?” He asked, leaning to speak directly into her right ear. 

 

The girl nodded and she swallowed, his voice sent shivers down to her entire body. “Please” she begged, her eyes closed, never in her life she wanted to have a dick inside so bad. 

 

“What if I rather jerk off while I see your pretty face and then come all over it? You'll have to leave with that boner you have under your skirt, it's none of my business after all” He whispered to her ear, as his hands softly took Minghao's wrists to help her get up from the floor.

 

She was literally melting, that fucking idea even sounded good to her; she got up from the floor and let the man led her to the bed, where she ended up, on her back.

 

The man squeezed her boobs softly over the fabric with both hands and then leaned to kiss them, his hands traveling under the red-haired girl's skirt. “What if I jerk off and come on your delicious boobs?” He asked, looking at her right in the eyes. “Or you want me to fill you? You want to walk out of this room with my cum dripping between your legs?” 

 

Her dick hurted, she moaned softly and swallowed.  _ Sex with clients without using condom was not even allowed.  _

 

“I want that” She bit her lower lip, looking at him, her cheeks red.

 

The taller smirked and then moved her panties a little. Without taking them off he slipped one finger inside that pink ring and started to move it in slow motion, painfully slow motion.

 

“God, fuck” Minghao clenched her jaw and moved her head a little, whispering. 

 

“What if I fuck you only with my fingers? Can you come one more time just by me doing that?” He tried to look surprised, but he leaned to look at her closer “I bet you can, because you are a naughty girl, you already came twice by only hearing and rubbing against me” 

 

“Please” She pleaded, reaching her boner with her left hand.

 

He smacked that hand gently and shook his head. “No touching, I told you” Another finger slipped inside her body, along with the first one. He moved them inside and out, inside and out. A smile formed when he felt something soft and she whimpered, her slender long legs trembled.

 

_ Mr. _ Wen stopped and took those fingers out, undoing his zipper and his suit’s pants button. He lower them just a enough along with his underwear and slipped his dick inside her, just by moving her white lacey panties and separating her buttcheeks. 

 

Minghao threw her head back and with strangled voice she moaned, pulling the bedsheets with both hands. He stopped halfway and pulled back, biting his lower lip.

 

She opened her eyes and practically begged without opening her mouth, that gaze was enough. The chinese man again started to go inside her and stopped halfway; he pulled his sleeves up a little, he looked so sexy dressed all formal while giving her that look… as if he wanted to devour her. Minghao shivered again.

He managed to slip entirely inside her and waited a little, taking her by her hips above the clothes. 

 

“Aahh…” Minghao closed her eyes, moaning with strangled voice, her fists clenched to the bedsheets, she felt so full. The sensation was amazing.

 

He started thrusting harder and deeper after only a couple of minutes with that slow pace, he needed more and he knew she also was needing more than that. 

 

The red-haired girl curved her back a little and she opened her eyes to see how her client took her legs to put them over his shoulders. He leaned and without stopping his hard thrusts, he kissed her neck, her cheeks and finally her lips, with hunger, biting and licking them, their moans dying into each other's lips.

 

Her hair contrasted the whiteness of the sheets that covered the bed, the color of it almost matched her lips after they stopped kissing. He took her by her thighs and squeezed that zone, Minghao was sure his fingers were going to leave marks there, he thrusted deeper and harder, the bed was already squeaking as it knocked against the wall.

 

Minghao felt her legs numb and she knew it. “Mnhhh, aaahhh” she closed her eyes and squeezed her boobs above the shirt she was using, as she came for the third time inside her panties. 

 

“Mmmnhh” He moaned into her ear and bit her earlobe softly, the way she trapped his dick inside was delicious. He came after thrusting one more time, but he kept doing it, gradually decreasing the speed until his hips stopped at all.

 

They both were panting, the room was now in silence. 

 

“Good job, princess, you deserve a gift” He murmured in chinese into her ear and from his back pocket he took out an envelope. He pulled his hips and released himself from those warm walls; with both hands he put the envelope inside her wet and now sticky white panties, chuckling. “I'll see you later” He said, again in chinese, and then he left the room.

  
  


It took a couple of minutes for her to realize what just had happened. She reached the envelope and took it away from her panties.

 

“Fuck” she whispered to herself. She didn't even counted the money before doing anything, she didn't follow the rules. 

  
  
  
  
  
  


\----

  
  
  
  
  
  
  


Jihoon got ready to leave the house for the night, it was not common for him to have services where he only had to talk with his clients, but that night seemed to be the exception.

 

He dressed simply, with a pair of denim jeans, white t-shirt and sneakers he went out of the house with Mingyu. He was going to drive him to a restaurant where his client and him will be meeting. Jihoon sat on the front seat next to Mingyu, they needed to hurry because currently they were all at service and having only three drivers was difficult with the schedules.

  
  
  


Jihoon entered the restaurant and asked the hostess for the table where  _ Mr. Dokyeom  _ was waiting for him. 

 

“Sorry for being late” Jihoon excused himself as he sat in front of the man. 

 

The latter smiled widely and shook his head “Don't worry, I've been here for like ten minutes only, I was waiting for you to order”

 

“Thank you” Jihoon smiled at him “I'm Woozi, nice to meet you, Mr. Dokyeom”

 

“Oh, please, without the  _ Mr,  _ it makes me feel way too older and I'm sure were are about the same age” His beautiful smiled appeared again on his lips.

 

Jihoon shrugged, keeping a small smile and he looked at the menu “Okay then, Dokyeom. How was your day? Did anything interesting happen?”

 

“Let's see… I had an average day, maybe because there's not much to do now, but I may be getting into something interesting. If everything goes well I'll get a higher position”

 

“Sounds exciting, I hope everything goes more than well then”

  
  
  
  
  


\----

  
  
  
  
  
  


“Thank you for coming for me” Wonwoo entered the car and bowed at Mingyu as he sat on the seat next to him “Can I come to your room when we get home? I want to see Lily and wish her good night” He was wearing a navy blue shirt, buttoned all the way up and light blue along with white sneakers. 

 

Mingyu almost sighed at how handsome he looked, with his black hair styled to the back, letting him see his undercut. “Lily?” Mingyu asked getting out of his daydreaming.

 

“My orchid, Lily” Wonwoo smiled, his hands resting on his lap. 

 

“Yes, of course you can come” Mingyu nodded and then he started the engine “I talked with her in the morning when I woke up, she is funny, she shared good jokes with me”

 

Wonwoo chuckled and he nodded, looking at the taller. “I'm happy she is good at telling jokes, because I'm bad at it”

 

“By the way… you look very handsome today” Mingyu swallowed, nervous, not looking at him. He was glad he was the one driving, he had an excuse to be looking at something else.

 

“Thank you” Wonwoo bowed politely and he turned his gaze to look at the taller. “You look handsome too”

 

“Neat” Mingyu answered.

  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  


“Neat” Mingyu let out a groan, frustrated. “It's fucking 2017, who says  _ neat _ ?”

 

“Apparently you, loser” Minghao laughed at him, they were both laying on her bed, Mingyu was still embarrassed at his stupid answer and he couldn't go alone with Wonwoo to his own room.

 

“I wanted to die” Mingyu groaned again, shame taking over his features.

 

“Stop spending time with Jihoon” Minghao laughed again, she was now wearing a pastel green gym bra and short black shorts, her usual pajamas, she liked to sleep in underwear because it was way more comfortable. She was also trying to pay attention to Mingy, but it was difficult, her mind was still inside that hotel room. 

“How was your service with Mr. scratch-your-ass, old-perverted-ass, chinese-ass? Terrible?” Mingyu asked, turning his head to look at the girl.

 

Minghao sighed. “You know? In France people call orgasms  _ la petite mort _ which means  _ the little death _ , because when you reach orgasm it feels so good you literally feel like dying and then you reborn?” she explained, looking at the ceiling.

 

Mingyu tilted his head to one side, not really understanding why she was saying that, so he only nodded.

 

“I died three times today, in two hours” Minghao said in a really low voice, she was still surprised about it.

 

“You came three times?” Mingyu was surprised, his eyes opened widely and he crawled closed to her so he could look at her eyes “That old man took viagra or something?” 

  
“He was not an old man” Minghao looked at the taller and shook her head “He was young and handsome, and… please don't tell anyone about this” her face turned serious for a couple of seconds “I even forgot to count the money first, fuck, I even forgot my fucking name”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Fifty shades of Wen Junhui, coming soon.  
> AND JIHOON'S NEW CLIENT. 
> 
> Babies, thank you so much for reading, bookmarking, leaving kudos and leaving your comments. I LITERALLY SCREAM EVERYTIME I SEE A NEW COMMENT IN MY INBOX, they keep me alive, they keep my skin glowing and my anxiety away. (?) Seriously don't even hesitate into leaving in a comment what you think, your thoughts, everyTHING I AM ALWAYS HAPPY TO READ.
> 
>  
> 
> also in case you want to chat with this friendly ghost insta@paradoxx420 i'm lame and tell bad jokes but I'm always happy to make friends. LOVE Y'ALL CUTIES ❤❤


	10. GOD IS WATCHING

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Jeonghan explains things to Chan and gets a new client. Hansol was looking for copper but he found something else. Wonwoo tells Mingyu his favourite kind of flowers.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> i seriously can't believe you guys, i have the time of my life crying at your comments, i LITERALLY sob at each one of them

Wonwoo was seven years old and his black hair was long enough to be tied up into two ponytails, his bangs covered his forehead. His mother chose a pink dress for him that afternoon and as they were walking to the park; he was fifteen when he  finally spoke up his mind. 

He wasn't comfortable with being called  _ princess _ , or  _ queen _ , or  _ she _ , because he wasn’t a girl, he didn't feel like one. 

 

He was an introvert; he preferred to spend his time reading than watching cartoons, and when not, he liked to go outside and explore the world to prove if the books he read were true, especially with animals and plants. Throughout his life, Wonwoo didn't really made friends, of course he talked to some kids of his class, but it was difficult even doing that. 

  
  
  
  
  
  


Wonwoo got out of his room and walked downstairs, to the kitchen, where he heard voices. He bowed and smiled politely at his housemates, who were eating breakfast. 

With his index left finger he pushed the bridge of his glasses to adjust them on his nose bridge and turned to take a glass, filling it with water later. 

 

“You ever heard of personal space?” Chan asked Jeonghan, who just entered the kitchen and sat on his legs. 

 

“He hasn't” Mingyu answered, trying not to laugh. 

 

“I have” Jeonghan pouted at the taller of them “It's just not my thing” He gave Chan a sleepy smile. 

 

“Today's schedule includes Jeonghan and Wonwoo, the rest of you have the day off” Seungcheol spoke, reading the emails from his cellphone. 

 

“At what time should I be ready?” Wonwoo asked, taking a small pill out of a small orange container, looking at his boss. 

 

“At three” Seungcheol answered, lifting his head to smile at the younger. 

 

Wonwoo hummed and then nodded, smiling thankfully at the latter. He put the pill on his tongue and then he drank the water to swallow it. 

 

“Do you want to speak with Lily?” Mingyu said looking at the skinny boy standing next to the refrigerator.

 

“I can wait until you finish your breakfast, I don't want to-”

 

“I finished!” Mingyu stood up from the table and he smacked Minghao accidentally on the shoulder with one of his arms.

 

“Oh my fucking God I think you broke my shoulder” Minghao whined, her eyes closed as she rubbed the injured area with one hand.

 

“I'm sorry, I'm sorry” Mingyu started rubbing her shoulder too, worried. 

 

“You hit me straight in the shoulder, I’m going to lose the arm” Minghao continued, even if the pain was not extreme, she was just being dramatic. 

 

“Finally one thing Mingyu is straight at, hitting” Jeonghan looked at the taller and covered his mouth with one hand, trying not to laugh. 

 

Mingyu pouted and he walked out of the kitchen, being followed by Wonwoo.

 

“Leave the door open, kids” Seungcheol raised his voice without looking at them, his gaze stuck on his cellphone’s screen “I want to hear if Mingyu says anything embarrassing enough to mock him later” 

 

“So, back to our talk” Seungkwan spoke leaning to rest her head on Hansol's shoulder “Let's watch movies later today, something about zombies or horror”

 

Hansol nodded enthusiastically. “Let's order pizza and-”

 

“No movies about zombies” Jihoon crossed his arms.

 

“Why?” Hansol whined, pouting already.

 

“I get jealous easily over dead people” 

  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  


“My mom has a garden full of all kinds of flowers” Wonwoo said in a low voice, sitting on the floor in front of  _ Lily _ . “I remember coming back from school to water her plants every day”

 

“Which are your favorite flowers?” Mingyu asked, sitting next to him, watching intently as the slightly shorter male caressed the flower gently with his fingertips.

 

Wonwoo made a thoughtful expression. “I don't have any particular favorite flower, I like all of them because they are all pretty in their own way. I like to compare them with people, each one of us are different, but we are all beautiful in our very own ways, we bloom when we find the right place to be”

 

Mingyu looked at him in complete silence and nodded, fascinated. He didn't know what he liked the most about the other male, his way of thinking, how smart he was, or how he looked so serious and almost rude but how soft he actually was. The only thing he knew for sure, was that his crush over Wonwoo seemed to be growing, just like Lily. 

 

“You are so pretty” Wonwoo murmured to his plant, smiling as he continued to touch it gently “You want me to take you outside so you can get tanned?” He jokingly said, taking the flowerpot carefully and standing up from the floor. He opened the door of the balcony and went outside to put Lily there.

 

“What if she likes to be pale?” Mingyu asked, looking at Wonwoo, still sitting on the floor. 

 

“I don't think she will mind being tanned like you, that honey-like skin tone is absolutely beautiful too… kind of makes me want to drip it on a toast” Wonwoo shrugged, not looking at him.

 

Mingyu smiled widely and he stood up from the floor. 

  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  


“Close the door” Jeonghan told Chan once the younger entered his room.

 

Chan sat on the bed and he looked intently at the latter, as he opened the closet and started looking for something to wear that night. “You know what kind of client you'll have?” 

 

“Cheol said is a new client… hopefully he will be a normal one” Jeonghan shrugged. He took a dress off a hanger and turned to see Chan. “I know I owe you an explanation, that's why I called you” 

 

The younger nodded and kept quiet. 

 

“You are currently holding my secret but you don't even know why, so here's the story” Jeonghan took a deep breath and he sat next to Chan. “As you may know, Seungcheol and Jihoon are a thing. They started dating when they were young and all that shit, but somehow Seungcheol doesn't really feel love for Jihoon”

 

“Why are they dating then?”

 

“They are not dating” Jeonghan scoffed and rolled his eyes “They broke up”

 

“They seem like a couple to me” Chan raised one eyebrow while looking at the older.

 

“Shut up, kid” The blonde let his body fell on to his back over the bed and took a deep breath “Seungcheol tried to break up with him but Jihoon cut his wrists open, he is an unstable person and he needs Seungcheol, that being said, I don't personally think that's love, but then again, he depends on him. Cheol and I… kind of happened, it just happened one day”

 

Chan nodded and he turned his head to look at the older. “But it's a secret because he can't leave Jihoon, right?”

 

“Yeah… we keep things lowkey”

 

“Is it just sex or…”

 

“I fell for him immediately, but for him it was just sex at first. Now things escalated, that's for sure”

 

“But what about Jihoon? It doesn't seem right to me, he is a nice guy” 

 

“I love Jihoon, I know I sound like a jerk because I am fucking his boyfriend, but I do like him, he is nice and he helped me a lot. If it wasn't for him I wouldn't have a place to live or a job”

 

“What if Seungcheol talks with him? What if he makes Jihoon understand what's going on?” 

 

“He promised me he will talk to Jihoon, because we want to make things right, he is waiting for the right moment” 

 

Chan bit his lower lip and nodded. “I really hope he does it, if Jihoon finds out it will be terrible for him” 

  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  


“Do you love me?” Hansol looked at Seungkwan as she was entering the room wearing only underwear, her hair wet, she took a shower.

 

“Nah” Seungkwan closed the door behind her and stopped next to the bed, looking at her boyfriend. “Of course I love you, loser” She leaned to kiss him on the lips and then she walked away to take a hair brush. “You are needy recently, what's going on?”

 

“Nothing, I just wanted to hear you saying it” Hansol shrugged, sitting at the edge of the mattress. 

 

“I love you, Hansol Vernon Chwe” She started brushing her hair and smiled at him, and as soon as she finished, she went to sit by his side.

 

“I love you too, Boo Seungkwan” The male took his girlfriend's hand and squeezed it gently. “You remember the first time we met?”

 

“I try not to” Seungkwan snorted, turning her head to look at those honey eyes.

 

“I really love you” He said, looking back at those dark brown eyes. “I want to make you happy, I don't believe in legends about soulmates and shit, but I want to be with you forever… only if that makes you happy too”

 

“Aw, babe” A small smile formed on Seungkwan's lips “You already made me the happiest woman alive, all of this is thanks to you, I don't think I will ever be able to pay back what you gave to me” 

 

“Do you love me?” Hansol asked again, still looking at those chocolate eyes.

 

“I love you, Hansol” She leaned to press a soft kiss on his lips “I know you don't like us doing this but it will be only for a while, okay? Only until we get enough money”

 

“Come here” He grabbed her hips and carefully made her sit on his lap “My beautiful girl” He kissed her chin and later her cheek.

 

“Call me that again” Seungkwan smiled widely.

 

“My beautiful girl, my queen” Hansol's hands traveled over his girlfriend's legs until he reached her ass.

 

“You like it, huh?” She raised one eyebrow and leaned to kiss his lips.

 

“I had always liked it, when I first saw this amazing ass I knew it needed to be mine” 

 

“Shut up, loser, you were lucky I liked your accent”

 

“What about my A+ flirting skills?” Hansol grinned “ _ Excuse me? Do you know where the cereal is _ ?” 

 

Seungkwan started laughing. “ _ It's right behind you _ ” 

 

“I was looking for copper and I found gold instead” 

 

“Oh my God” Seungkwan rolled her eyes and pushed her boyfriend by the shoulders down to the bed. She took a pillow and pressed it on Hansol's face “Die, please die” 

 

Hansol laughed and gripping her hips firmly, he made her fall into the bed next to him. 

  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  


Jeonghan went down the stairs wearing a black short dress with pink lace at the end of the skirt. He was also wearing cat ears and red lipstick along with stockings, underneath he was only wearing a black lace thong. 

  
  


“Wow, babe, you look bomb” Minghao was sitting on the couch, watching tv with Jihoon and Mingyu. 

 

“Thank you, I spent like an hour doing my makeup” Jeonghan smiled. He put his hands on his hips and walked as if he was going on the catwalk.

 

“I totally forgot you can look slutty too”Jihoon commented playfully, grinning.

 

“Get you a man that can do both” Jeonghan wiggled his eyebrows and shoot handguns at him.

 

“I think the only thing you are missing is this” Seungcheol stopped in front of the blonde, car keys in his left hand and a black choker in the other. He stood behind the shorter and carefully put the choker around his neck, clipping it at the back, it had a sleight bell at the middle of it. “Be a good kitty with your client”

 

“A kitty or a pussy?” Jeonghan asked, grinning.

 

“It's too early for this kind of sexual tension” Mingyu raised his voice from where he was sitting, and it earned him a smack on the shoulder from Minghao. 

 

“But isn't this the  _ whore house _ ? I thought it meant it's never too early for sexual things” Wonwoo said, thoughtful, standing at the end of the stairs. 

 

“I love you so much, Wonwoo” Jeonghan wiped fake tears off his eyes. 

 

“We have to go, we will be back soon” Seungcheol looked at Jihoon and the latter nodded in response.

 

“Remember it's movies night, bring something for dinner” Minghao raised her voice.

 

“Wonwoo you look so handsome, be careful!” Mingyu yelled once the door was closed.

 

Minghao and Jihoon bursted into laughter and he just pouted, crossing his arms, embarrassed.

  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  


Jeonghan entered the room and closed the door behind him. He took a deep breath and walked inside. 

 

“Hello” He smiled once he saw a tall and slim figure standing next to the window. “Did I make you wait?”

 

The figure turned, revealing a good-looking guy, who almost shivered at the sight. “N-no! It's fine! Eh, Uhm, I-I’m” he nervously walked towards Jeonghan and stopped right in front of him.

 

“Nice to meet you” The blonde smiled, flirty, looking intently at him.

 

“Nice to meet you too, I-I’m Joshua, uhm, beautiful, or handsome?” The guy speaked quickly and dumbly, laughing out of nervousness.

 

“Does it matter? I can be anything you want” Jeonghan tried to keep it cool, but this dude was annoying. “You have anything for me, Joshua?”

 

The guy gave him the envelope with shaky hands as he nodded. 

 

“I'll leave for a couple of minutes so you can relax, okay?” The blonde took the envelope and went inside the bathroom. 

 

Once he was inside, he took a deep breath. He rolled his eyes and started counting the money, mumbling to himself how bad he wanted that dude to stop acting fucking weird. 

But maybe it was because he looked so good. He turned to see himself on the mirror and smiled, of course it was because he was hella gorgeous, nothing less than that.

 

He opened the door and with renewed attitude, he walked towards the guy. “Ready, babe?” With both hands he managed to sit him at the edge of the bed, smiling.

 

“I-I’m, u-uhh” Joshua took Jeonghan by the hips loosely and swallowed. 

 

“Do you want me all on four? Or maybe you want me to give you a blowjob?” Jeonghan started moving slowly on his lap. He stopped after a couple of minutes after no response and took a deep breath. 

 

Jeonghan kneeled on the floor in front of Joshua and quickly opened his pants, maybe if he just stopped talking and jumped to the action things will stop being fucking awkward and annoying. He took the latter's dick and started caressing it, later he give it a small lick. 

  
  


“No! God is watching!” The guy, Joshua, yelled and he ran out of the room with his pants down his ankles. 

  
  
It took a couple of minutes for Jeonghan to digest what the fuck had just happened. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> SO HEY, WHAT DO YOU THINK? JUNHAO TO COME VERY SOON AND YOU KNOW WHO WILL COME S O O N TOO? hehehehe 
> 
> pleasE I'M BEGGING YOU leave your comments because they absolutely give me life, I'm not even kidding with this one, i deeply love and appreciate each one of them, babes i love y'all you are amazing and always make me laugh with the things you have to say and it's important to me to know what you think THANK YOU FOR READING AND LEAVING KUDOS AND COMMENTS AND BOOKMARKING THIS 
> 
>  
> 
> also i don't know if this is old but i just recently found a Google translate version of adore you and i cried for an entire hour she is my bias now it's the only version i need the other is cancelled, if you don't what I'm talking about look for it on youtube and let's cry together, my boyfriend had nightmares because of it
> 
>  
> 
> I LOVE Y'ALL ❤❤❤❤❤


	11. chemistry

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Chan never says something he can't later prove. Seungkwan is art. Jeonghan is trying to find a new figure to worship.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> i nyeac over my readers, literally, i everyday nyeac nyeac nae ttaemune nyeac nyeac

“I'm not kidding when I tell you he literally ran out of the room yelling  _ God is watching _ ” Jeonghan murmured, his eyes closed.

 

“I know, Hannie, you told me the story at least one hundred times” Seungcheol whispered to his ear as he holded him by the hips with both hands “It's been a week, get over it, rich people are weird and you earned money without doing anything” He slowly started to move his hips against the latter's.

 

“It's four in the morning, let me complain in peace” The blonde male pouted and he opened his eyes to turn his head a little, glancing at the taller. 

 

“Are you giving me orders?” Seungcheol's right hand went straight to take the shorter by his long hair, gripping it firmly and pulling it gently so the latter's back was against his chest.

 

“No” Jeonghan shook his head and covered his mouth with one hand, using the other as support against the wet wall.

 

They were in the shower.

 

Seungcheol smiled and he started moving his hips faster, thrusting harder. He bit the blonde's shoulders, then pressed soft kisses all over the area. 

 

Jeonghan leaned to the front and pressed both hands on the wall, his eyes closed as he felt Seungcheol going deeper and deeper in his body. 

  
  


Someone knocked at the door and tried to open.

 

“Seungcheol?” Jihoon's voice at the other side of the door echoed. 

 

“Yeah?” Seungcheol answered without stopping his hips, instead, he fastened the pace and the hand that previously held Jeonghan's hair, went to his erection, starting to masturbate the younger while he fucked him hard.

 

Jeonghan shook his head desperately, covering his mouth again with one hand.

 

“Do you want me to check the emails or you're going to check them by yourself? I already have part of the schedule for everyone today but I need to know if some of the meetings will move to another day, I can't sleep anyways so I want to use this something being useful” Jihoon raised his voice so Seungcheol could listen to him over the sound of the running water.

 

“I think me and Wonwoo are the only ones with the day full already, why don't you wait for me and we check them together?” Seungcheol pressed his fingers on Jeonghan's hips and moved his own hips up and down, moving then his fingers to squeeze the latter's buttcheeks.

 

“Alright” Jihoon nodded to himself “You know?” 

 

“What?” Seungcheol pulled Jeonghan by the shoulders to make him stand straight, his chest against the latter's back, and he put a hand over the one Jeonghan already had there to avoid moaning out loud.

 

“I really liked yesterday, we should have another date soon” Jihoon smiled a little, whole-heartedly, only because nobody was looking at him. 

 

Seungcheol thrusted deeper and harder, holding Jeonghan with one arm around his lower body, and he bit his right shoulder to avoid moaning as he came inside the blonde. 

 

Jeonghan whimpered silently against Seungcheol's hand and closed his eyes, spilling his warm fluids over his lower stomach, luckily the water cleaned it fast.

 

“We should, where do you want to go?” Seungcheol asked, trying not to pant as he asked. 

 

“I'll leave it to you. Come to my room when you finish showering” Jihoon said before leaving, going inside his room. 

  
  


Jeonghan turned to see the taller and frowned, still panting. 

 

“He agreed to see a therapist” Seungcheol cupped Jeonghan's face with both hands and he pressed small kisses all over his face.

 

“Right” Jeonghan rolled his eyes “We can't keep doing this to him” he whispered, putting his hands on Seungcheol's hands.

 

“Please don't start again” Seuncheol took a deep breath “I swear, I'll take him out today and I'll talk with him”

 

“Promise?” Jeonghan chewed his inner cheek.

 

“Promise, babe” The taller pressed a kiss on his lips and then on his nose “It's time to make things right”

 

“Don't tell him about this yet, let's wait a little until we go public, please” 

 

“Okay… go back to sleep, come on” He kissed the latter's lips again and stopped the water, carefully stepping out of the shower with the blonde, as silently as they could. 

  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  


Seungkwan came to Seoul to live with her grandparents when she was ten years old, because her parents didn't care about her. Her father married again after divorcing her mother and formed another family, so she was not in that picture… but with her mother’s neither, because she married again too, and when she got pregnant again with twins, the easiest thing to make was to get rid of the only thing blocking her fresh new start.

 

Her grandparents weren't exactly happy but there was nothing they could do, already having her with them. They liked to ground her for any little thing she did, and the fact that she was not good at school and failed subjects made being yelled at, a constant way of living, there was a time where she almost forgot she was Boo Seungkwan because her grandparents only called her  _ little fuck _ , or  _ disappointment.  _

Of course she was depressed, but every teenager is a little depressed, right? Because they feel like they don't fit, or that they are awkward, unwanted and their body image is far beyond of what they would like it to be. 

 

But Seungkwan was really all of that. She was unwanted, unloved, awkward and her body was a boy’s body, not a girl’s body. Her life was actual hell until meeting someone changed it. 

  
  


Hansol. 

  
  
  
  
  
  


Seungkwan sighed and she put on a big navy blue t-shirt, that was a actually Hansol's, over her naked body. “Let's go get something to eat” she called her boyfriend, looking for her panties on the floor. 

 

“You know what? If I was given the opportunity to choose how I want to die… I would like to die crushed by your thighs” Hansol said, thoughtful, getting out of bed as he looked to his girlfriend.

 

She stopped from pulling her panties up to laugh. “What are you even saying” with both hands she finished putting her pink panties on and she reached for her bra to put it on too.

 

“I mean it, those thighs are a work of art, my girl should be displayed in a museum” Hansol proudly got up to put on his underwear and shorts. 

 

“Alright, Davinci, why don't you go to the kitchen first? I need to pee before going downstairs” Seungkwan rolled her eyes with a soft smile on her lips and she kissed her boyfriend's forehead before patting his ass with one hand, encouraging him to leave. 

 

“I'll wait for you downstairs, beautiful” Hansol said before kissing her cheek and leave. 

  
  


Once she was alone, Seungkwan sighed deeply and closed the door, her back pressed on it. She closed her eyes and started crying, around that time of the year she always felt miserable. 

  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  


“So, Jihoon, tomorrow you are out for two hours, dating, no sex” Seungcheol started explaining as he was standing on the front door, ready to leave.

 

“Minghao” This time Jihoon spoke, he was sitting on the single couch with his laptop resting at his lap.

 

“Yeah?” The red-haired girl turned her head to look at the shorter.

 

“Your chinese client is back, that one you complained about the last time. You want me to send Jeonghan instead?” The shorter male didn't look at her, he was busy typing.

 

“It's fine, I'll go” She tried to sound uninterested, but she bit her lower lip, her dick already hard for thinking about that man. 

 

“Okay” Jihoon answered still not looking at her.

 

“As expected Wonwoo is busy tomorrow too, Mingyu will drive all of you to your meetings” Seungcheol made a pause to look at his cellphone “Jeonghan, your catholic guy wants to see you again too” he snorted, looking at the blonde.

 

“What if I don't want to see him?” Jeonghan furrowed, ready to complain “What if he throws holy water at me? Or smacks me with a bible?” 

 

“I bet he will, in fact I think his hobby is hiring sluts to smack them with his bible” Minghao turned her head to look at Jeonghan “But the last time he forgot the book of life so he ran away screaming as the holy spirit descended over him”

 

Mingyu guffawed. 

 

“Die” Jeonghan pouted “I really don't want to see him, Satan save me” 

 

“You should try another religion, God doesn't want you but neither Satan” Jihoon chuckled, lifting his head to look at Jeonghan.

 

“What's the huge thing that lives in the ocean name?” Mingyu snapped his fingers, looking at the ceiling, trying to find the answer.

 

“The Kraken?” Seungcheol looked at Mingyu, curious.

 

“Not him, the cool one” Mingyu shook his head, still snapping his fingers.

 

“This kid just called the Kraken lame” Minghao raised one eyebrow, looking at her boss.

 

“Cthulhu” Wonwoo said, he was standing next to Seungcheol, quiet and ready to leave.

 

“That one!” Mingyu smiled widely, giving Wonwoo thumbs up, who in return smiled and nodded. “Worship Cthulhu” He suggested, looking at Jeonghan.

 

“I can't even pronounce it, Gyu” Jeonghan made a face, already giving up, he was going to meet  _ virgin's mary second child  _ and that big ass octopus was not going to help him.

 

“We are leaving, when we get back I'm taking you out, be ready” Seungcheol said to Jihoon, who just nodded without looking at him, and then he, Wonwoo and Chan, left the house. 

  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  


“I'm sorry I made you wait” Chan entered room, confident, he got used to it and convinced himself after his first payment. Giving the money to the clinic so his mother could stay there made him feel proud of himself, not about his job, but about himself being able to help. And there was nothing wrong, right? Some people robbed, others killed, he received money as exchange for his body.

 

“You must be Dino” 

 

A voice brought him back from his thoughts. “Yes, nice to meet you” He smiled as soon as he saw the face of the man waiting for him sitting on the bed.

 

“I'm Hoshi” The man stood up, letting Chan see how tall he was in comparison to him. His black smooth hair was parted in the middle and gracefully fell over his forehead. “One of my co-workers told me you are very… impressive, so I decided I needed to check that for myself” 

 

“I don't want to brag about it but I'll have you moaning under me until you can't scream anymore” Chan laughed, he was going to be the sluttiest one, the most slutty slut ever. 

 

Hoshi laughed. “So you are going to ride my dick that well?” he raised one of his eyebrows. “I hope you actually make it because if not, I'll call your boss so he knows he has a little liar in his team”

 

Chan lifted his forehead proudly. “I never say something I can't later prove” He took his shirt off and threw it to the floor, then he started undoing the button and zipper of his jeans, under the heavy gaze of his new client.

 

Hoshi formed a small smile and approached him, helping with taking the latter's pants off as he pressed his lips against the other's, harshly, biting and sucking. 

His hands squeezed the younger’s ass and he moaned on his lips in response.

 

They managed to get undressed and Hoshi didn't waste any time into putting a condom on his dick. “I have something for you” He said, walking to grab his pants, he took the envelope out of one pocket.

 

Chan nodded but he didn't bother to count the money, he took the envelope and left it on the nightstand. With both hands he took Hoshi’s shoulders and shove him on the bed, eager to continue. 

 

_ The client's pleasure is more important than your pleasure _ . 

 

The younger positioned himself on Hoshi’s lap, his legs at each side of the latter's body, looking down at him as he licked his lips.

 

Hoshi caressed Chan's legs up to his ass, kissing his neck and biting it softly; his hands ended up clenching to his buttcheeks and he separated them slipping his erection between them.

 

Chan closed his eyes and moaned, pushing his client down to the mattress with both hands. Once the latter's erection was fully inside him, he started moving up and down slowly, rhythmically, his hands on the latter's chest. 

 

“God, fuck” The younger moaned under his breath, starting to move faster. 

 

Hoshi smirked, and he took the younger's hips with both hands, helping him to go faster as he himself moved his own hips up each time the younger went down. They looked into each other’s eyes and Chan leaned to kiss him, his tongue eager to meet the inside of his client's mouth. 

  
  


The younger stopped moving his hips and Hoshi used that pause to throw switch positions, making him lay on the bed to make himself space between his legs.

 

“Seems like the one screaming under is going to be someone else” Hoshi grinned, not wasting time into going inside him again. He grabbed his hips with both hands and started moving, thrusting hard into the younger's body.

 

Chan curved his back and grabbed the bedsheets, throwing his head backwards, his legs wrapping around the latter's waist. He didn't care who was under, as long as he continued to fuck him like that. 

  
  
  


Next thing Chan knows, is that he is all on four, moaning loudly as Hoshi thrusts him eagerly, holding his hips, smacking his ass from time to time. 

 

“Jesus, fuck, fuck” Chan moaned, moving his hips in the opposite direction of the thrusts, feeling Hoshi’s dick going deeper and deeper into his body. 

 

The room was filled with their heavy breathing, their moans and the sound their skins made when their bodies crashed into each other, naked. Hoshi caressed Chan’s back going up until he reached his shoulders, he grabbed him by them and started to thrust deeper and faster. 

 

Hoshi groaned with his eyes closed, he was so close. 

 

Chan groaned too, he leaned on his forearms and raised his ass a little more, moving his hips from side to side. Hoshi replied to that by spanking him hard twice and he grabbed his ass with both hands to squeeze it. 

  
  


_ Sometimes you won't even finish, but that's okay, you can always come home and we'll help you.  _

  
  


The younger acted quickly, and he made his client lay on the mattress to ride him one more time; he slipped that dick inside his body and started moving up and down, alternating with moving his hips in circular motion. His left hand started working on his erection and he moaned when he felt it. 

 

Chan came on his hand, and on Hoshi's lower stomach as well as on part of his chest. The taller's hands grabbed his hips firmly and he started moving his own hips at a harder pace, with a couple of thrusts more, Hoshi came too, inside the condom. 

 

Both of them were panting, exhausted. Chan looked down at his client and smiled, triumphantly, an electric sensation running all over his body.  _ Chemistry _ , when you immediately get to connect with someone you just know, it's chemistry. 

 

“I guess you were right” Hoshi caressed his sides, smiling exhausted. 

  
“I told you, I’ll never say anything I can't later prove” Chan shrugged, keeping his smile and he later leaned to kiss his lips. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> i just want to quickly say i have the best readers in the entire fucking world i will fist fight anyone for that i don't even care my cute babies are the most AMAZING AND BEAUTIFUL CREATURES EVER 
> 
> as always, thank you so much for reading, bookmarking, leaving kudos AND LEAVING YOUR COMMENTS. I SWEAR TO GOD I LIVE FOR THEM, I LAUGH AND SOB WHEN I READ THEM THEY ARE ALL I WANT AND NEED SO DON'T HESITATE INTO LEAVING A COMMENT SAYING WHAT YOU THINK BECAUSE IT'S HELLA IMPORTANT FOR ME I SWEAR 
> 
>  
> 
> also because english is not my first language so I'm always worried if the things i write sound good or sound odd especially now that I'm writing sexual scenes god it's so difficult to translate in my mind all the positions and so... SO YEAH PLEASE LEAVE ME YOUR THOUGHTS. 
> 
> i always saY IT BUY ANYWAYS, i lOvE Y'ALL ❤❤❤


	12. overwhelmed

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Jihoon and Seungcheol are done? Jeonghan tells Chan what happened, and later meets church boy. Minghao meets Mr. Wen again and things escalate quickly.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> so I'll ask important questions now, are u babes 'seventeen teen teen' or 'seventeeeeeeeen yup!' ???

Being a drug addict was not something nice, Mingyu knew well, his parents were two hopeless junkies. He was still very young when he learned to cook and clean the house, and he basically became the one who took care of the household since his parents were always too wasted or high to care about it. Or to care about him or his little sister. 

 

And even when they disappeared for days and even weeks, even when they didn't showed up to his school’s festivals or his sister's, even if they sometimes didn't remember his name due to their high states of intoxication… Mingyu loved them too much. 

 

His heart couldn't hold hate to the people who gave him life and gave him the best thing he had, his sister. 

 

Mingyu got his first job when he was fourteen and it was at a restaurant, washing dishes. He remembers running from one place to another to get his sister from school to the house, helping her with homework, feeding her and even helping to brush her hair and arranging it into two french braids. 

 

The only thing hisnpure heart hated, were drugs, because they took away from him what he loved the most. 

  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  


Mingyu sat down on the edge of his bed, silent, something unusual for him. Wonwoo couldn't help but to turn his head from Lily to the taller. 

 

“Something's wrong” Wonwoo said, standing up from the floor to sit by his side. 

 

“I just remembered something and it kind of made me go back in time” Mingyu tried to smile and shrugged, trying to cheer himself.

 

“It's something bad, judging by the way your face turned serious” Wonwoo bit his lower lip for one moment before continuing “You know? You shouldn't look at the past for a long period of time, because if something bad is there it will inevitably try to pull you back… We can't change what's in there, it happened for a reason, and most of those reasons don't have a good explanation other than making us think the universe just decided to take a shit on our lives”

 

“I never heard you cursing before” Mingyu smiled a little, not looking at him, trying to make the things less tense.

 

“We are getting to know each other, right?” Wonwoo smiled too “I don't usually curse but sometimes we really need to give emphasis on things, like now. It's okay to be sad sometimes, it’s totally normal, but don't let that sadness stay for a long period of time, it would be a waste for a such good person like you” he reached one of Mingyu's hand with his own and squeezed it gently. 

 

Mingyu's heart skipped a beat. 

  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  


“We are out of almond milk already?” Jeonghan shook the empty bottle, pouting.

 

“I told you yesterday” Chan lifted his head from his plate, full with two pancakes showered in honey, to look at the older. 

 

“Baby, do you want another pancake?” Minghao turned and her eyes stuck on Jihoon, who looked at she in return.

 

“Don’t call me  _ baby  _ unless you are going to abort me” Jihoon answered, lifting one of his eyebrows “And no, thanks, I’m already full”

 

“Evil baby” Minghao muttered, focusing again into flipping the pancakes. 

 

“Jeonghan, Jihoon, Minghao, you need to be ready by six” Seungcheol said out loud after a couple of minutes in total silence just drinking his coffee “I'll go see if Wonwoo is ready to leave” 

  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  


After breakfast Chan and Jeonghan went out to the balcony of the older’s room to smoke, they were sitting on the floor, just staring at the sky without saying anything. The air felt different, but it was probably because autumn was near.

 

“So? How was your client?” Jeonghan asked after releasing the smoke he was holding in his lungs through his mouth “He fucked you good? You seemed happy yesterday when you arrived”

 

“It was fucking great” Chan nodded, not even looking at the latter “Have you ever look at someone and just need to fucking get rid of your clothes and jump over him?” 

 

“Yeah” 

 

“That sounded sarcastic”

 

“Sorry, that's how I usually sound” Jeonghan smiled at Chan and he extinguished the cigarette on the floor, next to him. “But I mean it, that's how I feel for Seungcheol”

 

“Talking about that, how did things went yesterday with him and Jihoon?” Chan asked, curious, looking at the blonde.

 

“He told Jihoon he wanted to end it, I don't really know all the details but Seungcheol said Jihoon took it very well. I mean, they are best friends, it's not that they won't talk to each other ever again, they manage this business together” Jeonghan shrugged, looking back at Chan.

 

“So, are you two official now?”

 

“Not yet, for the sake of Jihoon I want to keep things lowkey until it looks less obvious” 

 

Chan nodded, more for himself than anything else, he found that like the best thing to do for now “So... are you ready to meet your client again?”  

 

Jeonghan smiled and shook his head “I just hope he runs away again so I don't have to face his awkwardness for too long”

 

“We can go out to have dinner together” The younger suggested, shrugging.

 

“That sounds amazing, let's go eat out together and have fun. I'll be back soon so you just dress up nicely and wait for me” Jeonghan nodded eagerly, more than happy with the idea.

 

“Deal, I'll even pay for it, but only if you bring me another funny story about that poor bastard”

 

“I bet there will be one” 

  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  


Jihoon stood next to the door of the restaurant he was going to meet his client in and looked at his cellphone screen, it was still early, but he wanted to be there before the other arrived. With his gaze stuck at his shoes he took a deep breath, trying not to sink too deep into his thoughts, he needed to focus and be professional with his client. 

 

“Looking extra handsome, as always” 

 

A familiar voice took Jihoon out of his thoughts and when he lifted his head to look at the latter, a bright wide smile met his eyes. “Thank you, you too” 

 

“Do you want us to go inside or would you rather to take a walk? I'm not that hungry yet” Dokyeom offered, tilting his head to one side.

 

Jihoon thought about it,  _ the place of the meeting shouldn't be left with the client to go to another place under any circumstances,  _ because if something happened, there was no way the designed driver would know. 

 

“A walk would be nice” Jihoon nodded.

 

DK, as he preferred to be called, started walking at a slow pace, with Jihoon by his side. “So, it's everything fine?”

 

“Let me be the one who asks that” The shorter looked at him while walking, turning then his head to look at the front again after only a couple of seconds.

 

“It's fine, you seem like you are holding something and I would be glad to hear it, since I'm the one who usually talks” DK shrugged, smiling again, showing his perfect teeth.

 

“Yeah but you pay for it” Jihoon put his hands inside his jeans front pockets.

 

“And today I want that money to be used for me to listen to you, come on, just let it get out of your system, you will feel better, Woozi” DK insisted, walking closer to the shorter.

 

The shorter sighed. “I broke up with someone I dated for a long time”

 

“I see, was it because of his job?”

 

“Not at all, he works at it too”

 

“Then? Why did you break up?”

 

“You know? The problem with long-term relationships is that sometimes you get too comfortable and with time it turns into a routine. We kind of… grew apart, and we both were aware of that but we didn't do anything to fix it. We were trying to save it but we finally decided to part ways”

 

“Sounds like the best thing to do, if you ask me”

 

“Yeah, but he is my best friend too. He knows some things are not okay with me, and he was always there, I don't want it to be awkward for us since I do really care about him, I don't want him to think I gave up, I tried, it's that things will be better like this, I'm sure”

 

“I think he will understand, things will be fine” DK put an arm around Jihoon's shoulders “You are sweet, you know? Caring so much about him… you have a big heart” 

 

Woozi smiled shyly and he quickly shook his head. “No, it's just that I don't like misunderstandings, things are way better when you talk about them straightforward without trying to lie, and I was feeling like I was lying”

 

“And that makes you sweet, Woozi” The taller insisted, smiling and stopping to hug him. “Come on, let's go eat something so we can have dessert, something as sweet as you”

  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  


Jeonghan entered the hotel room wearing something less slutty that night, after all he was not planning on staying there for a long period of time. 

 

“H-hey” Joshua was sitting on the edge of the bed and practically started shivering when he saw the blonde entering the room.

 

_ Cthulhu, give me patience.  _ “Hey there” Jeonghan smiled, standing in front of him.

 

“Sit down, please” Joshua offered, turning his head to look at the floor. 

 

Jeonghan simply nodded and silently took a seat next to him, at the edge of the bed.

 

“I, uhm” The client started talking, biting the inside of his cheeks “I wanted to apologize for the last time” 

 

The blonde turned to look at him, surprised. “It's okay, I mean…”

 

“No, seriously” Joshua took a deep breath “I know I acted weird and probably scared you screaming like that”

 

“Well, not gonna lie, I totally freaked out” Jeonghan snorted, crossing his right leg over the left. He crossed his arms and looked at his client, keeping his little smile, he didn't seemed so crazy right now.

 

Joshua shyly smiled. “I'm sorry” He closed his eyes for a moment. “I have this… problem. I have social anxiety and I totally freak out when I have to interact with strangers” He sighed.

 

“And why you thought it was a good idea to hire a complete stranger? I mean, it doesn't seem like a good idea, pal” Jeonghan raised one eyebrow. “Especially if you are going to run away while shouting some religious shit”

 

“I'm sorry, for real, it's just hard for me. Even this small talk is taking a lot of work, I'm sweating”

 

Jeonghan chuckled. “It's okay, church boy. I'll assume you don't want sex, do you?”

 

“I want it, but I might die from a heart attack, I haven't even kissed someone before”

 

“You are a loser” The blonde laughed, covering his mouth with hand. Joshua’s cheeks turned red. “Come here” He leaned to his client and carefully took him by the cheeks, reaching his lips to kiss them gently. 

 

Joshua closed his eyes, swallowing thick, trying to get used to the sensation of those soft velvety lips, trying to answer to that kiss the best he could. “How was it?” he asked in a low voice once they parted lips.

 

“We have to work on it, but you will get better” Jeonghan shrugged, smiling. He leaned, and again, and kissed him softly. 

  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  


“Count the money”  _ Mr.  _ Wen was looking at Minghao, pulling the sleeves of his navy blue button shirt up to his elbows. 

 

Minghao bit her lower lip and swallowed, nodding. She opened the envelope, trembling, and took the money out with shaky hands. 

 

“I want to hear you”  _ Mr.  _ Wen raised his voice, and it sent chills down to Minghao's spine.

 

The red-haired girl whimpered and nodded again. She was sitting on the floor wearing only her black see through bra, a vibrator inside her as she tried to count without moaning. 

 

“O-one thousand…” She started, taking a deep breath as she looked at the money “Two t-thousand, three… three thousand” 

 

_ Mr.  _ Wen was looking intently at her, grinning, his arms crossed at his chest as he contemplated that slender body shivering. 

 

“Four… ahhh, four thousand” Minghao closed her eyes and pressed her eyelids, her dick was already dripping. “Five thousand dollars” She finished, opening her eyes again, pressing her lips together.

 

The man approached her and gently made her stand up from the floor to later make her turn around. He took the vibrator out of her and turned it off. 

 

Minghao took a deep breath, relieved, her legs still shaking. 

 

“Put your hands on the wall” The taller ordered, and the girl followed what he said after leaving the money on the nightstand.  _ Mr.  _ Wen spanked her ass hard; one time, two times, three times and then he stopped.

 

The girl moaned and whimpered, her dick dripping like crazy at the feeling of that hand punishing her bare skin. “I'm sorry” She murmured.

 

“You are sorry?” He asked, now caressing that skin, giving it a few strokes.

 

Minghao nodded.

 

“ _ I'm sorry, master”  _  The man said, in chinese, spanking her again, hard. 

 

“I'm sorry, master” The girl repeated, her eyes tearing up at the pain that blended with lust and pleasure in her body. 

 

He stopped his hand and visibly happy with those words he sat at the edge of the bed. “On your knees”

 

Minghao automatically fell into her knees and she crawled to where he was sitting. That man had such a strong presence and mental power over her, she didn't hesitate into following his orders, in fact she was eager to please him. 

 

_ Mr.  _ Wen took off his necktie and made Hao stand and turn. He tied her hands together at her back after taking her bra off and then made her sit on the bed. He started taking his clothes off until he was naked in front of her, Minghao swallowed… he was so sexy, fuck. 

  
  


Minghao was pulled into the bed, on her knees only and her face buried on the pillow.  _ Mr.  _ Wen poured some lube on his dick and he slipped into her body, starting to thrust slowly, grabbing her by the hips, enjoying the feeling of being received by that warm and tight place. 

  
  


“Master, please” Minghao begged after a couple of minutes of that slow pace.

 

“ _ Please _ , what?” The man spanked her ass again, caressing her thighs with both hands. 

 

“Please… harder” The red-haired girl pleaded, turning her head a little so he could see his face “Please” she said again, biting her lower lip.

 

_ Mr.  _ Wen grinned and buried his fingers on Minghao’s hips, thrusting harder into her small body. “I'm going to break you” 

 

Minghao shivered at those words and she nodded, she was more than okay with that statement. She wanted to be broken, she wanted to feel him under her own damn skin. 

 

Their bodies started to move faster, making a dry sound each time their bare skins met, said sound filled the room proving how hard their bodies rocked against each other. 

 

The man grabbed Minghao's wrists and pulled gently to make the girl's upper body rise. He bit her right shoulder and then kissed it, moaning to her ear, whispering how delicious she was.

She shivered, closing her eyes, filling herself with how fucking good it felt being under his control, hearing their skins collide against each other. 

 

_ Mr.  _ Wen stopped moving and pulled away. He spanked Minghao's ass again and then he layed down on his back, looking at her. She understood and quickly passed one of her legs over his body to place herself on top of him; since her hands were tied on her back, the man had to place his dick between her buttcheeks and Minghao slowly let her hips go down, until his erection has completely inside her. 

 

The man's hands traveled on her long legs, his eyes stuck on her beautiful features and how amazing she looked with pleasure taking over them. Minghao started moving up and down, using her legs as her support since she wasn't able to use her hands; she closed her eyes.

 

“Aahh… mnhhh” She moaned and licked her lips, moving faster, as fast as she could. 

 

The taller also started moving his own hips, thrusting hard whenever her hips went down, with his hands he made her go completely down. “Mnhh, mnhhh” he focused on her only. 

 

Minghao started to move faster, her dick dripping, moving up and down as she practically jumped on  _ her master's _ body. She threw her head backwards, she was so close.

 

The man buried his fingers again on her skin, and thrusting particularly hard and deep, he groaned, filling her with his warmness.

She moaned at the sensation, and tighten her walls, closing her eyes as she came all over her low stomach, staining it with white, also staining the man's lower stomach. 

  
_ Mr.  _ Wen reached Minghao's hands and released them, throwing his necktie to the floor. Minghao immediately leaned and looking him straight in the eyes, she kissed him deeply, still overwhelmed with the sensations.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> i was talking with my boyfriend about how i wanted to turn the garden into a series because i want to tell the story of how the garden was made and how they ended up meeting and living together, we are for sure giving a little sight to their pasts but not the full story... but it might be until i finish it, i wanted to think what you babes think, yay or nay? sorry i was too excited telling him how i loved some of the background stories of the characters
> 
>  
> 
> I also dreamed i was dating jihoon?????? i blame the crazy in love choreo but it might be because I'll make him suffer so much so soon (?) BABES THANK U SO MUCH FOR GIVING ME AND THIS STORY YOUR LOVE, I LOVE Y'ALL SO VERY MUCH U DON'T HAVE ANY IDEA, please please please remember to leave your comments because i LOVE reading them, they make me laugh and make me so happy, they are supe important for me, i love reading what you think ❤❤❤
> 
> Also, if y'all have sns let's talk and be good lil gay friends twitter @pinkbambidesu insta @paradoxx420 ❤


	13. a bad feeling

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Minghao attends a usual client but things don't go as expected. Mingyu is angry. Seungkwan asks Wonwoo for advice, Jihoon and Seungcheol talk about their past.

Jeonghan realized he was gay at a very young age. One day, he was watching tv and some boy group music video started to be played instead of the news his parents were watching before taking him to school and going to work. 

They were handsome, very, very handsome, and the way they moved along with the music captivated his eyes. 

 

What also captivated him was how some of them looked  _ androgynous _ . He could tell they were all boys, but some of them looked…  _ delicate.  _ And it didn't seem to be a problem for them. 

 

_ But it was a problem for him.  _

 

After staring until the music video ended he decided he was not going to be bothered again when his classmates made fun about his  _ pretty face _ . 

 

_ Of course it was not easy. _

  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  


“Seungcheol's birthday is soon, are we going to make something special for him?” Jeonghan asked, turning his head from the tv to look at Minghao and Chan, who were with him there in the living room.

 

“Sure” Minghao shrugged, nodding later “We need something fun to do, cake, drinks and loud music” 

 

“Sounds cool” Chan nodded too “We can discuss it later with the others” 

 

“You have a service today?” Jeonghan asked, turning his head to look at Minghao. 

 

“Yeah, I'll meet that awful man who likes to rub his dick against my thighs” Minghao took a deep breath and rolled her eyes. 

 

“Sounds fun” Chan snorted, patting lightly the girl's head, it was resting on his lap “How come you are so pretty but your clients just don't fuck you?” 

 

“Most of my clients are married men with kids, they just want to feel less guilty of being gay by jerking off while they watch me or by rubbing their dicks against me” Minghao shrugged, looking at the younger. “It's fine, today I'll go to his office” 

 

“What about church boy, Hannie?” Chan turned his face to look at Jeonghan, who was sitting at his other side. 

 

“He is probably jerking off right now” Jeonghan answered, tilting his head to one side “Or reading the bible, I bet those two are his favorite hobbies since he is a virgin”

 

“A virgin? In fucking 2017?” Minghao laughed, covering her mouth with both hands “As weird as a unicorn. Is he ugly or something?”

 

Jeonghan shook his head “He is cute but he told me he has this… anxiety problem, it's hard for him to make friends”

 

“He seems like he is also a talker, boring” Minghao shook her head and got up from the couch “I'll go get ready, behave, don't kiss or take your dicks out if I'm not around” she smiled at them and walked to the stairs.

 

“You look like you have something to say” Chan looked at the older and lifted one of his eyebrows. 

 

“Me?” Jeonghan snorted and shook his head, but Chan didn't fall for it “Alright” he took a deep breath and closed his eyes, opening them to look at the younger “I gave him my number”

 

“You did what?” Chan opened his eyes wide and covered his mouth with one hand “That's against the rules” he murmured, clearly scandalized about it.

 

“Don't even start” Jeonghan covered his face with both hands and groaned “I don't know what I was thinking… but we’ve talking” 

 

“Yoon Jeonghan!” This time Chan raised his voice and he smacked his arm “Are you crazy? Seungcheol is going to go crazy when he finds out”

 

“He is not going to find out” Jeonghan looked at the younger with a serious face, taking his hands to squeeze them softly “He can’t find out. Look, I did it because Joshua seems like a very lonely person and I kind of felt bad for him, I'm sure he doesn't have any friends and I told him he could talk when he felt like he was going to have an anxiety attack or something like that”

 

“This a bad idea” Chan shook his head. “But I won't say anything, you know I keep your secrets to my grave”

 

“That's my son” Jeonghan smiled and leaned to give the younger tight hug. 

  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  


Jihoon was sitting on the edge of Seungcheol's bed, next to Seungcheol, they were looking at a photo album filled with pictures of them when they were young. 

 

“Do you remember when we first kiss? God it was so awkward” Seungcheol laughed, pointing with his index finger at a polaroid of them holding hands in an arcade. 

 

“We didn't had any idea of how to do it, I think going from friends to lovers was not as natural as we thought, but we managed to do it quite well” Jihoon proudly said, shrugging.

 

“Our dates were always fun, even when we started getting involved into this world, we had nice dates” Seungcheol closed the photo album and he kept it on his lap.

 

“I want us to be like we used, no lies, no secrets. We are best friends, Cheol. I want you to be part of my life and I want to be part of yours, without you worrying if I'm going to commit suicide one day” Jihoon took a deep breath “I know I did stupid things in the past, I know I was a burden even if you say I wasn't. I'll always be thankful to you, you never gave up and you were always loyal to me”

 

There was a knock on the door, and then it opened. 

 

“Sorry I didn't know you were busy” Jeonghan bowed and half smiled when he saw them two sitting close to each other smiling. 

 

“Don't worry, you need something?” Seungcheol asked, looking at the blonde, not moving from his place. 

 

“I wanted to ask you something about the schedules but it can wait until later if you are busy” Jeonghan said, holding the doorknob with his left hand. 

 

“Sure, I'll go look for you later to talk” Seungcheol smiled at him and nodded. 

 

“Okay” Jeonghan nodded, disappointed and closed the door.

  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  


“You should say this to him” Wonwoo said in a low voice, not looking at the girl sitting next to him.

 

“I can't” Seungkwan sighed, lowering her face until she could only see her feet, focusing on the red polish of her toenails. 

 

“Relationships are supposed to be based in trust, Seungkwan. If you can't tell Hansol how you feel or what you think, something it's wrong” Wonwoo explained, calmly. “You two have been dating for a long time, right?”

 

“Hansol is not only my boyfriend, he is my best friend” The girl lifted her head to look at her friend “I take care of him and he takes care of me. Hansol is different from anybody else, he has a pure heart, he is such a great man… he is my everything” 

 

“You have your answer there, Seungkwan” The taller smiled “Talk with Hansol, you both are nice kids and you've come together through a lot of things, everything will be alright”

 

Seungkwan took a deep breath and she leaned to hug Wonwoo, the latter hugging her back, in a tight embrace. 

  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  


“Can you ask Seungkwan if she likes me?” Hansol paused the game to look at Mingyu. 

 

The taller tilted his head, confused at that. “You’ve dating for almost five years, Hansol”

 

“Yeah, but can you ask her if she likes me?” Hansol insisted.

 

“Is everything right with you both?” Mingyu curiously looked at the younger.

 

“I don't know, man” Hansol sighed.

 

“Girls are weird, Hansol, don't worry too much” 

 

“Not my Seungkwan, man, she is different” 

 

Mingyu made a thoughtful expression and he nodded, crossing his arms as he thought about it. “You should talk to her, maybe take her out for dinner, spoil her a little” 

 

“Right, I am going to ask her out on a date, but you know what?” Hansol turned to see Mingyu, smiling “You should invite Wonwoo out” 

  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  


Minghao waved at Mingyu once she was out of the car, with the promise that she was going to be back in thirty minutes, maybe less. She got inside the tall building and walked to the CEO’s office, her usual client, Mr. Kang. 

 

She knocked twice at the door and entered later, ready to spend the following minutes with an old perverted man who was only going to fuck her thighs. At least Mingyu was going to spoil her later with some chinese food, something good on the day. 

  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  


“We need to talk later” Hansol stopped from opening the door of the room they were going to see their client that afternoon. 

 

Seungkwan bit her lower lip and with a cold feeling installed on her chest, she nodded. “Sure” 

 

“Alright then” Hansol opened the door and both of them walked inside the room. He and Seungkwan were both dressed as high schoolers, he even had a schoolbag on. 

 

They entered the room and greeted the man sitting on the bed, waiting for them. He was dressed all formal, like a teacher; the man handed Hansol the money and he left to count it in the bathroom, leaving Seungkwan there. 

 

“If you cry a little and act like you don't actually like this… it will be better” The man said, looking intently at her. 

 

Seungkwan shivered but only nodded, a bad feeling installed in her stomach. Hansol returned to the room, and they proceeded to start their service.

  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  


Mingyu found himself walking inside the building, Minghao was late by ten minutes so he got out of the car to go pick her up. 

He asked for the number of the office to the receptionist and went straight there once he knew it.  

 

One, two, three knocks on the door but nobody answered. Again, one, two, three knocks on the door. He had a bad feeling, so he pushed the door until it opened. 

 

Minghao was pushing her client with both hands by the shoulders, he had her cornered  against a wall with his pants down to his ankles. 

Mingyu ran and didn't hesitate to punch the man in the face; the taller took Minghao by the wrist and pulled her to his side. 

 

“I told him no sex, he didn't pay for that” The red-haired girl explained, shaking a little. She swallowed thick and practically clenched to Mingyu's left arm. 

 

“Shut up bitch, you are a whore and you need to give me what I want” The man was on the floor, mad, screaming at them.

 

“Services are cancelled for you from now on” Mingyu furrowed both eyebrows, and he took Minghao with him out of that office. “Are you okay?” he asked on their way to the car, they could still hear the man yelling threatening things to them. 

 

“I'm fine, I just… got a little scared, but it's okay. He was behaving well and then the last twenty minutes he turned into a complete savage” The girl tried to laugh it off, but she was actually nervous about it, she had never experienced something like that before. “Thank you”

 

“Don't thank me, I was about to kill that idiot, Seungcheol is going to hear me once we get home, no more meetings with that crazy disrespectful idiot” Mingyu was angry, he was even clenching his jaw. 

 

“Gyu, it's okay. Let's not tell Seungcheol, okay? I bet the man will not tell him, so let's just forget about this” She suggested, standing next to the car in the parking lot, looking at her best friend. 

 

“You are a beautiful girl, Hao. No one has the right to call you names or say bad things about you just because you work in this, nobody has the right to force you into things” Mingyu cupped her face and talked serious about it, still very mad. 

 

Minghao nodded but insisted into keeping quiet about the whole incident. It was going to be better like that. 

  
It was going to be fine.  

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello my cuties!! First of all, this update took me longer than regular but unfortunately it's going to be like that from now on, i'll try my best to keep updates as fast as possible for you but i can't promise anything ;; 
> 
> second of all I'm glad to announce this will turn into a series, the second part will be out once this part of the garden ends so please wait for it ❤
> 
> last babies THANK U SO SO SO SO SO MUCH FOR ALL THE KUDOS, THE BOOKMARKS, THE HITS, EVERYTHING. SERIOUSLY I'm not even kidding, thank u so much i love y'all with all my gay heart u are the best of all and most importanT THANK U FOR LEAVING UR MESSAGES. GOD THEY MAKE ME SO SOFT, i swear to God they make my days 739369373 times better and brighter, i love reading what you think, i love u too much, so please don't hesitate into writing your thoughts for me. 
> 
> R U BABES EVEN READY FOR THE DRAMA? BECAUSE IMMA THROW IT TO U
> 
> If u have sns follow me! twitter @pinkbambidesu, insta @paradoxx420 don't be shy into talking to me i will actually scream at u and throw hearts and ask if u are eating well and sleeping enough


	14. fucking things up

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Chan encounters someone, Mingyu takes a small step, Jeonghan gets jealous, Seungkwan and Hansol try to talk but things don't go as expected.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello my cuties! As you may (or not) noticed I started another story called group therapy, it's a short one but I am putting a lot of effort into it so maybe if you aren't really doing anything else you can check on it (?)   
> Only if you are ready for some angst and drama, tho. (?)

Hansol was always a nice kid. He and his little sister were born  _ lucky _ , their parents were artists, very famous artists, so they lived a very good life surrounded by all sorts of things such as private schools, traveling around the world, a nice big house that even had a pool in the backyard, everything they could want was given to them by their parents.

Because they were nice kids, smart, polite, A+ young people. 

 

Hansol was fourteen when he started hanging out with the wrong people of their school because he was too pure to acknowledge their true intentions. They only liked him because he looked  _ exotic _ and his parents were kinda famous. But Hansol was naive and oblivious. 

 

He was just about turning fifteen when they decided to go steal some stuff into a local supermarket. 

 

And he met Seungkwan instead of running away with his pockets full of stolen candies. 

  
  


And he decided he wanted to steal, but not candies.

  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  


“Do you love me?” Hansol asked as he looked intently at his girlfriend, they were sharing a big strawberry ice cream with cookies, sitting on a bench inside a mall near the house. 

 

Seungkwan only nodded, she was acting extra silent these days.  Something not common in her.

 

“You threw up again this morning, are you pregnant?” Hansol jokingly said, a soft smile forming in his lips.

 

“You wish” Seungkwan answered with a serious face and she stopped eating ice cream to sigh deeply.

 

“I am worried about you…” Hansol left his spoon resting at one side of the ice cream cup and he took his girlfriend’s hand. 

 

“I can't stop thinking about that man’s face when I was crying, I just don't get it” Seungkwan finally said, confused “It gives me nausea, he looked so turned on by watching me cry and act as if I didn’t like what was going on” 

 

Hansol pulled the girl's hand to kiss the back of it a couple of times. “I'm sorry about that, I should have stopped and we should have left instead of pulling that weird shit for him”

 

“It's not your fault” Seungkwan shook her head and with her free hand she tucked her short hair behind one of her ears “It just… haunts me” 

 

“But that's not actually what is going on” Hansol kissed that hand again “You've been acting weird before it. Babe, you can trust me”

 

Seungkwan looked somewhere else, biting her lower lip and kept quiet for a while before actually saying something. “I heard you the other day, talking on the phone with your mom” she confessed, still not looking at him.

 

Hansol sighed and then just nodded. 

 

“You miss them, right?” The girl gave her boyfriend a sad look.

 

“They are my parents, Seungkwan, of course I miss them” Hansol shrugged “But I chose to be with you and I don't regret even a tiny bit. Do you regret any of this? Why are you acting weird?” he insisted, but she didn't say anything and looked away again “You know you are not obligated to be with me just because of what happened, if you are not happy anymore-”

 

“Are you saying I'm with you only because what you did for me?” Seungkwan furrowed both eyebrows “I would never, Hansol, never ever date you just because of it” her eyes started to water “That's what you think about me? You actually doubt my feelings for you?” tears started rolling down her cheeks. She stood up from the table and started walking away, leaving Hansol sitting down on the bench, sighing deeply, covering his face as the urge to cry got over him. 

  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  


“This absolutely amazing, I want them all” Mingyu was looking at his laptop screen, sitting on the couch with Chan by his side. 

 

“Are you online shopping?” The younger turned his head to look at the laptop screen and he blinked a couple of times, confused.

 

“Something like that” Mingyu proudly smiled.

 

“Isn't that the local animal shelter?” Chan asked, skeptical. 

 

“Yeah, it is. I am thinking about giving Seungcheol a pet”

 

“Seungcheol or yourself?”

 

“Both, think about it, it's win-win situation” 

 

Chan hummed, not really convicted but he chose not to ask anything more about that.

 

“Hey, someone needs to go to the supermarket, we are out of almond milk” Jihoon entered the living room, drinking the last of an almond milk carton.

 

“You drink milk as if you were babies, God” Chan rolled his eyes and shook his head “I'll go, Mingyu, can you drive me there?”

 

“Sure, let me just go find the keys” The taller male closed his laptop and got up the couch, going upstairs. 

 

“You want to come?” Chan asked his boss, looking intently at him.

 

“And spend some quality time with you all? Hell no” Jihoon made a disgusted face and laughed “But maybe I can stay in the car, I'll go” 

  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  


Mingyu stood in front of the door and he knocked it softly, waiting for the owner of that room to open.

 

A fancy dressed up Wonwoo appear in front of his eyes and smiled at him. “I have a dinner today” he explained, fixing his jacket over his black and white stripped shirt. 

 

“You look out of this world” Mingyu smiled like a complete idiot “I don't want to distract you from getting ready, I just wanted to ask you if you want to… you know, I have this place I want to go, and I was thinking if you… want to go with me, maybe tomorrow if you have time”

 

Wonwoo stood quiet a couple of minutes and he hummed, nodding softly. “I want to go with you, to whatever that place is, I'll go” 

 

“Excellent” Mingyu almost jumped out of happiness, but he chose to lean and kiss Wonwoo's cheek softly, running downstairs immediately after that. “We'll celebrate Seungcheol's birthday today, it doesn't matter how late you are here, but be prepared to get wild” he said before disappearing downstairs.

 

Wonwoo chuckled and he returned back inside his room.

  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  


Minghao was painting her nails in a bubblegum pink when there was a knock on the door. She stood up from a chair and walked to the door, opening it to find Seungcheol standing outside.

 

“Hey handsome, looking for some fun” She wiggled her eyebrows and laughed, gently blowing some of her breath to her nails so they dried up quicklier. 

 

Seungcheol smiled. “I wish, but I came to inform you tomorrow you have a service” 

 

“Take it as an upfront gift, tomorrow you will be older, you deserve some fun” She looked at him and smiled, but she then just shook her head, laughing, she was just obviously joking “So, should I dress as slutty as I can?” 

 

“Not this time, princess.  _ Mr.  _ Wen will send a limo to pick you up, he seems to have an important business dinner tomorrow and wants you to go with him as his escort, dress as nicely as you can” Seungcheol announced, smiling.

 

Minghao raised one eyebrow. “You think he will fuck me in front of his business partners?” She laughed, already starting to recall their previous meetings. 

 

“Anything can happen, but make sure to dress to impress, if he chose you for such a big event, he surely wants his partners to know he has an expensive taste, maybe you can get new clients there” 

 

“Right, I'll give away our business cards when dinner begins” 

 

They both laughed and behind Seungcheol a hurried Seungkwan passed to her room, locking herself inside with a loud slam of the door. Minghao and Seungcheol shared looks and shrugged. 

  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  


Chan was walking towards a fridge to take some almond milk cartons when his shopping cart crashed against another. He sighed, annoyed, ready to rant because he couldn't believe Mingyu and Jihoon both chose to stay in the car playing 80’s music instead of helping him with the shopping. He lifted his head, ready to scream, but he froze in his place at the sight.

 

“Dino” A familiar voice called his job’s nickname, a smirk appearing on the latter's lips.

 

“Hoshi” Chan swallowed and his knees trembled, suddenly the air was too thick to breath and the urge to kiss those lips was increasing. Sexual tension. 

 

“If you need milk you should just ask” Hoshi gave a look to his cart and laughed, raising one eyebrow. 

 

“If you want to give me milk you should make an appointment, it's not that hard” Chan answered, shrugging, trying to look uninterested. 

 

“It's not that easy, you are an expensive like I have” Hoshi kept the smirk on his lips.

 

“That's a shame, boy. You can't touch what you can't afford” Chan shrugged again and turned to start walking away, feeling the intense gaze of the latter on his back. 

 

In less than a minute he felt a hand grabbing his ass, right there, in a supermarket filled with people. “Just wait for it” Hoshi whispered right into his ear before walking away. 

 

Chan took a deep breath and clenched his jaw, anxious, and half hard inside his pants.

  
  
  


“I just love 80’s music” Jihoon said, moving his head to one side and another rhythmically.

 

“But why?” Mingyu asked, not because he didn't enjoy that music, but out of curiosity.

 

“It brings good memories back to me” Jihoon assured, shrugging.

 

Mingyu tilted his head to one side, even more curious.

 

“Like when I wasn't alive” Jihoon said, smiling. 

 

Chan opened the backseat’s door and entered, slamming the door and groaning, he had already left the groceries at the trunk. “Let's fucking go” 

 

Mingyu and Jihoon shared looks and shrugged, starting the car to go home. 

  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  


Jeonghan was sitting on the single couch taking selfies after coming back of leaving Wonwoo at his event, too immersed into texting and smiling at his phone all the time. Seungcheol noticed.

 

“So, are those selfies for me?” The older asked, sitting on his lap as he leaned to kiss his forehead.

 

“I can take some for you” Jeonghan answered, not looking at him, he was answering another message. Once he finished he lifted his head and pouted, waiting for the latter to kiss his lips. 

 

Seungcheol smiled and took a glance at those lips he liked so much, ready to kiss them, but the door opened. 

 

“We are back, ready to start the party!” Mingyu yelled, smiling widely as he carried some of the groceries. 

 

Seungcheol stood up from Jeonghan's lap and quickly went outside to help them carry them. Jeonghan only groaned, annoyed. He was getting tired of it. 

  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  


The  _ party _ went actually pretty well. By 11pm Jeonghan was back from picking up Wonwoo, and participated in a karaoke match against Mingyu. Everyone was a little tipsy, to say the least, because actually the only sober one was Wonwoo. Even Hansol who arrived the house late was drunk, singing, trying to drown his problems in drinks and beers.

  
  
  


“I have a gift for you tomorrow” Jeonghan murmured to Seungcheol's ear and laughed, kissing his cheek later. “Be ready, I'll wait for you”

 

Seungcheol smiled like an idiot and nodded eagerly, too drunk to even process that. 

 

“Alright, it’s time for me to show Cheollie my boobs as his birthday present” Minghao announced, totally wasted, clapping at herself.

 

“Don't, Chan and Hansol are still young” Mingyu, also drunk, tried to stop his best friend.

 

“They can suck my dick honestly” Minghao yelled.

 

Wonwoo snorted and he looked intently at that pair, they were so funny, they were so close it almost made him jealous. 

 

“I don't suck dicks, only Chan, my man” Hansol patted the younger's arm.

 

“I suck dicks, in fact I'll suck all of the dicks, call me master of dick sucking and bring those dicks to me” Chan proudly said, nodding.

 

“When I die hang my corpse of a ceiling fan and play  _ in da club,  _ I also want my grave to say those beautiful words Chan just said” Hansol said, thoughtful.

 

“I don't think that's possible” Wonwoo replied, smiling, it was quite a show to see them like that.

 

“I'll fight whoever doesn't like the idea” Hansol furrowed. 

 

“And I'll suck his dick” Chan nodded, eager to fulfil his friend's idea.

 

Jihoon got up from his seat and went to sit on Seungcheol's lap, hugging him by the neck. “It’s officially your birthday, live another one hundred years, idiot” He murmured to his ear and kissed his cheek. 

 

Jeonghan looked at them intently and furrowed, getting up from his seat to go upstairs. He stumbled but managed to get to the hallway and he found a crying Seungkwan sitting in front of her bedroom's door. “Are you okay?” He asked, worried, but not able to crouch down to make sure everything was fine. 

 

“No” Seungkwan cried and shook her head “I broke up with him” she started bawling, broken-hearted. 

 

“Come here” Jeonghan opened his arms and she got up to hug him tightly. “Everything will be fine, okay? Do you want to sleep with me tonight?” he asked, already trying to walk towards his room. 

  
Seungkwan followed and went inside with him. They made their way to the bed and hid under the blankets. Jeonghan cleaned her adorable cheeks with his thumbs and sighed, he the leaned to press a soft kiss on her lips. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> AS ALWAYS i love reading your thoughts and anything you have to say to me so pleasE, please don't hesitate into leaving a comment, I seriously deeply appreciate every single one of them and I live for them, I CRAVE FOR THEM I AM ALWAYS HUNGRY FOR COMMENTS. 
> 
> Remember i love y'all so much and y'all make me so soft and as always thank u so much for reading and leaving kudos, bookmarking and l e a v i n g c o m m e n t s 
> 
>  
> 
> i u have any sns let's be gay lil friends so i actuAlly have people where i can rt svt stuff twitter @pinkbambidesu and insta @paradoxx420 I LOVE Y'ALL SO MUCH


	15. gucci coochie

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Jeonghan is jealous and Chan thinks that's a bad sign. Minghao is Mr. Wen's luxurious girlfriend. Seungkwan thinks about her relationship with Hansol but it seems like it's too late. Jihoon's cheeks get pink as he discovers one certain client is way different from all the ones he got before. Seungcheol doesn't know what to do. Wonwoo and Mingyu have a date.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> i also updated group therapy... *shameless promo* if you read it then check it out, if you don't just punch me in the face for being so annoying, babes.

"This is the first time you ask me to go out on a breakfast date" Jihoon was holding a warm cup of coffee between his hands, he was about to drink from it before he spoke.

 

"I really wanted to see you" Dokyeom answered, shrugging, flashing later his adorable perfect smile "Your company gets addictive, you know?"

 

Jihoon put the cup on the table as he looked at his client "Thank you, it's the first time I hear that" 

 

"It won't be the last time you hear it, I like being around you" The taller reached one of Jihoon's cheeks and gently caressed it "Tell me how everything is going, Woozi"

 

"Are you my therapist?" The shorter male snorted and he shook his head "You tell me how everything is going, is your work improving? You told me you were doing something that was an important and delicate matter"

 

"It's taking some time, let's say it will prove that I'm actually worth the position I'm asking for in my workplace" DK explained, nodding "I'm hard working, when everything it's done you will know about it, I promise. Now tell me how things are going" He pulled his chair closer to Jihoon and put an arm over his shoulders.

 

"Today is his birthday" Jihoon murmured, turning his head to look straight into the latter's eyes. 

 

"You gave him anything?" 

 

"No, but I will invite him to go eat dinner together, maybe we can eat cake even when yesterday we celebrated"

 

"I think it's a nice thing to do. Can I kiss you?"

 

Jihoon froze on his place, his face close to the latter's. It wasn't the fact that his client wanted to kiss him, it was the fact that he asked before doing anything, he was so used to men doing ugly things to him that Dk's kindness took him completely off guard. He nodded slowly, they were in a public place but his client didn't seem to care. 

 

Dokyeom leaned to kiss his forehead and then his right cheek, softly, leaving his lips pressed against that soft skin for a couple of minutes before taking some distance between them "Thank you"

 

The shorter nodded and looked away, furrowing his eyebrows, trying to hide the fact that his cheeks were getting pink.

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

"I want to ask Jihoon and Seungcheol if they can start giving me solo meetings" Seungkwan said as she held a glass filled with almond milk with both hands, she looked destroyed, her eyes were still swollen for being crying all night. 

 

"I don't think they will say no, but are you sure?" Jeonghan was drinking coffee, trying to get over his hungover as soon as he could. He was going to need some aspirins, that was for sure. "I think you two are overreacting, you need to talk Seungkwan, what happened you took a decision like that?"

 

"Hansol thinks I'm still dating him because he paid for my surgeries and my hormones" Seungkwan said in a low voice, looking at her glass, her heart hurt when he thought about it. "His parents used to have this insane amount of money for his university and his sister's university in a bank account, they saved a lot of money to invest in their education, but when Hansol got to know what was happening with me he told me he had money for me so I could start my hormones treatment. We started taking money little by little out of that bank account until we almost fucking left it empty" 

 

Jeonghan hummed and nodded, it was the first time he heard the full story.

 

"Of course, his parents realized and they went completely crazy, they wanted to send me to jail and they told Hansol he was not allowed to see me anymore... so we ran away" Seungkwan chuckled and she smiled at the memory "Hansol is the most important thing I have in my life, he was the first person who accepted me without judging me because of who I was, he was the first person who made me feel I was worth something, the first person who made me feel loved and wanted... he is an amazing child, he is pure. I dragged him out of his house, away from the people he loves, his family means so much to him and he had to leave them because of me. Even doing this, he hates it, but he is doing it because he knows I'm not good at anything else and we can't make enough money in any other way, we are saving so we can go to university together and we can pay our debt with his parents" Seungkwan was still smiling but tears were rolling down her eyes "He deserves better than me" She finally said what was making her feel so anxious and sad over the past days "When I think about my family... Hansol is the only one I can think of, but he has so much love back in his home, he has an actual family who cares about him and loves him, I have nothing to offer him"

 

Jeonghan felt his heart breaking at Seungkwan's words and all he could do was get closer to her so he could hug her tightly. "Chts... don't say that, Hansol loves you so much and he is free to choose where he wants to be, can you tell me where is he?"

 

"Here" Seungkwan sobbed, shivering entirely "He is here"

 

"Yes, he is here by your side, you know why? Because that's where he wants to be" The blonde caressed Seungkwan's back carefully and kissed her head "You two went through a lot of shit together, Kwannie, you two are both pure, nice kids. Don't hurry to make bad decisions, please think twice before asking for alone services"

 

"You don't think I can do it?" Seungkwan tried to look offended, just because she was now embarrassed about being a cry baby. "You haven't even seen my  _gucci_ _coochie_ _"_

 

Jeonghan bursted into laughter. "Your what?" He asked, still laughing.

 

"My  _gucci_ _coochie_ _,_ Hansol calls my pussy that" Seungkwan laughed too, she knew it sounded stupid. 

 

"I'm sure your gucci- whatever is not the only thing Hansol likes, I've seen him looking at your ass like it's made of gold" Jeonghan chuckled.

 

Seungkwan smiled and she nodded, letting a long sigh out of her plump lips. 

 

 

 

 

 

"You have work tomorrow, Chan" Seungcheol announced as opened the door of Chan's room, he received a loud groan as response and all he could do was laugh at how destroyed he and Hansol looked. He closed the door and shook his head, he was feeling really good after a long night of getting wasted.

"What time is it?" Hansol asked with hoarse voice, not even opening his eyes.

 

"I either got blind or forgot how to read yesterday, that means I'll not open my eyes" Chan answered, his face buried on his pillow. 

 

Hansol was the one who groaned this time. He opened his eyes but squinted as he looked for his cellphone everywhere around Chan's room... he spent the night there after deciding he wasn't going to sleep without Seungkwan. Just then his cellphone started ringing and he moved as fast as the hungover allowed him to do it to answer.

 

It was his father.

 

 

 

 

 

"So, he made me do a lot of disgusting things, my first service was seriously terrible, still no other service has topped it in terms of being bad" Mingyu sighed, he didn't quite know how he and Wonwoo ended up talking about their job, but there he was, telling the story of his service, something he clearly had fresh in his memory.

 

The slightly shorter male nodded in understanding, quietly eating his ice cream before it melted down completely. "I don't think I have a bad client experience, but of course, what I do can't be compared with what you all do" 

 

Mingyu tilted his head to one side as he looked at the latter. "Why do you work with us? I have always been curious about it, you seem like someone who is smart enough to enter a university"

 

"I need to save money first to do that, and also I am saving money for my surgery" Wonwoo explained, shrugging. 

 

There was a long silence, and even if it wasn't exactly uncomfortable, Wonwoo decided to explain himself better, after all, he and Mingyu were getting to know each other better, the latter probably needed to know about it. 

 

"If you didn't know, I was born with a girl's body but I started my hormone replacement treatment of testosterone a couple of years ago before I entered puberty. I am saving money so I can get my breasts out of my chest, because using my binders daily is starting to crush my ribs" Wonwoo explained with his deep voice, concentrated in eating the remains of his ice cream "I also want to go to college, I want to study literature. I know you like me, Mingyu and I like you too, so it's important you know this before anything else happens"

 

Mingyu kept silence for a couple of minutes before speaking, just as he stopped the car in front of the local animal shelter he decided to talk "I don't care about what's inside your pants" He sincerely said, smiling. "You are a cool person and I like you, now I know you like me too and we can start there"

 

"I thought you already knew I liked you" Wonwoo sincerely smiled. He opened his door and went out of the car, the taller of them imitated his actions and then both walked inside the shelter. 

 

"I'm not good at reading signs" Mingyu accepted, slightly embarrassed, walking by the latter's side. He definitely was not expecting Wonwoo to grab his hand carefully, but of course he didn't complain about it. 

 

 

 

"I find it sad, I forgot to say it before" Wonwoo said, after they were already looking at small puppies and big dogs, small kittens and adorable cats. 

"What?" Mingyu asked, not looking at him, he was too busy trying to pet a dog through the metal bars that were separating them.

"Paying for sex is something I find desperate, but paying for someone to listen at you just to spend some time feeling wanted and needed, I find that sad, most of my clients are sad people" Wonwo firmly said, looking at a black kitten with yellow eyes. 

 

 

 

Minghao was wearing a purple long dress, it tightly embraced her upper body, hugging her hips until a couple of inches after it went loose; it was sleeveless, and the fabric was so nice, it had some kind of glittery, lacey material on top of it that made her look shiny. She spent some time fighting with her long, red hair and the curling iron, but she managed to make her usually straight hair, look wavy. Blue contact lenses contrasted her skin tone and her red lips; she went down the stairs, carefully, even if she wasn't wearing high heels it was difficult since she was afraid of accidentally stepping on her long dress. 

"You look like the little mermaid" Chan's mouth was opened and he actually thought it was going to touch the floor of how amazed he was, sure Minghao was pretty but she looked amazing, out of the world.

 

"Thank you" The tall girl smiled at him, almost shyly "My boobs look okay? They don't look like they are about to jump out of this dress?"

 

"No, you seriously look amazing" Chan insisted, lifting both of his thumbs for her.

 

"Alright" She took a deep breath... she was actually nervous. "I'll go outside, I need to wait for the limo in the opposite sidewalk. Wish me luck"

 

"You don't need it, you are gorgeous and your personality is amazing, they will love you" The younger went to open the door for Minghao but before she stepped outside he took her wrist softly to stop her. "Let me take a picture so I can show Mingyu what he missed while he was out on his date" He took his phone out and immediately took a picture of the taller, he later walked outside to wait for the limo with her. 

 

Jeonghan was waiting for Seungcheol to enter his room, he was going to do it any moment, the message he sent to the older said he already read it. He fixed his long blonde locks behind his ears and threw himself on the bed, motioning the sexiest position he could. 

The door opened but Seungcheol didn't enter, he just put his head inside the room through the door to look at the blonde. 

 

"Why are you dressed like that?" Jeonghan asked, noticing that the latter was wearing clothes that were too nice to be at home. 

 

"I'm going out" Seungcheol entered the room and closed the door after noticing the latter's intentions. "Jihoon asked me to have dinner with him as my birthday present" He sat on the edge of the bed, biting his lower lip, he knew Jeonghan was going to be mad about it.

 

"I told you yesterday about me giving you your birthday present and you are telling me you're dropping me because of Jihoon?" The blonde lifted one eyebrow and crossed his arms.

 

"Hannie... he is my best friend, don't start thinking any weird things" Seungcheol took a deep breath "I'll do it quickly and return to spend the rest of the night with you, alright? Please don't be angry" He leaned to kiss the latter's lips but Jeonghan dogged him. 

 

"Just go, I don't want to see you right now so don't even bother into coming back after your lovely dinner" 

 

"Hannie, please... please"

 

"Leave already, Seungcheol"

 

The older sighed, defeated, and stood up to leave the room.

 

 

Wonwoo and Mingyu entered the house laughing, the taller of them was holding a black kitten with both arms, he looked extremely excited. 

"This is your new home" Mingyu announced, walking faster to the living room so the kitten would have a better look at it.

 

"What is that?" Chan asked, sitting in the couch as he looked at them.

 

"We now have a pet, it's going to be just amazing" The taller of the three said firmly, a wide smile on his lips, his canines showing. He looked at the kitten and meowed at it, petting its small head carefully.

Seungcheol went down the stairs looking defeated, and he stopped when he encountered his younger housemates. 

"Are you going out, boss?" Wonwoo asked politely, standing next to Mingyu. 

 

"Yeah, but it seems like a bad idea" Seungcheol nodded and sighed. "What's that?" He tilted his head as his eyes met the small ball of fur that Mingyu was holding.

 

"It's your birthday present!" Mingyu yelled, excited "I got you a kitty!" 

 

"Are you going to be careful and take care of it, Mingyu?" Seungcheol lifted one of his eyebrows, serious, as he looked at the taller.

 

"Yes" Mingyu practically jumped, taking that as the approval to keep the kitten. 

 

"Alright, then the kitty can stay. I need to go, I'll be back soon" Seungcheol patted Wonwoo's arm softly "Take care of them, please" 

 

Wonwoo nodded and flashed a small smile to his boss before he left.

 

Minghao stepped out of the limo and stood in front of a hotel's entrance. She had been there a couple of times before, but not for what she was going to do that night; confidently, she walked through the door and kept walking until she reached the elevator. Instructions were that she went to the sixth floor and there,  _Mr._ Wen was going to be waiting for her to arrive the event together. 

So, she did that.

The elevator doors opened and she walked through the hallway, stopping at the end of it, not sure on what to do next, knocking each one of the doors didn't seem like the right thing to do. Only a couple of minutes had passed when she heard one of the doors opening. She turned to look at it, and of course, she wasn't surprised when she saw  _Mr._ Wen stepping out of the room, but she was surprised about how handsome he looked with his white smoking and his black hair styled to one side, his cat-like eyes looking intently at her. 

He offered one of his arms to her and Minghao practically clenched to it. Both of them made their way to the main hall, where a lot of important, filthy rich, fancy-dressed people was gathered, soft music playing while waiters and waitresses went from one place to another serving expensive appetizers and drinks. 

 

"Junhui!" An old woman practically screamed when they crossed the entrance together, hurrying to get to them. "You look so handsome today, you are not a boy anymore, are you? I remember when your father first took you to the company... who will say one day you will be running his business inside and outside the country... and so well" 

 

"Mrs. Cheng" The tall male offered a smile and bowed, he then took one of the woman's hand to press a soft kiss in the back of it "I'm grateful to see you here and also, grateful because you are such a caring and important business partner, along with a good friend of my family" 

 

The woman giggled, nodding in agreement. "And who is this beautiful woman here? Your girlfriend? I didn't know you were dating already... See? You grew up fast"

 

"I'm Xu Minghao" The red-haired girl bowed respectfully and smiled at the lady. "It's a pleasure to meet you"

 

"The pleasure is all mine, beautiful, please take care of Junhui, he is such a good and smart kid" Mrs. Cheng bowed at her "I'll go get a cocktail, see you around, huh?" 

 

"Mr. Wen Junhui" Minghao said in a whisper, smiling to herself. 

 

"Xu Minghao" Junhui whispered too, turning his head to look at her. 

 

"Why did you called me to come with you?" Minghao asked, genuinely curious about it "I don't fit here, unless you are going to fuck me in front of all of these people"

 

"You're wrong" Junhui smirked and shook his head softly "This a business party to celebrate my company's successful arrival to Korea, aren't you, yourself, a chinese who came to Korea and successfully made your way to the business you're in?"

 

Minghao rolled her eyes and smiled. "If you want to see it that way, then yes, but my job can't compare with yours" she shrugged "Congratulations on the success" 

 

"Thank you, are you going to give me a gift because of that?" Junhui's smirk grew wider.

 

"You didn't pay for that" Minghao tried to focus, but she was already thinking about it, her heart beating fast inside her chest.

 

"I just want a kiss" The male took her by her shoulders, softly, looking intently at her eyes "You look beautiful today"

 

"Thank you, Mr. Wen" The slender girl chuckled, looking at his eyes, her stomach felt like it was a revolution going on inside it.

 

"We're not inside a room, you don't need to call me that, Xu Minghao" 

 

Their faces came closer.

 

"You don't need to call me by my full name either" 

 

"I like it, it suits you"

 

"You like it?"

 

"Yeah, I wish I asked you before but I didn't want to look desperate"

 

"About what?"

 

"About me not being able to get you out of my head"

 

Minghao broke the eye contact to look somewhere else, at that point she was sure her cheeks matched her hai color and it made her feel dumb. She was not the type of girl who fell easily for someone, not after all the shit she went through... but somehow that guy made her feel different. It was dumb, falling for a client, falling for someone after fucking a couple of times, what was she even thinking?

 

"Stop it" She murmured in chinese.

 

"I'm afraid I tried, but I can't" He answered, in chinese too. 

 

"Let's go around the hall so more of your guests can greet you too" Minghao suggested, already starting to walk so she could get rid of that awkward feeling in her stomach.

 

After a long night filled with flirting, talking about their lives, things they had in common and some opinions about their home country and Korea, along with people coming to them to greet  _Mr._ Wen and praise his beautiful  _girlfriend_ , Minghao was already getting out of the hotel, accompanied by Junhui, the limo was waiting for her to take her back home. 

 

"I have to travel to China tomorrow, but I'll be back as soon as I can" Junhui took her by the shoulders again, softly. 

 

Minghao nodded. "Have a safe trip" she commented, trying to get into the limo, that awkward feeling was again on her stomach.

 

"Take this" Junhui offered her a small card with three different phone numbers written on it "While I'm out... if something happens and you need help, call me"

 

"I can take care of myself,  _Mr._ Wen" Minghao giggled, not sure about taking the card, it was against the rules to have any kind of contact with clients outside the working scenario.

 

"Take it. I know you have people who care about you, and I know you can take care of yourself, but take it, even if it's a small thing while I'm out... call me if you need something, I'll come back soon if I need to do it" 

 

She took the card and nodded, she then leaned to kiss Junhui on the lips, after spending the entire night wanting to do it. "Thank you, have a safe trip, Wen Junhui" 

 

"I will, and I'll come back to see you, Xu Minghao" He said in a whisper, kissing her lips again.

 

"That means you will hire me again?" Minghao asked, making sure to point it out.

 

"If I have to pay to see you... I will, I have money to do it, I don't care" He stated, looking at her eyes. 

 

"It's late, I have to go... take care"

She entered the limo and closed the door, her heart beating extremely fast inside her chest.

"You want to smoke? I brought cigarettes" Jeonghan entered Chan's room, showing him the small package. 

 

"Sure" Chan got up from bed, pausing his game to continue with it later. They went out to the balcony and sat down on the floor, lightning a cigarette for each of them. "How did everything go with Seungcheol? He enjoyed his gift?" 

 

"He went out to have dinner with Jihoon, he didn't have time for me" Jeonghan said, clearly bitter about it.

 

"They are best friends, Jeonghan" Chan said, trying to make the older's worries go away. "He broke up with him to be with you, that should speak for itself"

 

"After hiding for an entire year, yeah"

 

"You both agreed into that, don't just blame him" 

 

"Joshua asked me to go on a date with him"

 

Chan looked at the blonde and extinguished his cigarette against the floor. "And you are going to go in a date with him?"

 

"Of course, and then we are going to get married and I'll get pregnant with twins, and all of us will live in the same house, together, in fact we'll adopt Seungcheol as our son so we can have triplets instead" Jeonghan rolled his eyes and groaned. 

 

"You've talking with him and now he invited you to go out on a date, that's against the rules, Yoon Jeonghan. Don't act out of revenge, don't go out with him just because you are mad with Seungcheol" 

 

"It's not like that, I genuinely like this guy, he is nice and he likes me back"

 

"And you'll need to secretly date him, you'll be making the same mistake twice. He is your client, Jeonghan, and Seungcheol will be beyond mad if he finds out"

 

"Seungcheol can suck my dick, I'm tired of hiding and waiting for him" 

 

Chan sighed and shook his head. "Just be careful, please, please have some common sense"

Seungkwan walked to the room she shared with her boyfriend. She spent the day out of the house thinking about the situation, trying to sort things out by herself in order to correctly say them when the time came. 

She opened the door and furrowed her eyebrows when she saw a packed suitcase on the bed.  

Hansol entered the room and almost bumped into her, he didn't say anything, he just walked straight to grab the suitcase.

 

"Where are you going?" Seungkwan asked, with shaky voice.

 

"I'm going back home" Hansol answered, not looking at her. 

 

Seungkwan's heart sank and immediately she started crying. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Chapter named after Die Antwoord's Gucci Coochie, shameless promo to them because that song matches this fic... i think(?) I'm sorry it took me so long to update ;; 
> 
> My lil cute babies, thank you so much for all the love you give to me and this story. Thank you so much for all your kudos, bookmarks and tHE COMMENTS, PLEASE DON'T HESITATE INTO LEAVING THEM THEY MAKE ME FEEL SO HAPPY, I SWEAR TO GOD THEY GIVE ME LIFE AND I LOVE READING WHAT YOU THINK AND YOUR CONSPIRACY THEORIES. i love y'all so much, you don't have any idea, babies.
> 
> if you have any sns: twitter @pinkbambidesu and insta @paradoxx420 ; let's be lil gay friends, if you are already following me, don't be shy and talk to me :3


	16. worth the pain

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Minghao and Mingyu have a service together. Dino meets Hoshi and sparks start jumping between each other. Jihoon receives a text message he was not expecting. Seungcheol confesses something to Seungkwan while Jeonghan tries to comfort her.   
> Things don't go as expected.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> can u believe this is almost over ??? me neither

"It's okay, baby, it's okay" Jeonghan was gently caressing Seungkwan's back with both hands, while the younger whimpered between his arms. 

 

"I should have known, this was too much for him, he deserves better" Seungkwan murmured between her crying, her face buried on Jeonghan's chest.

 

"Don't say that, you are such a pretty girl" The older sighed, his heart was breaking, he was having a hard time trying not to cry too... he loved every single one of them as if they were his family... because they were. Fate reunited them, and even if at the beginning it was difficult to get along with everyone, they learned to care about each other. And Jeonghan was very protective over the younger ones. "He didn't say anything to you? Are you sure?"

 

"He doesn't answer my calls, he doesn't even bother to read my texts..." The girl cried, her arms clenched to Jeonghan's slender body. 

 

"He can't leave just like that, I'll ask Seungcheol what's going on, he surely knows" Jeonghan patted Seungkwan's back gently "Let's go downstairs to eat something"

 

"I'm not hungry" She shook her head, whispering that.

 

"Oh no, you won't stop eating, you are crazy if you think I'll just agree with that" The older furrowed his eyebrows and got up from the bed, pulling Seungkwan's body with his own "It's 2pm already, you've been crying all morning, you need to eat something now"

Seungkwan cleaned her face with both hands, her cheeks and nose were red and her eyes were puffy. She felt so stupid, Hansol never ever gave her any reasons to think he was not sure about her feelings towards him; she sighed, less than 24 hours without him and she already felt like dying.

Jeonghan pulled her out of the room and with their fingers intertwined, they went down the stairs together to the kitchen, where everyone was reunited.

 

"As of today, Mingyu and Minghao have a service together" Seungcheol announced, his eyes stuck on his laptop screen, it was resting over his lap. They were all gathered in the kitchen.

 

"Together?" Mingyu opened his eyes as big as he could, surprised with that.

 

"It's been years since we last fucked" Minghao laughed, gently smacking her best friend's shoulder. 

 

"You two have fucked?" Chan asked, skeptical, both of his eyebrows raised in surprise.

 

"Of course, but that was long time ago" Mingyu nodded and he placed a soft kiss on Minghao's left shoulder, she was sitting on his lap. 

 

"When we were young and crazy, and we promised we were going to marry each other if we didn't find love by the age of thirty" Minghao laughed, turning her head to look at her best friend. "Remember that? God, time really has passed"

 

"You promised to marry each other?" Chan asked again, shocked.

 

"Of course, kid, we love each other, that's why we are best friends" The red-haired girl shrugged.

 

Chan turned his head to look at Wonwoo, who was sitting next to Mingyu and Minghao, the quiet Wonwoo looked at him and smiled.

 

"I don't mind, nor I'm jealous, I perfectly understand the kind of relationship they have and I'm perfectly fine with that, you can't compare a lover to a beloved friend, in fact I'm happy they have each other" Wonwoo explained, a soft smile placed on his lips. 

 

Jeonghan raised an eyebrow at that explanation and he just simply walked to the refrigerator to open it, trying to look for something to eat.

 

Seungcheol looked at Seungkwan and he gave her a small smile. "Kwannie, as for you, services are cancelled until further announcement, please come talk with me when we finish this meeting. Wonwoo, today you are free; Chan, you have a service today too, Jihoon you are free today. I have a service too, Hannie you will drive us"

 

"Alright" Jeonghan shrugged and he filled a glass with orange juice for Seungkwan and then he filled another one for himself "What hour are we leaving?" 

 

"At five, please be ready, everyone, we need to drive Minghao a Mingyu to a hotel that's a bit far from here, so we have to leave early" Seungcheol explained, closing his laptop to look at Jeonghan.

 

"You checked the address of the hotel twice?" Jihoon asked, turning his head to look at Seungcheol "It's weird, I've never heard of it before"

 

"I checked, and the clients are new but they are recommendation of another client, so it's fine" Seungcheol nodded, and he flashed a small smile to the shorter male.

 

"Alright" Jihoon got up from the chair and stretched his arms "I'll go to my room because I need to check some other emails, recently we have been receiving more requests from new clients but I want to check them one by one without a hurry" 

 

"Is there any problem?" Wonwo tilted his head to one side and with his index left finger, he pushed his glasses up to his nose bridge.

 

"Not really, but I don't like things slipping under my nose. Once we had a police officer involved with us and it was very problematic" Jihoon explained, he still remembered the incident, they were close to jail that one time. "I'll leave now, if you need anything I'll be upstairs... try not to need anything" 

 

"I'll go take a shower, I need to look cute for our service" Minghao smiled and got up from Mingyu's lap "Please wear nice underwear, unless you want my boner to be killed as soon as you get undressed" 

 

"I'll use my spongebob boxers" Mingyu laughed, and Minghao smacked his arm, furrowing her eyebrows. 

 

"Die soon" She looked at him and showed him her middle finger, turning to go upstairs. 

 

Chan got up from his seat and looked at Jeonghan "I'll go watch tv, want to come?" 

 

Jeonghan nodded, but before he could verbally give an answer, his cellphone started ringing and vibrating in the front, left pocket of his jeans. He took it out to look at the name of the person calling and ran upstairs "I'll come down in a minute!" He yelled as he disappeared upstairs, Chan simply shook his head and walked to the living room.

 

Wonwoo looked at Seungkwan, standing in the corner of the kitchen, looking dead as she held the glass, still full of juice, between her hands and he turned his head to look at Mingyu. "The kitty remains nameless, I think we should go upstairs to check on him and we can think about a name for him" he suggested, it was time for them to leave both Seungcheol and Seungkwan alone so they could talk about the evident problem that was going on.

 

"Amazing idea" Mingyu nodded eagerly and he got up from his seat, taking Wonwoo's hand to walk upstairs.

 

Seungcheol took a deep breath. "Kwannie, sit down please" 

 

Seungkwan walked to sit down next to her boss, leaving the glass on the counter.  "I'll try my best to be okay by tomorrow if I have clients to attend" She started saying, about to cry again.

 

"It's okay" He shook his head and leaned to cup her face with both hands "Hansol asked me to leave you out of the business until he comes back" 

 

"Hansol said he is coming back?" Seungkwan opened her eyes widely.

 

"I'm not supposed to say this to you, but I'm worried. You look so broken without him and he looked broken too when he asked for permission to leave for a few days... If you think Hansol left because of your fight, you're wrong, Kwannie. His sister and his mother had a car crash and they are currently hospitalized, by the way he sounded... it's something serious, his father told him he doesn't think his sister is going to make it"  

 

Seungkwan's stomach sank "Sofia?" She asked in a whisper. 

 

Seungcheol nodded. "The reason why I'm telling you this, it's because I think you should go to be by his side. He needs you, Seungkwan, you give him strength and I think he currently needs all of it; he didn't tell you because the situation between you and his family is kind of sitting over thin ice, but I do believe the best is that you go there to be with him"

 

The girl nodded, now her head was full of worries. What if Sofia didn't make it? His poor boy, his poor baby Hansol... she wanted to hug him so bad, she was so stupid for giving him a bad time about her insecurities. "I'll go with him"

 

"Jeonghan can drive you there before we go to our services" Seungcheol offered, but she shook her head.

 

"I'll leave right now, I need to be with him and he needs me more than ever" She stood up from the chair. 

 

"Please take care of him, Seungkwan"

 

She leaned to hug the older male with all her strength. "I will" 

"And what happened next?" Mingyu asked, lifting his gaze so he could see Wonwoo. He was currently resting his head on the latter's lap as he read out loud a new chapter of the book he recently got. 

 

"The chapter is over and it's time for you to leave, we will leave it here" Wonwoo announced, smiling, running his left hand through Mingyu's soft hair while his right held the book. 

 

"Unfair, I need to know what happens next" Mingyu pouted childishly.

 

Wonwoo chuckled. "Come on, don't be such a baby. Minghao is going to be mad at me if I make you both late for your service" 

 

"Okay... but when we return..." Mingyu sat on the edge of the bed, still pouting. "One chapter before going to sleep, this time I'll read it"

 

"Sounds good to me" Wonwoo smiled and he pushed his glasses back on his nose bridge "Now go, take care" 

 

Mingyu leaned until their lips practically touched and he sighed, looking at Wonwoo's deep chocolate eyes. He smiled, and then he stood up. "I'll be back, we need to finish that book"

 

And after saying that, he left the room, ready to leave for his service. 

Jihoon unlocked his cellphone screen and a new message popped up. He tapped on it to open it and as soon as he read he rolled his eyes. What was that guy thinking?

_"Funny how I keep thinking how soft your cheeks feel against my lips"._

He groaned and blocked his cellphone screen; he took a deep breath and again, he unblocked the screen to read the message again. He had his number because he was client, right? It was a good way of putting things... because he was his client and only that. He bit the inside of his cheeks and groaned again as he remembered the  _kiss incident._  

There was no way, he was Lee Jihoon. He was one of the two strong arms who managed that business, he couldn't be thinking about some stupid, lame-ass, cheek kiss. He groaned one more time and started answering the message.

Chan was trying to stop panting but he was too tired. He was laying on his back, looking at his client's face, both of them were visibly tired, both of them taking deep breaths in order to calm themselves down, but the filthy, intense sex they just had was too much. 

"I think my hipbone came out of its place" Chan said in a whisper.

 

Hoshi chuckled and he leaned to kiss his jawline, going up to his ear "I don't think so, my hands were clenched to your hips, I would have felt it" He whispered, moving later to his lips. "I don't know what is it but you have something electrifying... I feel sparks when I touch you" 

"Stop, I will not fall for that" Chan laughed on the latter's lips and he shook his head slowly.

 

"I'm serious about this, Dino" Hoshi looked at the younger straight in the eye, their lips touching as he talked "This sexual tension between us... it kills me, I feel the need to jump over you and devour you whenever I see you"

 

"Is that the reason why you've been hiring me for four days in a row?" Chan lifted one eyebrow and he caressed the older's naked back gently with both hands "Just stop already, you won't get free sex" he chuckled, and kissed those lips gently.

 

"Why are you doing this?" Hoshi asked, still looking straight at him, giving small pecks to his lips.

 

"Because I need the money and I don't mind selling my body to strangers" Chan shrugged, eyes closed, his lips answering to all those small pecks the latter was giving to him "Why are you doing  _this_?" He opened his eyes to look at his client.

 

"What? Think about how cute you look when you suck my dick?" Hoshi jokingly answered, smiling, his eyes forming crescent moons. 

 

Chan shook his head and simply smacked his shoulder, furrowing his eyebrows. He took a deep breath and closed his eyes, he knew what Hoshi was talking about, after all, those sparks, that electricity he mentioned before... he felt it too. And it made him worry, the garden had way too many pests already to start being one himself. 

Hoshi leaned to kiss his lips again, and he swallowed thick. Those sparks were starting to create a fire inside his body again and their time was almost over.

Seungcheol entered the car and he put on his seatbelt. "God, I'm so tired" he murmured, ruffling his hair back with one hand.

"You fucked him right?" Jeonghan asked, giggling as he turned the engine on, ready to leave the parking lot of the hotel Seungcheol had his service in.

 

"I hope so, he was screaming as if I was killing him, it kind of killed my boner" Seungcheol laughed, not looking at the latter.

 

"You don't seem to bother when I am the one screaming" Jeonghan lifted on eyebrow.

 

"It's different. First of all, you don't scream like an animal in pain" Seungcheol raised one finger and Jeonghan laughed "Second of all, I-" he was interrupted by his cellphone's ringing. He took the device out of his pocket and blinked twice at the name displayed on it  _Chinese Princess; "_ Minghao is calling"

 

"They must have ended before" Jeonghan shrugged "Tell her they forgot to send the message of the money" he added.

 

"Hao" Seungcheol answered the call, but Jeonghan clearly saw how his expression changed from a playful one to a confused one "Slow down, I don't understand you" he said, furrowing his eyebrows.

Jeonghan stopped the car in the middle of the street to look at the latter, already worried about how it sounded. The blonde took the cellphone away from Seungcheol and put it near his ear "Hao?" A bad feeling was already settling down on his stomach.

 

 

 

 

 

She was indeed screaming. 

 

And crying.

 

And all Jeonghan could understand was that someone was hurt.

 

And that there was blood everywhere.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> to all of you who are going to see seventeen live in your countries: PLEASE BE CAREFUL, I'VE BEEN READING AWFUL THINGS ABOUT SOME GIRLS BEING RUDE TOWARDS EVERYONE, IF YOU HAPPEN TO ENCOUNTER THEM TELL THEM I'LL PERSONALLY PUNCH THEM IN THE GUT IF THEY DARE TO TOUCH Y'ALL (my lil babies) AND TURN AN ENJOYABLE LIFETIME EXPERIENCE INTO SOMETHING AWFUL FOR BOTH CARATS AND SVT THEMSELVES. 
> 
> babies, my babies, babies <3 thank you so much for reading, bookmarking, leaving kudos and also commenting, i swear to god i love reading your comments, they give me life, they clear my skin, cure my anxiety, my depression and turn me into a soft ball. I LOVE Y'ALL SO MUCH MY LIL BABIES ;_; (if u r reading this u r my baby there's no way back sorry that's how things are) t h a n k y o u s o m u c h 4 r e a l ; don't hestitate into leaving your thoughts, they are always important for me, i love reading your conspiracy theories on what is going to happen next anD ALSO ANGST. 
> 
>  
> 
> the end is near.  
> love u all.


	17. guilty

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> It sucks doing illegal things because when something bad happens to you while doing such things, you can't ask the police for help, because more likely, they will put you in jail. Chan just learned it.

Jeonghan crossed the hospital doors almost wanting to kick them down, hurried, his heart beating so fast out of fear. He saw Minghao sitting on the floor, hugging her legs with her face buried between them, hiding, trembling, shivering entirely, she was crying so hard he could hear her from where he was, at the end of the hallway. 

 

He ran as fast as he could and kneeled down to take her shoulders and made her look up at him. Her hands and clothes were covered in blood, her lower lip was broken and bleeding, she had a bruise on her left cheek, she had bruises on her neck, but that was all Jeonghan could see before Minghao almost jumped to hug him hiding her face on his chest. 

 

"Minghao..." Jeonghan hugged her back, tightly, still scared, still confused. "What happened? Where's Mingyu?" 

 

Seungcheol stood behind them, panting heavily, trying to catch his breath, looking at them intently, a worried as Jeonghan, but trying to keep calm, someone needed to be calmed and helpful and that person was obviously him. "Jihoon and the others are on their way here..." 

 

Minghao released Jeonghan from his tight embrace and looked at them, unable to stop crying. "H-he" she whimpered "T-they" she closed her eyes and covered her face "They stabbed him, they stabbed Mingyu" she cried, hugging Jeonghan again as thick tears rolled down her cheeks. 

 

"They? What do you mean they?" Seungcheol furrowed both eyebrows, his heart twitching inside his chest, his eyes started getting teary. 

 

Jeonghan pressed Minghao onto his chest and silently started crying too, he suddenly felt like he was going to faint. 

 

Mingyu knocked the door twice and then opened it, Minghao following him from behind. They joked all their way up to the hotel room, a good mood surrounding them; as soon as they entered the room, they noticed how dark it was inside, heavy dark curtains blocking the view. 

 

"Good afternoon" Minghao bowed at the man who was waiting for them inside, sitting on the bed. "Mr. Lee, it's a pleasure to be assisting you today" she greeted, flashing a big smile to the male. 

 

"My pleasure, really" The male lifted one eyebrow "Minghao, right? And Mingyu" he smirked. Both Mingyu and Minghao nodded. "I have something for you, why don't you, Mingyu, check it?" He stood up from his place and gave the taller a small envelope.

 

Mingyu took it and bowed respectfully, walking to the bathroom, ready to count the money and send the message. He took the doorknob but before opening he turned his head to look at Minghao, who groaned in discomfort, the man had taken her by the cheeks with one hand and he was doing it with excessive force, pushing her against a wall while he smiled.

 

The taller was not able to go scold that idiot because the bathroom door opened in front of him. 

 

Three guys came out of the bathroom and another one entered the room and he was sure to lock it completely. Mingyu started walking backwards, worried, this was not what Seungcheol told them earlier about the service. The four guys didn't hesitate into take Mingyu and made him kneel on the floor. 

 

"You see" Their  _client_ started saying, as he pushed Minghao to the bed without any kind of consideration "You guys need to pick carefully your enemies, haven't you heard about being good at picking the battles you fight?" He took Minghao's wrists with both hands at each side of her head as he placed himself between her legs "Mr. Kang is not a man to be played with" 

 

Minghao's stomach sank as she heard the name of her regular client, the one Mingyu fought for her a couple of days ago. She turned her face to see her best friend, Mingyu just moved his lips to tell her everything was going to be alright.

 

"Let her go, it was me who chose to fight with him" Mingyu said, really calmed, unlike Minghao.

 

The man holding Minghao against the bed laughed and he shook his head. "Mr. Kang was very clear with his orders, he want both of us to learn not to mess with him, he is rich and powerful, he doesn't like being ridiculed by two fucking sluts" he leaned to kiss Minghao's neck roughly, leaving bruises on it, biting down that skin carelessly while Minghao tried to escape his gripping, disgusted.

 

"Let her go!" Mingyu yelled, angry, trying to escape the grip from the two guys who were currently making sure he didn't move from his place, the other two had gone.

 

The other two guys returned, laughing, one of them holding a camera with his right hand, ready to film everything, the other one walked to the bed, undoing his pants' zipper and buttons, ready to take them off. "Mr. Kang wants us to show you how sluts need to be treated" he said, taking his dick with one hand as he smiled at Minghao.

 

The red-haired girl shook her head and bit her lower lip, frightened, this could not be happening, not to them. 

 

Lee, the guy who originally contacted them started rubbing his body against Minghao's and she tried to close her legs to keep him away, but it didn't work. The guy filming laughed about it and the one holding his dick with his hand started jerking off at the sight, while laughing too.

 

"Please" Minghao started to tear up, swallowing thick. "Please let him go, he doesn't need to see this" 

 

"That's where you are wrong" The guy holding the camera spoke "He  _needs_ to see this and he will also be taking part in this" he cheerfully explained.

 

"Please" Mingyu started, taking a deep breath "I was the one who attacked the man, she was just doing her job, it's not her fault"

 

"Shut the fuck up already, we are not letting any of you leave" One of the guys holding Mingyu said, tired of hearing them pleading.

 

"Yeah, you need to shut up, come on, start sucking my dick" The other guy holding Mingyu said, making him turn his head so he could directly face his crotch.

 

"I'm not going to do that" Mingyu frowned, and the guy took out a pocketknife to put it near his neck. 

 

"Start sucking my dick" The guy ordered, dead serious about it.

 

Mingyu turned his head to look at Minghao. 

 

"Please, please, let him go" Minghao pleaded, almost crying of how scared she was. 

 

The guy holding her wrists released just one to cross her face with a hard slap. "Shut up" he ordered, angry. 

 

The guy holding the camera laughed, he was filming everything and he was proud he was getting everything on tape. "I have a better idea" he said, looking at Lee, the one who seemed to be in charge of the whole gang. "Let's make them fuck at a knifepoint" 

 

"Nah, I want to destroy her" The guy jerking off said, giving Minghao a sinister smile. She shivered at that statement.

 

"That's actually a very good idea, we won't leave any kind of evidence" He said, nodding and he lifted his body from above Minghao. "Don’t even take your dick out" He warned the guy with the pocketknife, who was already unbuttoning his pants.

 

That guy clearly got upset, because he slapped Mingyu two times, hard. Mingyu only stuck his gaze on the floor and stood up when the two guys made him do it. That same guy moved to the bed and sat next to Minghao, putting the pocketknife near her neck. 

 

 _Lee_ started to lift Minghao's shirt to expose her boobs, trapped inside her bra, and he lifted it too, releasing them so he could lean to kiss them. He then smirked. "Beautiful, I promise I'll hire you soon after this" he laughed and took her pants off, leaving her with only her black panties. "Get between her legs" he ordered and Mingyu could only follow what he said, fearing of how close that sharp thing was to his best friend's neck.

 

"Take your pants off and fuck her" The guy with the pocketknife ordered, looking only at the girl, delighted at how scared she looked, she was already crying.

 

Mingyu stopped between his best friend's legs and looked at her. "I can't do this" he said as he shook his head.

 

The other guy who was previously holding him got closer and punched him two on his side, hardly enough to make Mingyu cough. "Do it" 

 

"Just do it, everything will be fine" Minghao whispered, terrified "Do it, Gyu, I promise everything will be fine"

 

Tears started rolling down Mingyu's cheeks as he started to pull his pants down, this was beyond horrible, this was psychological torture. He stopped. "I can't do it" he said in a whisper, shivering.

 

The same guy punched him again, hard, in the same place. Then he got out another pocketknife and he placed it on Mingyu's side. "Do it"

 

"Just do it" Minghao said between her silent crying. 

 

Mingyu took his pants as if he was going to pull them down a bit more but he pulled them up instead and jumped out of the bed, punching the guy who was pointing the pocketknife at him, straight into his face, he was sure he heard that guy's nose making a sound that announced it was now broken.

 

The guy holding the camera gasped and the others turned their attention to Mingyu, getting out of their places to go beat him.

 

Minghao got up from bed and tried to help her friend but one of those guys punched her in the mouth, breaking her lower lip, and she fell to the floor.

 

Mingyu fought, he was not going to just give up even if there were three versus one since one of them was still filming and the other was holding his nose with both hands. 

 

 

 

 

It all happened so quickly.  

 

Minghao was ready to get up again to try helping Mingyu but one of the guys fighting him found the pocketknife laying on the floor so he leaned to grab it. 

 

He was angry, so he stabbed Mingyu on the side three times.

 

Mingyu fell to the floor on his knees, bleeding. 

 

The guys ran out of the room.

 

Minghao was screaming when she called an ambulance and also on their way to the hospital when she called Seungcheol. 

 

 

 

Minghao covered her face with both hands as she ended her story, bawling, trembling. Jeonghan was still holding her near his body, still trying his best to avoid crying, but it was not easy.

 

Jihoon was standing next to Seungcheol, anxiously moving his legs as he tried to process the story, everyone was there now, everyone was silent.

 

"It's my fault, I promised I was going to take of him and I didn't" Minghao said between her crying.

 

"It's not your fault, baby" Jeonghan shook his head, tightening the embrace in which he had the girl.

 

Wonwoo was hiding his head on Chan's shoulder, he was crying too and Chan was patting his back softly, trying his best to be strong, but it was too difficult, so he just kept his eyes closed.

 

Minghao was now wearing clean clothes, the blood on her previous outfit was obviously Mingyu's, her lip was not bleeding anymore. She shook her head. "It's my fault, I should have let that nasty man do what she wanted with me"

 

"Don't say such things" A tear rolled down Jeonghan's right cheek, it was too much for him.

 

"Jeonghan and Jihoon are going to bring coffees for everyone with me, okay?" Seungcheol spoke, turning to see Jihoon, who nodded at his words. "We will go very quickly and we will be back in no time, we need to drink something and calm down, everything will be okay" 

 

The three of them walked to the cafeteria, leaving the three youngers there, in total silence.

 

"I'm so sorry, Wonwoo" Minghao whispered, hugging her legs.

 

Wonwoo shook his head and turned to see her. "You have nothing to be sorry about, this was not your fault, Hao. We know you would protect Mingyu at all costs" 

 

"Mingyu is strong, Hao, he will be fine" Chan tried to cheer her up.

 

"I heard the doctors saying he lost a lot of blood... I tried to stop it, I seriously tried" Minghao covered her face "He tried to protect me, like he always does" she made a pause to flash a bitter smile "That's why he is in here in the first place. When I told Mingyu I was going to enter the prostitution world he was so shocked and immediately told me it was a bad idea; he insisted for days and days that I should not do it, but when he saw he couldn't make me change my mind he decided he needed to join too because he was not going to leave me alone in such a dangerous environment... he entered the garden because he didn't want to leave me alone doing this, even when he is such a bright and pure kid who had an amazing future and who didn't need to do this kind of things for a living unlike me" Minghao was again bawling her eyes out. "He followed me to make sure I was okay and I was not going to get hurt"

 

Chan hugged Wonwoo tighter and looked at the floor, tears were rolling down his cheeks. He knew Minghao and Mingyu loved each other so much, their bond was so strong and they were protective towards each other... but he didn't imagine that was the real reason behind Mingyu's presence on the business.

 

Jeonghan was holding a plastic cup of coffee, his hands shaking at how anxious he was; he heart was still beating fast inside his chest and he was getting dizzy.

 

Jihoon was not good at hiding his emotions but he was also not good at giving encouraging words, especially when he, himself, had asked the nurse if Mingyu was doing fine and she only bit her lower lip and shook her head. She explained how they were doing everything they could to save his friend's life, but she couldn't promise anything because things were too complicated. Along with that, Jihoon had a weight on his chest that barely allowed him to breathe: it was his fault. Everything that was happening currently, was his fault. He was the one in charge of checking new clients and making the investigation prior to accepting them or refusing to give a service for them. It was his entire fault, because he didn't know the last service with Mr. Kang ended so badly, he should have asked, they should have told him what happened, but for not asking in the first place and let his friends and co-workers swallow that bad experience and keeping quiet... it was his fault. 

 

He gave them priority because they were recommended under Mr. Kang's name and he just fucking sent his friends to a place where they got hurt. His eyes got teary. 

 

"We can't tell the police" Seungcheol spoke after a long time holding his coffee with one hand, just looking at him, he had been analyzing the possibility "We can't make a police report" 

Jeonghan furrowed his eyebrows "What are you fucking talking about? Mingyu is inside that room at the edge of..." He kept quiet and sobbed, trying not to cry again "And you

are telling me we can't make a police report? We have names, Seungcheol, we know who did it"

 

"Minghao and Mingyu will go to jail if we go to the police, we can't do it. In fact, we will all be heading to jail" Seungcheol sighed "I'm not saying this to save my own ass, I'm dead serious about this, you know how this country is in terms of doing illegal things, Mr. Kang is rich and he can get away with it while we will be going to jail... we need to discuss it, think about it"

 

Jeonghan kept quiet and sighed, Jihoon only nodded, too immersed in his own thoughts.

 

 

They walked back to the waiting room and gave the coffee to the others and they didn't wait to start discussing it in whispers, they didn't want any other person to acknowledge their situation.

 

 

 

"No, we need to go to make a police report" Chan was angry, it seemed so unfair that just because they sold sex there no laws who were going to protect them.

 

"What we do is illegal" Seungcheol said, ruffling his hair with one hand, anxiously.

 

Wonwoo and Jihoon just kept quiet and let the others speak. 

Minghao took her cellphone out of her pocket and then, she took it out of its case; then, from the case, she took a small card and read the numbers written down on it.  _Call me if you need anything, I'll be back to help you with any problem you have. "_ We don't need the police" She murmured and stood up from her seat when she saw the doctor coming to the waiting room.

 

"Kim Mingyu? The family of Kim Mingyu?" The doctor stood in the middle of the waiting room, asking that out loudly.

 

"Here! We are here!" Jeonghan yelled, standing up to go meet the doctor by Seungcheol's and Minghao's side.

The doctor sighed and bit his lower lip, looking at them. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> who do you think minghao is calling for help? i bet y'all already know; also that lee is not lee seokmin so please don't start making any conspiracy theory about my son....... just yet.   
> gyuhao friendship is what keeps me alive, and you know what else? your lovely, amazing, soft comments. i love y'all too much my cuties, seriously, thank u so much for leaving such sweet messages for me to read and laugh because i swear y'all are hilarious, i can't make good jokes or write comedy to save my own ass ;c THANK U SO MUCH FOR READING, LEAVING COMMENTS, BOOKMARKING AND LEAVING KUDOS, Y'ALL ARE AMAZING, I WANT TO SQUISH YOUR CHEEKS AND FEED U WITH SOME GOOD FOOD. PLEASE ENJOY SVT'S CONCERTS TO WHOEVER OF YOU ARE GOING TO SEE THEM ;; Y'ALL SO LUCKY, DON'T FORGET TO SPILL SOME TEA ABOUT IT TO ME, PLEASE 
> 
> i cried while writing minghao's speech because i am a soft bitch ;C verkwan in the next chapter, the rest of seventeen also in the next chapter AND IF U THINK THIS IS ALL THE ANGST I HAVE FOR U HAHAHAHA START PRAYING BECAUSE I AM JUST S T A R T I N G


	18. i don't want to say goodbye

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Seungkwan takes a decision. Minghao makes a call. Jihoon meets with someone. Wonwoo cries.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I just wanted to tell you all I had to cut this chapter into two because it was too damn long and I am sorry, but maybe if you all shower me with your beautiful and always amazing commets... I can upload it sooner than later. (?)

Seungkwan knocked at a door she knew too well. She waited around two minutes before she heard hurried steps coming towards to open, meanwhile she found faked interest in looking at the big white door and its golden doorknob. She lowered her sight and looked at the  _welcome_ rug. 

Funny, she didn't feel welcome at all.

The opened before her eyes and Mr. Chwe crossed his arms at the height of his chest, he seemed less than happy with her presence. "How can I help you?" 

"Is Hansol home?" Seungkwan asked, shy, unable of meeting Hansol's father eye. 

"No, he is not home" The man said, looking at her from head to toes "I see you are really living life, huh? You are spending right the money you made Hansol stole from us"

Seungkwan sighed, she felt tiny.

"We gave trusted you, Seungkwan. We welcomed you into our house and you lured our child and made him stole our money, from us, his parents. Hansol was always an excellent child until he met you, he was also polite, he was well educated... I don't really know what he saw in you" Mr. Chwe's words hurt, but he had all the right to say those things, so Seungkwan just kept quiet, trying not to cry. "What are you going to do when you get bored from him and you run out of money? Are you gonna dump him?" 

The girl shook her head without looking at him. "Hansol is still an excellent child" She said with shaky voice "He is polite and well educated, and to be honest, Mr. Chwe... I don't know either what he saw in me" She lifted her head to smile weakly at the man, with teary eyes "But I thank God every day he put your son in my way, because Hansol is a blessing" She made a pause to take a deep breath, tears were already rolling down her cheeks. "I love Hansol with all my heart and he is everything to me, I will never ever dump him. Hansol and I are family, we take care of each other"

Hansol's father scoffed. "Hansol has a true family, one that is now broken because of you. Sofia is at the hospital and all she wanted was to see her brother just in case anything worse happened. She cries every night because her brother is not around anymore, their mother is depressed and I am tired of trying to convince him to come back"

Seungkwan tried to stop crying but she only lowered her head to avoid eye contact. She knew it. She knew all of those things too well, because she knew her boyfriend's family and their condition as a very close family. She felt guilty.

"I will give you more money" Mr. Chwe said "Let's make a deal, Seungkwan. I will give you more money and you will no longer owe me anything if you dump Hansol"

The short haired girl looked at the man in front of her as if he was speaking in a completely different language than her. 

"I will give you enough money for you to leave the country if you want, for all I care. The only condition is that you leave my son alone" He repeated "Tell him you don't want to be with him anymore, tell him you don't love him, I don't know. Whatever it takes to make him want to forget about you and come back to us"

"I don't want money, I was never with him because of the money" Seungkwan cried, offended and hurt by the offering "Until today, I am not with him because of what he did for me, I am not with Hansol because I feel obligated"

"I want my son back and he need to be with his family, now more than ever. Stop being selfish for once in your life, I told you before, Hansol has an actual family. You can find another guy, I'll give you enough money to buy a boyfriend if you want to"

She kept quiet for a couple of minutes, breathing heavily as she cried. "Can I say goodbye to him?" She asked, sobbing. 

Mr. Chwe nodded, smiling happily at the question. "He is at the hospital, come with me, I'll take you there and later I will leave you at whatever place you want"

He disappeared inside the house for just a minute, looking for his car keys. He went out again and then, both of them walked to the car, ready to go to the hospital.

"Only two people can go inside to see him, by turns. He is in a delicate condition, we don't really know if he can make it through tonight" The doctor said, looking at them. She sighed, it was hard for her to see such a young man in a situation like that. "Have you placed a police report?" 

Seungcheol shook his head. "We were just discussing that"

"I'll leave you guys so you can decide who enters to see him" The doctor smiled at them, sympathetic and turned to leave. 

"I want to see him" Jeonghan immediately said, more than ready to see Mingyu.

"I want to see him too, Hannie" Seungcheol turned his head to look at the blonde "But I think the most reasonable think to do is to let Hao and Wonwoo go see him, they have the right"

Jeonghan bit his lower lip and crossed his arms, lowering his gaze. Seungcheol quickly hugged him tightly against his chest and sighed. 

"I'll go tell Wonwoo" Minghao tried to smile but she couldn't, so she just turned to walk towards her friend. 

"I wanted to see him" Jeonghan sobbed against Seungcheol's chest, hugging him with both of his arms.

"I know, baby" Seungcheol caressed his back softly with both hands and placed a kiss on Jeonghan's hair "But you know they are the most important people for Mingyu, we have to respect that even if we love him as much as them" 

"What if he-" 

"He won't, Mingyu is strong" 

"He is still a kid, how is he in a situation like this?" Jeonghan kept his eyes closed as he cried, trying to be silent, but the truth was that he couldn’t. Mingyu was important to him, he was important for every single one of them. 

"It's my fault" Seungcheol tried to fight his urge of crying, but his heart was broken too. "It's my fault, Hannie, I am the oldest, I am in charge of the business, I am his boss and he is under my care. This happening is all my fault" He placed a kiss on Jeonghan's temple and closed his eyes, taking a deep breath as silent tears rolled down his cheeks. 

Minghao was the first who went inside the room to see Mingyu and she swears she heard the sound of her heart breaking at the sight of Mingyu connected to all those machines so he could stay alive. She immediately ran to the bed, covering her moth with her left hand as she tried to muffle her bawling. 

"Listen to me, you idiot" She cried, holding one of Mingyu's hand with both of hers "If you dare to leave me here alone... If you dare to leave without me, Kim Mingyu" She sobbed, squeezing his hand and leaning to kiss the back of his and his knuckles "You can't leave me" She finally said "I can't live in a world without my other half, Gyu. I don't think I'll be able to live in a world where you don't exist. I can't even imagine a world where I can't see your stupid smile, your canines pointing out of your mouth as you laugh, your dumb puppy eyes... your hugs and piggy rides, you, Mingyu. I can't imagine a world without you, not again, my life is not the same since the day we met. Please, I'm begging you, Mingyu, please don't leave me, you have to fight" 

Minghao leaned to hug her best friend carefully, placing her head over Mingyu's chest softly so she could her his weak heartbeat. She shivered, and swallowed a sob that tried to escape her lips. 

"I will make them pay, Gyu" She said, cleaning the tears out of her eyes with the back of her hands. "They will pay for this, I swear" 

Seungkwan entered the hospital and walked to the reception to ask for the room where Hansol's sister was. The receptionist pointed to the hallway at his left as he gave her directions to take the elevator and go up to the third floor. The girl thanked him and made her way up to the correct floor. 

As soon as she turned to walk into the hallway where the room was, she saw Hansol outside the room, he was standing with his back pressed against the wall, looking through the window in front of him. 

The girl made her way there and halfway Hansol turned to look at her, opening his eyes in surprise. 

"What are you doing here?" He asked, immediately going to meet her, getting his arms around her frame to hug her close his body.

"I thought something was wrong if you left with a suitcase without saying anything, I needed to know what was going on with my boy" Sengkwan hugged him back and pressed a kiss on his shoulder. "How is she? How is your mom?" She asked softly to his ear.

"Both of them are okay, Sofia was the most injured one but she is now out of danger... I was afraid" He murmured, being completely honest with the situation that surrounded his family. 

"She will recover and everything will be fine, she is a strong girl" Seungkwan patted his back and placed another kiss on his shoulder.

"I am so sorry about everything that happened. I am so sorry I didn't go after you the day we fought, I am so sorry I made you feel sad or angry, or anything, I am deeply sorry, Seungkwan" Hansol murmured into her ear, hugging her tightly against his body "I never want to fight with you, never again. And if we do it, I want to solve it as soon as the fight ends, I don't want to lose you" 

Seungkwan felt weak. She closed her eyes and pressed her lips together, she needed to be strong. "I bet you are very happy to see your parents and Sofia, I am happy about that too" 

"I am happy, yes" Hansol nodded and then he put his hands on his girlfriend's hips, breaking the hug to look at her eyes "Sofia asked about you, I told her you were at our house, mad at me for being stupid. She told me you were probably right about mad at me, because I am in fact stupid"

Seungkwan snorted and shook her head, cupping Hansol's face with both hands. "You are the best boy in the entire universe, my man" She leaned to give a quick kiss on his lips. "Are going inside to see her? Can we go somewhere else?" 

"I just went out, mom is inside. Let's go to the rooftop" Hansol took Seungkwan's hand and then they both walked to the elevator, going to the highest floor. 

They walked a pair of stairs up to the rooftop and went out to it. They took a seat on the floor, next to each other, only then Seungkwan noticed the sky was dark already. Her eyes traveled from the night sky to Hansol's face, he was so perfect. Her heart started to beat faster inside her chest, Hansol still had the same effect on her since the day they met. 

"Mom asked me about you" Hansol was the one who broke the silence. 

Seungkwan nodded in understanding. 

"She asked if you were okay, if we were okay, if everything was okay" Hansol threw an arm around his girlfriend's shoulders to bring her closer. "I told her yes, everything is okay. She told me she is glad and asked if I was going to stay" 

"Maybe you should stay" Seungkwan rested her head on Hansol's shoulder and hugged his waist with both arms. Those words leaving her lips were more difficult to say than what she thought.

Hansol tried to look at her face but Seungkwan hid it on his chest. "Is everything okay, Kwannie?"

A sob died in Seungkwan's throat as she pressed her lips together. "Do you love me, Hansol Vernon Chwe?" 

"I love you with all my heart" Hansol didn't hesitate into answering that, he placed a kiss on top of Seungkwan's head. "Do you love me, Boo Seungkwan?"

"I love you more than I love myself" She answered, leaving small kisses on his chest, then she lifted her face to look at him for a couple of seconds and broke their hug to lay down on her back. "Come kiss me, Hansol"

He didn't wait to do what his girlfriend asked him to do, leaning until he was laying at her side. He looked at those chocolate eyes, that was his favorite color in the entire world, the color of Seungkwan's eyes. With a soft move he got to press their lips together in a gentle, slow kiss. 

Their lips moved slowly against each other's, eyes closed, leaning as close as they could. Hansol threw a hand over Seungkwan's waist to bring her closer to him. Seungkwan put a hand on Hansol's cheek and tilted her head a little, their lips fitting perfectly. 

In no time, Hansol was over Seungkwan's body, his hands at each side of her, between her legs, kissing her eagerly. "This isn't a good place to be making it out, I'm sorry" He murmured over her lips, his eyes still closed. 

"It doesn't matter, just keep kissing me, please" She hugged her boyfriend by his neck and brought him closer to her body. 

"No, baby. You deserve better than to be fucked in the rooftop of a hospital" Hansol laughed and pecked her lips a couple of times "Let's do it somewhere else, come home with me" 

Seungkwan opened her eyes and looked at him. She ruffled his hair affectionately with both hands. "I can't do that, baby" A long and heavy sigh escaped her lips "You need to stay with your family, Hansol, they need you and you need them. I love you with all my heart, with every inch of my being, I love you more than anything... and because of that, I think the best thing I can do for you, is showing you my love through this decision I am taking. I want you to stay with your family"

Hansol's previous smile turned into a straight line at his girlfriend's words. His heart started aching inside his chest. "What?"

"I am breaking up with you so you can stay with your family, they miss you and you miss them, this will be the best for everyone" Seungkwan offered him a small smile, while her hands caressed his cheeks, and traveled through his hair, she was trying to be strong but she was about to start crying.

"You are my family, Seungkwan" Hansol didn't try to stop the tears that were escaping his eyes and ended up landing on Seungkwan's face as he was still on top of her "I don't want to, don't do this"

"You are a handsome, excellent, well educated, funny, intelligent, amazing man" She swallowed thick as she tried to hold back her tears "You will be fine, my love"

Minghao left the room after cleaning her face the best she could and patted Wonwoo's shoulder softly. The taller was still hiding his face on Chan's shoulder, both of them hugging each other, in complete silence. Wonwoo turned his head to look at the slender Minghao, standing in front of him and nodded, releasing Chan from his hug to get up.

In complete silence Wonwoo left the waiting room and walked through the corridor until he reached the room where Mingyu was. He entered and closed the door behind him, his gaze stuck in the floor. He took a deep breath and walked towards the bed, sitting next to it. Finally, he looked at Mingyu and a sob escaped his lips, it was so difficult to look at him in that condition... someone who spread happiness all around him, who brought laughs with him everywhere he went. 

Wonwoo reached his left jeans pocket and took out a page he had ripped apart from the book he and Mingyu were reading before he and Minghao left that day. He cautiously extended the page and started reading out loud what it said, and when he finished, he folded the page again and put it in his pocket. He leaned and took Mingyu's hand, intertwining their fingers together. 

"You have to wake up so we can finish reading the book, remember?" Wonwoo softly said, looking at Mingyu. He reached his face with his other hand and carefully started caressing one of Mingyu's cheeks. His fingers traveled across his face, above the bruises and up to his hair to comb it with his fingers. "And we have to name the kitten, Gyu. Jeonghan wants to name him Dick, he told me that... and you have to wake up to hear it, because I bet you will laugh at it, but refuse to give the kitten that name" He softly moved Mingyu's hand as if he was trying to wake him up. "What am I going to say to Lily, Gyu? She is so used to spend time with you, what if she asks about you? She will wither..." Wonwoo whimpered and his face lowered until his eyes were stuck in the floor again.

He squeezed gently the hand he was holding, his thumb rubbing the back of Mingyu's hand.

"You have to recover so I can tell you meeting you and the guys was the best thing that has happened to me. Even under the conditions we met, doing what we do so we can earn some money, I am thankful I met you and the others. I am thankful I got to make some wonderful friends, and a wonderful guy like you. We are getting to know each other, you can't just leave like that, that's not polite or something you will do, right?" Wonwoo took his free hand to clean the tears that were rolling down his cheeks. "I want to tell you this under other circumstances, I want to tell you this and I want you to look at me with your small eyes full of that amazing shine they have, I want to see the ends of your lips curl up and hear your breathy laugh when I tell a joke that is not that funny but that somehow got to make you laugh" 

Wonwoo stood up from the chair and leaned to press a soft and small kiss on Mingyu's closed lips. "Be strong and wake up so we can share a proper kiss" he murmured, looking at his face. He kissed those lips one more time and let go of Mingyu's hand, turning to leave the room in silence. 

He stepped into the hallway and made his way back to the waiting room, everyone was silent, just leaning against each other, sad faces wherever he looked. He took a seat next to Chan again, and rested his head on the latter's shoulder. He saw Jihoon hiding his face on his knees, Seungcheol and Jeonghan hugging each other, Chan next to him... Minghao was the only one not there. 

Minghao took her cellphone out and with shaky hands she starting tapping her cellphone's screen one of the numbers written in the card Junhui gave her at the party the last time they saw each other. It didn't work, so she tapped the other number, the second one.

The sound of the call immediately reached her ear and then, someone picked up.

"Yes, hello? This is Wen Junhui" She heard a familiar voice talking in chinese and her heart skipped a beat.

"Junhui" She spoke, shaky and hoarse voice due to her crying.

There was a silence and she started to grow anxious.

"Minghao" Junhui called her name, pleased "How are you? Is everything okay? You miss me?"

"Junhui... I'm sorry I'm interrupting your business trip" She used chinese to talk to him, she felt safer that way, it was less likely that someone was going to understand her than if she used her korean. "I am in troubles" She finally said, releasing a breath she didn't knew she was holding, and with that she started crying again.

There was a silence again and Minghao felt like it lasted an eternity even if it only lasted a couple of seconds.

"I'm going back to Korea" Junhui said, without even asking what the problem was, his voice firm. "Wait for me, don't even move from where you are, I'll call you as soon as I land there" 

Minghao nodded even if the latter couldn't see her. "Please Junhui, please hurry"

Seungkwan was walking out of the hospital as she cleaned her face with the back of her hands, trying to walk as fast as she could, she was sure Hansol was going to come after her and she was sure that will make her reveal she wasn’t doing this because she wanted. 

She walked by the parking lot and passed behind Hansol's dad car. The man came out of the vehicle and called her name, making her stop. Seungkwan turned to see him and the man handed her a check, she only looked at him in silence, tilting her head to one side. 

"Take it" The man insisted, walking to be closer to her so she could reach for it "You can cash it tomorrow morning, as I promised"

"I don't want money, Mr. Chwe" Seungkwan said as she shook her head, looking at the man, tears still falling from her eyes "I did this because I truly think Hansol needs to go back with his family, I did this because I love him and all I want for him is to be happy, and for that, he needs to be close to his family. Please take care of him, don't be too harsh at him for running away with me, and about the money I owe you, I'm still going to pay you, don't worry. Have a good night" She smiled the best she could and turned to keep walking. 

As soon as she stopped, ready to take a taxi that take her home, her phone started ringing. She reached out for it and read the message, and as soon as she did it... her soul left her body.

_Channie_ _: Mingyu was admitted to the hospital. Something happened and you and Hansol need to come, I am trying to call him, please come as soon as you read this._

Jihoon left the waiting room with his hands inside his pockets and without saying anything to the others, he just simply walked out, still holding a huge weight in his chest.

He walked two streets down and then stopped at a park, under a big tree. He turned his head to both sides and anxiously moved his legs, his hands turned into fists inside his pockets.

Someone hugged him from behind and he couldn't help the yelp that escaped his lips. Immediately he started fighting to release himself from that hug, until he turned and looked at the person who scared the shit out of him.

"I'm sorry" DK smiled, embarrassed, and bowed at Woozi. 

"You scared me, God" Woozi put a hand over his chest and took a deep breath.

"Is everything okay? Your texts were weird..." The taller came closer again and cupped Jihoon's cheeks with both hands to make him lift his face.

Jihoon shook his head softly and swallowed, his eyes read from fighting his tears back for so long. "Mingyu is in the hospital two streets away from here" He said with shaky voice, looking at the taller.

"What happened?" DK furrowed his eyebrows "Are you okay? Are you hurt? Is he alright? Woozi, what happened?" He started asking all those questions as he came closer to the shorter male, he was clearly worried.

"He had a service and his clients... they stabbed him. He is probably not going to make it through tonight" Jihoon's voice became weaker and weaker with each word he spoke "It's all my fault" He finally said, breaking into tears.

Dk bit his lower lip and he brought Woozi closer to him, until he was able to hug him tight, against his chest, caressing his head and his back as he tried to give him some comfort. "How can that be your fault?" He asked in a low voice, sweet, making sure to have him close.

Woozi shook his head and kept crying, gripping Dk's clothes with his hands, sobbing against his chest. 

"Easy, honey... everything will be fine. Mingyu will be alright" He whispered into his ear and placed a kiss on his temple.

"I am the one in charge of the business, Dk. It was my responsibility to make sure the clients were safe to meet with, it's all my fault. If Mingyu dies... it's all my fault" Woozi cried, making Dk's shirt wet with his tears.

DK opened his eyes in surprise and swallowed tick, closing his eyes and pressing them together at what the shorter just said. He took a deep breath and kept caressing the latter's back and head carefully. He furrowed his eyebrows and bit his lower lip as he made the shorter look at him. He contemplated those teary eyes and closed his own, leaning in to kiss him on the lips. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> AS ALWAYS, I AM SO HAPPY AND GRATEFUL TO READ WHAT YOU BABIES THINK ABOUT THIS, LIKE SERIOUSLY, THANK YOU ALL SO MUCH FOR TAKING THE TIME TO READ MY STORY, LEAVE KUDOS, LEAVE A COMMENT AND BOOKMARKING IT. I CAN'T EVEN EXPLAIN HOW MUCH I LOVE Y'ALL.
> 
> i am in tears because seventeen at kcon, it makes me so happy and sad because they are not coming to my country ;( 
> 
> my lil cuties if you have sns follow me twitter @pinkbambidesu and insta @paradoxx420 i am always so happy to talk with u all i really enjoy it, don't be shy we can scream together <3  
> Also, i am curious, which svt member is your bias? I don't have one, i cry at everyone of them. ANYWAYS, AGAIN, THANK U SO MUCH UGHHHHHHH I CRIED LIKE A BITCH WHILE WRITING THIS CHAPTER.


	19. light at the end of the tunnel

Jihoon gasped at the sudden feeling of the latter's lips over his own but he didn't pull apart from it. Instead, his eyes looked for the latter's, and once he found them he looked at them intently. 

_This can't be happening to you,_ _Jihoon_ _._

"Why are you doing this?" The shorter male asked in a whisper, still not breaking their closeness. 

" _This?_ " The taller closed his eyes to steal a small kiss of the latter's lips "Because I can't stand seeing you like that, Woozi" he explained with a soft voice, stealing another small kiss from his lips "Bad things happen and you can control them, it's not your fault, even if something happens to him you can't blame yoursel-"

"I should be going back" Jihoon broke their proximity, taking a deep breath as he tried to take a couple of more steps back, trying to be as far from the other as possible, his presence made his mind fuzzy.

DK was fast enough to grab him by one of his arms and took him closer to his body again. "Easy" He whispered to his ear, his hands caressing Jihoon's back softly. "Let me go back to the hospital with you, I want to be by your side in case anything happens, anything good or bad"

Jihoon furrowed both eyebrows. "No way"

"But, why?"

"What do you think the others are going to say if I suddenly appear with you there? My client, we aren't supposed to see clients out of  _business meetings_ " 

"Tell them I hired you, I will pay if I need to, I want to stay by your side"

Jihoon took a deep breath and shook his head. "Go home, rest, if anything happens I will text you"

The taller cupped Jihoon's cheeks with both hands to make him lift his head, looking intently at his eyes. Softly, he rubbed his thumbs against Jihoon's cheeks, leaning to kiss his lips; his own lips moved slowly, taking Jihoon's bottom lip in between, eyes closed, thumbs still rubbing those adorable cheeks. 

"Promise me you will actually call me no matter what happens" The taller whispered over Jihoon's lips, his eyes still closed "Promise? I want to be there for you, pretty"

"I am not pretty" Jihoon chuckled, opening his eyes to meet the latter's.

"You are, and you will call me, right? I'll come if I need to" 

"Alright, I'll call you" 

"Excellent"

DK kissed him again and then, with a couple of more rubs to his cheeks, he smiled softly, letting the shorter male go, as he saw his small frame run back to the hospital. He bit his lower lip and sighed, ruffling his own hair out of despair. 

"Doctor hasn't said anything for the past two hours, I'm getting anxious" Jeonghan said, on the verge of tears, as he held his cellphone near his ear, pressing it gently against his cheek. 

"He will be fine" The voice at the other end of the line told him, soothing, really trying to calm him down.

"Shua" Jeonghan called him, closing his eyes and taking a deep breath "What if he-"

"He won't, Hannie, stop even bringing it to the talk, he won't" There was assurance in Joshua's voice "I'll pray for him personally, you will see how everything ends up being fine" 

"Thank you so much for being so calm, I really need it"

"I know, but you need to remember he is strong and has so many things to live for. And you know what? After the doctor announces everything will be fine, we will have a date so I can personally hug you and tell to your ear that  _I told you_ "

Jeonghan smiled and nodded, even if Joshua couldn't see him. "We will, even if I scolded for it, we will, I want to"

"No, I will properly pay so your boss doesn't get angry"

"You will do that?"

"Yeah, I will, plus I kind of will need to see you all alone so I can get some strenght to go outside and be surrounded by all that people" 

Jeonghan laughed lightly. "Then we will see each other soon, I have to go now, but I'll text you"

"Alright, take care"

"You take care... and thank you, Shua"

Jeonghan ended the call and sighed deeply, putting his cellphone later in one of the back pockets of his jeans.

"Jeonghan" Seungcheol appeared right in front of him out of nowhere and the blonde almost jumped, startled.

"What?" Jeonghan tried not to look to suspicious or nervous. 

"I couldn't find you"

"I'm sorry, I kind of needed some space to cry without making the youngers more worried" 

"Are you okay now?"

Jeonghan nodded and then gave Seungcheol a small smile, approaching him to kiss his lips gently. "Let's go with the others, come on" He again kissed those lips and hugged him for a moment before walking away, to the waiting room.

Seungcheol stared at the latter's back as he walked and raised one eyebrow, crossing his arms, keeping silence, simply following him.

Minghao's cellphone started vibrating inside her sweater's pocket and she immediately took it, she knew exactly who was calling, she had already take the time to save the numbers provided before in the card Junhui gave her. She looked at her friends before getting up, without saying anything and walking outside the hospital. 

"Hello?" Her voice came hoarse after spending her time crying for so long. She started looking everywhere, trying to see if she could see where the man was coming from.

A car stopped right in front of her and the door opened, Junhui came out of it to immediately hug her tight. She could only hug the man back as she started crying again, her hands gripping hard the back of his white dressing shirt. 

Junhui pulled her inside the car, to the backseat, sitting Minghao in his lap after closing the door. After letting her cry on his chest for a couple of moments, he took her by her chin and put some distance between them to look at her face.

"What happened? Who did this to you?" The man immediately frowned as he made her lift her head to take a better look at her broken lip. 

"Some days ago, I had this meeting with Mr. Kang" Minghao started, not looking at the latter, instead she focused into looking at her own lap, her hands resting there "He doesn't pay for sex, he pays for me to sit on his lap while he jerks off, but this time... he wanted sex, and he tried to force into doing it. Luckily Mingyu rescued me, but he was very angry and he pay some men to hire us" Minghao lowered her sight even more, she started shaking "They had a camera and tried to make us have sex in front of them, but Mingyu didn't want to do it... they stabbed him" she cried, again hiding her face on the man's chest "And I don't even know if he is going to make it, and he is my best friend, he was trying to take care of me and he got stabbed" 

Junhui listened to her in complete silence, his hands turned into fists as the story progressed.

"Cheng, call Mr. Kang and arrange a meeting with him right now, tell him it's important" Junhui raised his voice as he said that in chinese "Mr. Kang the CEO of that really well-known cosmetic brand, right?" He looked at Minghao and she tilted her head to one side, nodding while tears traveled down her cheeks. 

"Alright" The man in the front seat, behind the steering wheel said, in chinese too. 

"Also call Zhou, tell him I need a favor, I need him to trail some individuals and I need him to find them and bring them to me" 

Minghao looked intently at the man, in complete silence. "What are you going to do?" She asked in a whisper.

"Kill them, they dared to touch you and your friend" Junhui simply answered.

"You don't look like the mafia, are you part of the mafia?" 

"I have very good connections with a lot of people"

The red-haired girl leaned to hug him tightly and sighed, resting her forehead on his shoulder. "Kill them, make sure they pay for what they did" She whispered, pressing soft kisses on his chest. 

"They will regret daring to even put a single finger on my princess" Junhui caressed gently her back with both hands and then he pressed a kiss on her head. 

Minghao threw her hands around Junhui's neck and looked him right in the eye "Thank you" She sobbed. 

Junhui immediately took his hands to the girl's face and cleaned her tears with his thumbs "Everything will be fine, baby" He kissed her forehead "I need to go meet that bastard, when I finish I will call you, alright?"

The girl nodded and hurried to press a soft kiss on  _Mr. Wen_ 's lips. "Come back to me later, be careful please" 

"I will" He pressed another kiss on her lips and then opened the door for her to leave. 

Minghao left the car and stared at Junhui from where she was. The door closed and the car soon left, still she stared at it until it got out of her sight; she turned to start walking inside the hospital again. Hansol was sitting next to Jeonghan and Seungkwan, at the other side of the room, was sitting next to Chan, who was still holding Wonwoo close to him. They were glancing at each other, but as soon as their gazes met, they turned to look at something or someone else.

She sat next to Hansol and sighed. "What's going on?" 

Hansol made a face and shrugged. "She broke up with me, but I don't want to talk about it, we are here because of Mingyu, let's not make this about Seungkwan and me"

"Mingyu is not going to be happy when he wakes up and realizes his favorite couple of all the time broke up" Jeonghan whispered, looking at them. 

Minghao smiled "Yeah, that's true. If Mingyu wakes up and finds out you two are not together anymore he is going to flip the fucking bed" 

Hansol sighed as he looked at Seungkwan, she was hugging Chan. "I wish it was that easy, she was the one who broke up with me and then just ran away, she said she wants me to go back with my family"

"You want that?" Minghao asked, looking at the younger of them.

Hansol shook his head. "I do want to see my family, but I want them to understand Seungkwan is my family too, and I want Seungkwan to know that even if they are my parents I already made my mind that she is the one I want to spend my life with" 

"You are young, you can both find someone else" Jeonghan looked at the younger from the corner of his eye, pressing his lips together as he waited for a reaction.

"No, it's Seungkwan or no one else" Hansol shook his head one more time, his gaze stuck on the floor. 

"Then fight, kid" Jeonghan patted his head lightly "Don't give up so easy on someone you love so much, don't ask me anything, just take my advice because I did it and it works"

Hansol was about to reply but he froze when he saw the doctor coming towards them. Immediately everyone got up from their places and walked to her. 

The doctor took a deep breath and looked at all of them one by one. "Kim Mingyu" She said out loud just to make sure she got the right people to communicate the following "He is stable" she announced smiling "His condition is improving a lot, as soon as he wakes up you can go inside to see him, but remember he is still recovering so try to be quiet. A nurse will come to let you know when you can enter the room to see him"

Everybody started breathing again and soon, all of them were sharing a hug, smiling. 

"I knew it!" Minghao hugged Jihoon tightly, and the shorter one hugged her back, holding back his urge to cry about how happy he was that Mingyu was safe.

Chan and Wonwoo shared a tight hug too, the younger patting Wonwoo's back as he whispered  _I told you_  to his ear.

Seungkwan and Hansol hugged each other in silence, the boy resting his chin on the girl's shoulder. 

"Mingyu is going to be angry is he finds out we broke up" Hansol said to her ear.

"You think so?" Seungkwan asked, her eyes closed. "Your father is going to be angry if we go back to be together"

"They are my parents but they can't decide over my life, Seungkwan" 

"It's not even twenty-four hours since we broke up, Hansol"

"It feels like twenty-four years, honestly"

Seungkwan chuckled and shook her head. "Dumb, shut up" she then pressed a kiss on his cheek, hugging him tightly. 

It was almost 6am and they were all sitting across the waiting room, leaning against each other, heads on shoulders and laps, eyes closed, they were finally calmed and getting some rest. 

The nurse came to the waiting room and gently moved the one who was closed to her: Wonwoo. She smiled at him and told him Mingyu was already eating breakfast inside his room, and that now they could go see him.

Wonwoo was fast to wake the others and soon, they were all making their way to Mingyu's room, as silent as they could, which was surely not silent at all.

The opened and Mingyu stopped eating his hot oatmeal to lift his head and look at it.

Minghao was the first to cross it, immediately running to hug Mingyu with all her strenght, already crying tears of joy as he squeezed her best friend between her arms. "You scared me, idiot, don't ever dare to pull something like this again, Kim Mingyu, because I will personally end your life, you punk!" 

Mingyu could only laugh, hugging her back. "I'm sorry, I was trying to protect you" 

"Don't ever, you hear me?" Minghao kissed his head a couple of times before letting him go and turned to see the others. 

"Did I make you worried?" Mingyu asked, looking at Wonwoo, who was staring at him at the end of the bed. 

Wonwoo nodded softly, looking at Mingyu intently. "I was worried to death, you know why?"

Mingyu shook his head.

"I thought I was not going to be able to do this" And with that, Wonwoo approached Mingyu to gently kiss him in the lips. 

Everyone just stared and started clapping and making mocking noises, whistling and everything.

The kiss ended and Wonwoo, with red cheeks, quietly sat down next to the bed, his hands on his lap, happy.

Jeonghan and Chan immediately went to hug Mingyu at the same time, kissing his cheeks and repeating him how scared they were and how much he made them worry but how happy they were that things were right now. 

Jihoon was tapping eagerly on his cellphone screen with both thumbs, writing a message.

**[** **Woozi** **]** _He is fine, he just woke up._

**[DK]** _I'm so happy, pretty. See? Told you everything was going to be fine._

Jihoon rolled his eyes at the adjective the latter used on him but he put his cellphone inside his pocket and walked to the bed next to Seungcheol, they were both quiet.

"I am sorry you had to go through this, Gyu" Jihoon started saying, taking Mingyu's hand gently between both of his hands. "In fact, you all listen to me" All of the eyes immediately stared at him, complete silence filled the room "This will not happen again, I am deeply sorry, I feel like a complete idiot, this slipped right from my hands and it's all my fault. I will be more careful, I am so sorry"

"I am sorry too" Seungcheol put a hand over one of Jihoon's shoulders "This is my fault as much as it's Jihoon's, I will take care of you all, we are a family. I am sorry, Mingyu, you being in a situation like this..." He took a deep breath "I am sorry, this won't happen again, please forgive me"

Mingyu squeezed one of Jihoon's hand and smiled at them "Don't worry, I know you didn't did this on purpose, shit happens, right? Let's keep going... plus, I did this for my girl, I will take bullets for her"

"Shut up, idiot" Minghao shoved his shoulder softly and smiled widely.

"Hey, look!" Hansol yelled, taking the remote control to turn the volume of the muted tv up. 

_Just as the sun started raising above the city,_ _five bodies_ _were found near the Hannam Bridge, four of them remain unknown but their hands were cut off and their eyes are not in their place. The_ _fifht_ _body belongs to Mr. Kang_ _Joonho_ _, CEO of a very well-known cosmetic company in the country, his hands are missing too along with his tongue, police are_ _already making a proper investigation but it's allegedly a settling of scores..._

Minghao's cellphone started vibrating inside her pocket.

Mingyu furrowed eyebrows and looked at her, but she was already leaving the room as she yelled she needed to use the bathroom.

The red-haired girl ran outside the hospital and as soon as she saw Junhui's car, she ran over there, opening the door to enter the vehicle, tackling the chinese businessman as she hugged his neck and pressed kisses all over his face.

"You did it for me, you really did it" Minghao continued to press kisses on  _Mr. Wen_ 's face.

Junhui chuckled and he put his hands on the girl's hips. "Of course I did it, princess, I told you I will. How is your friend?"

"He is better, he is eating breakfast" She pressed on last kiss on Jun's left cheek and smiled whole-heartedly "Thank you so much" it came as a whisper but she looked intently to his eyes.

"We can eat breakfast too"

"I need a shower..."

"You can shower at my hotel room and I'll buy you new clothes after we eat something" 

Minghao's cellphone started vibrating inside her pocket again and she took it to look at the caller's name.  _Seungcheol_ _._ She shoved her cellphone inside her pocket and nodded softly, accepting the offer.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Yey! Everything is fine now! *coffcoffFORNOWcoffcoff* I still have a couple of tricks under my sleeve so please, enjoy this peace while it lasts.   
> I also wanted to ask you all, which one is your favorite couple in the story? I see some people screaming for junhao and some others for verkwan, can it be because we still have seokhoon, jihancheol and soonchan to develop properly? expect sweetness, jealousy and some kinky sex. 
> 
> also, i already have planned an after and a before for this story, so, after this one finished, which one you prefer to be uploaded first? The before or the after? I'll leave it in your hands, babies! 
> 
> My lil cuties, as always, thank you so very much for reading, bookmarking, leaving kudos and also, leaving your amazing comments, those that always make me smile so much and laugh ;; i adore you all so very much, you don't even have any idea, thANK YOU SO MUCH!!! If you have any sns, please follow me! I lack of seventeen mutuals ;; twitter @pinkbambidesu / insta@paradoxx420 / tumblr: moonlight-down !! I LOVE YOU ALL SO MUCHHHHHHHHHHHHHH


	20. wrong decisions

Minghao sat over Junhui's lap and started kissing his neck as soon as they were alone inside the hotel room. 

She gave kisses to his shoulders, her fingers working on the buttons of the dress shirt the man was wearing, trying to open it as fast as she could; her lips kissed all the way up to the man's mouth and they shared a slow kiss, soon Minghao felt Junhui's hands being placed at her hips and the kiss ended.

  
"We don't have to do this" Junhui whispered, chuckling "I didn't bring you here to fuck, gorgeous"

  
The red-haired girl tilted her head a little to one side, looking intently at him. The man only grinned and he then leaned to give those plump lips of her a small peck, Minghao shook her head.

  
"Let's go to the shower" Junhui carefully grabbed her thighs and stood up, walking to the bathroom while carrying Minghao with him.   
She laughed, immediately hugging his neck with both arms, not wanting to fall "You said we aren't here to fuck"

  
"We don't have to, we are going to take a shower together, that's it" He explained, stepping into the bathroom, where he allowed Minghao to stand in her own two feet. He gave her a small smile and took off his shirt, it was already unbuttoned; pants followed the shirt, socks, underwear, soon he was inside the shower, trying to adjust the temperature of the running water.

  
It took Minghao a couple of minutes to even understand everything. She got rid of her clothes and entered the shower, standing next to Junhui in complete silence.

  
Junhui took the soap and started rubbing it on the girl's back, slow motions. "So, what place in China was lucky enough to give us such a beautiful girl?" He asked, a smile on his lips, not stopping his hands in their duty.

  
Minghao chuckled. "Anshan, Haichen area" she murmured "What about China's prince? Where was he born?"

  
"Shenzhen" He answered, leaving the soap aside to grab her by the shoulders and make her turn to face him "How did you end up here in Korea?"

  
"I guess I didn't think about it too much, I just wanted to escape from there, Korea is near so it seemed reasonable" She explained, grabbing the soap to start rubbing it on Junhui's wet chest. "I left without turning my head back to take a look, I wanted a place where I could start again and be myself" She shrugged, not looking at him "I didn't have money, or a place to stay. I didn't even know the language, but all of that didn't matter because I just wanted to be far away from the place where I was expected to be someone I wasn't"

  
"And how did you end up doing what you do?" He asked, grabbing the soap again to leave it aside, that way he was able to grab Minghao's face with both hands, cupping it to make her look at his eyes.

  
"I met some incredible people who helped me" She answered, looking at him intently "My boss, of course, the people who work with me, they became my family. Mingyu, who is my other half, since the first day we met he didn't let me alone, it didn't matter that he didn't have a house either, he protected me and took care of me..." She made a pause and took a deep breath "Thank you so much for doing what you did, seriously, I don't have money to pay you but we can fuck as much as you want and you don't have to hire m-"

  
Junhui put one finger over Minghao's lips to make her keep quiet and then he shook his head "I don't need you to pay me for what I did" he said, looking at her eyes "I told you before I left, I told you to call me if you needed anything, you owe me absolutely nothing... I did it because it pissed me off, some dirty men dared to touch my princess"

  
"Your princess?" Minghao spoke against Junhui's finger with a soft voice.   
"If I'm the prince of China then you are the princess, right?"

  
"Why are you doing this? We are here naked and you are not trying to fuck me, you killed people for me, you came back for me from your business trip... why?"

  
"Because I like you" Junhui leaned to kiss her forehead "I told you before, I can't get you out of my head, Xu Minghao, you truly are a different kind of girl. Something about you... your eyes, your lips, something about you it's just... addictive"

  
That left Minghao with red cheeks and a funny feeling in her stomach, she only shrugged and looked somewhere else, too shy to give a reply. She didn't know a thing about romance, she grew up too fast next to a man who, of course was affectionate with her, but that man mostly taught her things about sex, she never really experienced a true relationship since all she used to do was hide because the man she dated was married and had a family... in fact, she now understood why Mingyu was so awkward around Wonwoo... none of them truly knew what romantic relationships were, leaving Seungkwan and Hansol aside, of course. 

They only knew how to act when sex was involved.

  
Minghao sighed.

  
She wondered if maybe she was being too naïve, romance was never on her plans, nor she wished to really find her prince charming. She again locked eyes with Junhui and they smiled to each other, her heart skipping a beat inside her chest; maybe not a prince charming, maybe just the prince of China.   
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  


 

  
Minghao entered the house holding bags with each of her hands, she was barely walking at how heavy the bags were. As soon as she was inside the house, she closed the door and took a deep breath.   
  
"Where were you?" Chan asked, coming out of the kitchen and giving the slender girl a weird look.

  
"I was, uh..." She faked a cough, trying to come up with an excuse, a credible one.

  
"Oh, you're home" Seungcheol came down the stairs, arms crossed, an eyebrow lifted as he looked intently at her. "Mingyu was discharged from the hospital and we brought him with us, of course, you will know that if you picked your phone but I guess you were busy"

  
"M-hm" Minghao nodded, trying to grab her bags to go upstairs as fast as she could, she didn't want to have this confrontation with Seungcheol now.

  
"It's almost 5pm, Xu Minghao" Seungcheol furrowed eyebrows.

  
"I know what time is it" She answered, rolling her eyes, lifting the bags with shaky arms.   
"We were worried and you left almost all day to go shopping" Seungcheol was still looking at her, struggling to carry her bags "The funny thing is Jihoon saw you getting into a car"

  
"And does Jihoon knows Jeonghan likes getting into your pants?" Minghao turned her head to smile at her boss, bating her eyelashes. "That will be funny too, don't you think?"

  
Chan swallowed, almost taking a step back from the tension that suddenly took over the place.

  
"Minghao" Seungcheol walked over to where she was, trying to go upstairs with the bags.   
"Seungcheol" She stopped to look at him "I am not a little girl, I know how to take care of myself"

  
Before Seungcheol could say anything else, Jeonghan appeared at the top of the stairs. "You're back, baby" He smiled and went down, helping Minghao with her bags after kissing her cheek "I was worried, Mingyu wants to see you"

  
"Thank you, baby" Minghao smiled back at him "You have a service?"

  
"No, I'll drive Cheol and Chan. Jihoon says new services are not a thing for a while, we will stick with the old clients and he wants to do some more research on them too, not giving anyone another chance to make a mess on this house" Jeonghan explained, looking at her "You look bright, shopping therapy helped you" He leaned to kiss her cheek and then went down the stairs "I'll see you later, go see your giant puppy"

  
"I will, please be safe" Minghao nodded, locking eyes with Seungcheol.

  
"We will talk later, Hao" Seungcheol said, turning to walk to the door, being followed by Chan.   
  
  
  
  
  
  
  


 

  
  
  
  
Jihoon kept the cellphone near his ear as he nodded softly, not speaking, just listening.

  
"So, I guess your day was pretty busy" He finally said, after an entire minute of letting the latter rant about how horrible and hectic was the office where he worked.

  
"Yeah... you know what will make it better?" The voice at the other end of the line asked.

  
"What?" Jihoon asked, curious.

  
"Being able to see you today"

  
"How cheesy" Jihoon complained, but he smiled. "I thought it was a stressful day, the best thing you can do is going home and resting"

  
"I want to see you, Woozi"

  
"Maybe you should rest and stop wanting such things"

  
DK chuckled, and Jihoon could only imagine how the tips of his lips curled up.

  
"So, it's a no?" The client asked.

  
"What's a no?" Jihoon asked, getting up from his bed to look through the window.

  
"If I invite you to take dinner with me, it's a no?" DK asked.

  
There was a pause and Jihoon could only roll his eyes as he smiled a bit. Just a bit. "Where?"

  
"Let's meet at the restaurant we always go, but this time... I want to take you to the Han River" DK explained, already looking forward to meet with the latter.

  
"The Han River?" Jihoon kept quiet a few seconds and he then just sighed "I'll see you there in thirty minutes, okay?"

  
"Fine... be careful"

  
"You too"   
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  


  
  
Seungkwan opened her eyes to look up to her boyfriend, he was currently between her legs, rocking his hips softly against hers, moaning under his breath. She smiled and reached his face with both hands, cupping it.

  
"What?" Hansol asked in a soft whisper, leaning to kiss her on the lips, stopping his hips. His hands were placed at each side of Seungkwan's torso. "You look at me as if you had a crush on me and that's kind of embarrassing, babe" He chuckled, looking at her eyes as he left small kisses all over his girlfriend's face.

  
She laughed, squeezing Hansol's cheeks to take revenge and she then hugged him by the neck with both arms. "I don't even know why I like you, loser" She whispered over his boyfriend's lips, kissing them gently a couple of times.

  
"Because I'm funny" He said almost immediately, between kissing her back.

  
"You are the least funny person I know, Hansol Vernon Chwe" Seungkwan scoffed, tilting her head to trail a small path of kisses that ended on her boyfriend's ear "But you do make one or two good jokes here and there" She murmured, her hands traveling from the boy's hair to his back.

  
"I adore you, Boo" Hansol started moving his hips again, slowly, his hands grabbing his girlfriend's tights to give them a gentle stroke "I adore you" He repeated, starting to move his hips faster.

  
Seungkwan's back curved a bit as Hansol's hips started snapping faster and faster, she could only bury her fingernails on his back as she moaned, eyes closed. "I adore you, Hansol" She managed to whisper to his ear, her thighs wrapped around Hansol's hips, trying to make their bodies as close as humanly possible.

 

Hansol buried his face on Seungkwan's neck and kissed the skin in there as he thrusted deeper and deeper, his hands gripping her hips. “God, fuck” he moaned to her ear, biting her earlobe softly. 

 

  
Seungkwan shivered and her fingers ruffled Hansol's hair to the back, gently. “Mnhhh” Her hands caressed his boyfriend's back until she reached his ass, which she squeezed. “Hot damn” 

 

Hansol stopped his hips to chuckle. “There's nothing back there” he argued, looking at his girl's eyes. 

 

“I still like it” Seungkwan pouted, still squeezing her boyfriend's butt cheeks. “It's so soft and cute” 

 

He pulled his cock out while grinning at her. He made her turn, on her hands and knees and placed himself behind. Seungkwan gasped when she felt Hansol's hands squeezing her ass along with his lips leaving small kisses on her lower back. 

 

“Shit” he murmured “This ass is a work of art and it's all mine” his left hand spanked one of her cheeks and then he grabbed it to squeeze it again. “All mine” he repeated, leaning to start giving kisses to said  _ piece of art. _

 

Seungkwan bit her lower lip, eyes closed, hands pulling the bed sheets. She was a moaning mess. 

 

Hansol placed her cock between his girlfriend's cheeks and then started rubbing it, the tip of it leaking precum as he motioned slow thrusts. His hands made their way up to Seungkwan's chest and they cupped her breasts, squeezing them gently, pinching her nipples occasionally.

 

“You are the most beautiful woman in the entire universe” Hansol whispered to her ear, panting, moving his hips slowly “I love you so much, Seungkwan”

 

She sighed, sure her cheeks were red by the compliments her boyfriend was giving to her along with the hot of the act they were performing. The image they sold for clients, the dirty words and the hard actions they did for money… it was nothing, she could do it a million times, but how intimate was that moment they were having, joking, giving each other words of love, true, caring, affectionate exchange of actions… that was nothing she could sell or share with other person that was not Hansol. 

 

“I love you” She managed to whisper between moaning, moving her hips from one side to another slowly. “I love you so much, mnhh” 

 

Hansol made her lay down on the mattress again and took a pillow to put it under her lower back, making her to be a little up. He spread her legs gently and placed the tip of his erection on Seungkwan's pink entrance, slipping inside her. Both of them shivered, and they shared a sloppy kiss, teeth crashing against each other, biting and sucking while he snapped his hips hard against his girlfriend, both of them moaning between kisses. 

 

Seungkwan gripped her boyfriend's shoulders, burying her fingernails in the skin there as she moaned loudly, throwing her head to the back, eyes closed, reaching her orgasm. She practically melted with Hansol between her thighs, panting heavily. 

 

He pulled out as soon as he felt he was going to reach his orgasm too and with one hand he wrapped his dick, moving it up and down as fast as he could. With a loud moan he came, white strings staining Seungkwan's stomach and breasts, he rubbed the tip of his dick on one of Seungkwan’s thigh, leaving his warmness there too.

 

“Ewww” Seungkwan pouted, placing one foot on her boyfriend’s chest to push him softly. 

 

Hansol landed on his ass, still panting heavily but giggling at his girl's actions. He grabbed her by the ankles and pulled her into his direction. 

 

“No! Leave me!” Seungkwan laughed, grabbing the bed sheets in an attempt of stopping her boyfriend from pulling her. “Leave me!” she repeated, laughing, but soon she was being wrapped by Hansol's arms, affectionately.

 

“Such a screamer” Hansol chuckled, kissing the top of her head, her cheeks, her neck and shoulders “I hope it gives me points with the guys, I am the master of sex”

 

“Shut up, loser” Seungkwan snorted, kissing his chest and broad shoulders. “You are the best, I love you so much” she whispered “But I swear if we don't take a shower right now…”

 

“Fine” He rolled his eyes and smiled “Let's go” 

  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  


Wonwoo closed the book and left it resting on his lap, turning his head to look at Mingyu, who was laying on the bed, resting, as the boss demanded. 

 

“I'm… speechless” Mingyu said, looking at the ceiling “Empty” he murmured, still shocked about the story he and Wonwoo finally ended reading after his staying on the hospital. 

 

“I knew you will end up shocked” Wonwoo chuckled, pushing his round glasses with his index finger to the back over his nose bridge. 

 

“It was so good” Mingyu finally turned to see him and smiled softly “Can we read another one?”

 

“We can read all the books you want” Wonwoo nodded, reaching one of Mingyu's hands to gently intertwine their fingers together. 

 

“Wonwoo”

 

“Yes?”

 

“Do you want to be my boyfriend?”

 

Wonwoo smiled.  _ “Let me think about it”  _

 

_ “You don't have to think about love, you either feel it or not”  _

 

“Is that so?” Wonwoo's smile grew bigger. 

 

“Yeah” Mingyu nodded, looking at him intently. 

 

“You just quoted this book to ask me to be your boyfriend” Wonwoo hummed, thoughtful “Slick”

 

“What can I say?” Mingyu giggled, proud.

 

“I want to” Wonwoo nodded. 

 

Mingyu squeezed his hand, more than happy.

  
  
  


There was a knock on the door and then it opened, Minghao's head popping into the room. 

 

“Am I interrupting something gross, romantic or important?” The red-haired girl asked, looking intently at them. 

 

“No, it's okay” Wonwoo shook his head and got up from his seat “I'll go take a shower so you both can talk” 

 

Mingyu held his hand, not wanting to let him go, pouting. Wonwoo chuckled and he leaned to kiss the taller's forehead gently. 

 

“Alright” Minguy smiled at that gesture and he let go  _ his boyfriend's _ hand. 

 

Wonwoo smiled to Minghao and left the room quietly, closing the door behind.

  
  
  


“What's up?” Minghao asked, sitting on the chair previously occupied by Wonwoo.

 

“Did you have fun with your chinese millionaire?” Mingyu asked, looking intently at her.

 

“How do you know I was with h-” Mingyu raised one eyebrow and she rolled her eyes “Alright, fine, I was with him” 

 

“You left me in the hospital to go see your millionaire, my heart hurts”

 

“Is not like I left you alone in there, Gyu” She leaned to rest her forehead on Mingyu's shoulder “I'm sorry, okay? I'm sorry I left before they discharged you, but I needed to go”

 

“Why?” Mingyu asked, patting her head lightly. It was impossible for him to be mad with her, but he wanted a good explanation, there were no secrets between them.

 

“When you were inside the room and we were still uncertain of what was going to happen… If you were going to make it out of it… I called Junhui” She sighed, closing her eyes “He gave me a number and told me to call him if I needed anything while he was away in his business trip. I was scared and desperate, I called him and told him what was going on. He came back from China, just to make sure I was truly okay and then I told him… I wanted those men dead”

 

“You did what?!” Mingyu almost choked on his own spit, startled. “This morning's news… I knew it was not a coincidence and Seungcheol had the same face when he saw you leaving the room. Xu Minghao, what did you got yourself involved into?”

 

“Into nothing!” She was fast to lift her head to look at her friend “I swear I didn't think about it, I didn't even know Junhui had those kind of bonds with the… Mafia” she whispered the last word “But he did it for me and you know what? I don't regret because those bastards almost took my best friend away from me, I would have killed them with my own two hands but I am a skinny-ass, dumb-ass, harmless little girl with zero strength”

 

Mingyu took a deep breath. “What did he told you? Do you need to return the favor? I swear if he is trying to take advantage of you I will personally f-”

 

“He likes me”

 

“What?”

 

“He likes me. I don't need to pay back anything, he likes me and all he wants is to keep meeting with me”

 

“Free sex, huh? Hao, those kind of men…” Mingyu shook his head in disappointment, but something about the way the girl talked about that man was what really made him to worry. “You shouldn't see him anymore”

 

“No, Gyu, he is different. He is… different, he likes me and I can see it in the way he looks at me, how he cared enough to fly back from fucking China in the middle of the night just to know I was okay and he later killed men,  _ for me,  _ he likes me and… I like him” those last words came out soft, in a whisper, they made Minghao shiver. She didn't remember the last time she genuinely liked someone… that someone was probably Mingyu a long time ago, back to when they met. 

 

“He is a rich businessman who travels the world, Minghao” Mingyu frowned.

 

“He told me he wants to talk to Seungcheol so he is the only one who hires me” Minghao explained, spilling the  _ secret _ she was holding since their breakfast that morning. It made her heart flutter, of course the idea was more than appealing, she liked that guy and the fact that he wanted to hire her exclusively. He wanted to pay to have her around.

 

“Minghao… You should stop the meetings with him, those kind of things don't turn out right, he is buying you, he is a rich man who is buying your services, this is not a love story”

 

“Why? Are you the only one allowed to have a love story with your tall delicate flower? Huh?”

 

“Minghao, that's not-” he took a deep breath “You need to remember who you are and who he is”

 

“Oh” Minghao stood up from where she was sitting “So the fact that I am a hooker bans me from being worthy for a rich man, that's what you're saying? Right. You are just right. I totally forgot that from my record, men are only interested in me because they feel attracted to a girl who has a dick hanging between her legs, because I am some kind of toy men like to play with, right? I don't deserve anything more than that, I'm not worth it, a total shame and also a favorable thing since selling my body is the only thing I know how to do well”

 

“Hao, that's not what I meant” Mingyu shook his head, trying to get up but the amount of painkiller in his system was enough to knock a horse down.

 

“You remember that time you told me I should not let others to bring me down or do me wrong for what I am or what I do for a living?” She smiled, walking to the door “Funny that know is you the one bringing me down for all those things” 

 

And with that, Minghao left the room. Mingyu closed his eyes and pressed his eyelids shut, his heart aching a little.  _ A lot.  _

  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  


“I'll pick you before I pick Chan, have fun and if anything goes wrong, call me, get out of the place, I'll come as fast as I can” Jeonghan leaned to press small kisses on Seungcheol's mouth and smiled at him.

 

“I will, take care on your way back, alright?” Seungcheol smiled at the blonde and he then kissed those delicious lips again. 

 

“Alright, handsome, go fuck him” Jeonghan chuckled and took the automatic locks off the doors. The older got out of the car and waved at him, walking then to the inside of the hotel. 

 

The blonde took out his cellphone and looked at it.  _ No new messages.  _ He sighed and shrugged, maybe he was busy. 

Jeonghan started the engine and drove out of the parking lot. 

  
  
  
  
  
  


Seungcheol walked all the way up the hotel room and knocked the door two times before entering. He closed behind him and took his shoes off, walking through the hallway.

 

“I was waiting for you and-” A soft voice welcomed Seungcheol but immediately stopped talking as soon as he saw him. “You are not Jeonghan”

 

“Joshua, right?” Seungcheol stopped to look at the latter, smiling at him. “Jeonghan was not able to come meet you this time, but I am here to fulfill all your wishes and desires, I'm sure we will have fun” he smirked, getting close to the client. 

  
Joshua froze. He swallowed thickly, his eyes locked on the latter. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> If you are interested in which book Mingyu and Wonwoo are reading, it's called Like water for chocolate, my absolutely favorite book ever, I swear is amazing. The author is mexican and it's kind of a cooking book with mexican recipes, it's romance, magical-realism. If you have the chance to read it, do it, you won't regret. That makes me wonder, which is your favorite book? Leave me recommendations! ❤ 
> 
> NOW TO THE DRAMA: SEUNGCHEOL AND JOSHUA FINALLY MEETING. WHERE IS THIS GOING TO LEAD US? MINGHAO AND MINGYU FIGHTING. VERKWAN REUNITED. NEXT CHAPTER SOONCHAN, SEOKHOON AT THE HAN RIVER ON A DATE AND CHEOLSOO. WHAT IS JEONGHAN GOING TO SAY AFTER HE FINDS OUT? 
> 
> Babies, I just want to tell you all how grateful I am of receiving your amazing and beautiful comments. I swear it's super important to me and it brights the fuck out of my day, reading your comments where you tell me how you feel about the situations, your thoughts, your conspiracy theories on how this will end, your opinions.. it's the highlight of my day. I love it and i am seriously so thankful to all of you who add me on my sns and tell me you are reading my story, the ones who leave comments here, thank you I love you. 
> 
> As always, thank you so much for reading my story, sharing it with your friends, leaving kudos, bookmarking and taking the time to leave a comment. If you haven't, please don't hesitate into leaving one, I will love to read what you have to say.  
> I LOVE YOU ALL. YEHAA.


	21. one step to a disaster

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Woozi and Dokyeom meet at the Han River but Jihoon and Seokmin are the ones who leave. Hoshi gives Chan his card after asking him a favor. Seungcheol and Joshua meet for the first time and things end up just as the boss planned.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> leave kudos and bookmark this story if china line's my i also saved your life and made it entirely better

Of course, Joshua knew exactly who Seungcheol was. Jeonghan and him texted each other all day, every day, it was obvious the latter had talked about his boss... the one he kind of had a relationship with. And it didn't stop him from liking Jeonghan, especially when the latter seemed to kind of like him back.   
  
He also knew that, if Seungcheol found out he and Jeonghan texted each other, things were not going to be okay.   
  
The thing was that Seungcheol already knew.   
  
Because he wasn't dumb, he knew Jeonghan was in the middle of something.   
  
Seungcheol smiled at his client and took his face with both hands, softly. Joshua immediately gasped, starting to get really anxious at the contact.   
  
"There's nothing to worry about" Seungcheol softly said, looking straight to his eyes and he leaned to kiss his lips without any kind of hurry. Because he was experienced, and he knew how to read people, and he knew when someone was nervous, it was his job after all.   
  
Joshua only stood still, eyes wide open, body stiff. Seungcheol moved his left hand from one of the latter's cheeks to his nape and tilted his head to one side, their lips fitting better. Joshua kissed him back.   
  
  
  


 

  
  
  
Jihoon got off the taxi he took to arrive to the Han River and immediately started looking around to see if he could somehow spot the Dokyeom. Of course, it was already dark and it was not possible, so he walked until he reached the green grass area where people liked to sit down to have picnics and took his phone out of his jeans pocket.   
  
He dialed the number and waited, patiently.   
  
"Hello?"   
  
"Hey, I'm here"   
  
"Where?"   
  
"Uhm... next to a tree" Jihoon made a face, he was the worst at giving directions or hints to arrive somewhere.   
  
Dk laughed. "Raise your hand and wave for a while until I can spot you, okay?" He suggested, he was a gentleman after all, so he arrived first.   
Jihoon hummed in response and quickly raised his left arm to the air, shaking it a little, looking around, still trying to find the latter. "Can you see me?" He asked, but there was a silence, and then the call ended. "Shit" Jihoon started entering the latter's number to call him again.   
  
One, two, three rings, but Dokyeom didn't answer.   
  
"Boo!"   
  
Jihoon turned and looked at Dokyeom, who was giggling right behind him. "I was worried that something might had happened to you" He smacked the latter's arm softly and furrowed.   
  
"How cute" The taller smiled at him and chuckled, leaning to kiss his forehead. "I'm sorry"   
  
"It's okay" Jihoon made a face to hide the fact that he was blushing, thank God it was dark.   
  
"Are you hungry? There's this place where we can buy noodles to go, I've heard they are really tasty" The client suggested "But we have to walk a bit, it's near the bridge"   
  
"Sounds good" The shorter male nodded and started walking slowly, getting into the sidewalk right next to the river.   
  
“So…” Dokyeom started, not able to hide the smile that formed in his lips “Woozi is a pretty name”

 

“It's not my real name” The shorter male looked at the latter from the corner of his eye “You should know that, since Dk is not your real name either, am I wrong?”

 

“No, you're not. You want to know my real name?” The taller asked, looking at the people that passed by them either walking or riding their bikes. 

 

“If you want to tell me… yeah” Jihoon nodded. 

 

“Seokmin, Lee Seokmin” The client turned his head a little to look at Jihoon, who hummed softly in response. There was a silence and Seokmin chuckled. “Aren't you going to tell me yours?”

 

Jihoon bit his lower lip. There were several reasons as why to the members of the Garden had nicknames, the main was to protect their identities, obviously. So saying his name to the latter was a big issue, it will leave him exposed. “Jihoon, Lee Jihoon” he shrugged, he didn't need to overthink, it was not as if Seokmin was a bad guy, in fact… he was the only client who didn't like to humiliate him and hit him. He felt safe with him, he could be himself. 

 

“Jihoon… now that's a pretty name, just like you” Seokmin sighed and he reached the shorter’s hand, intertwining their fingers together softly.

 

“I'm not pretty” Jihoon frowned, his heart beating fast inside his chest as he felt the sudden warmth embracing his hand. 

 

“You are, in fact, you are not just pretty, you are beautiful Jihoon” Seokmin stopped to look at him and gently pulled the shorter into an embrace. “You are the most beautiful human I have ever met” He murmured, leaning to place a kiss on top of Jihoon’s head. 

 

“Stop it” Jihoon tried to break the embrace, his cheeks tinted with red, nervous. 

 

Seokmin chuckled as he looked at him intently. “I'll stop… but only for now. Let's keep walking or we will never get dinner” He took Jihoon's hand again and kept walking. 

  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  


 

 

 

 

 

Chan gasped when he felt Hoshi kissing his neck, those warm lips against his skin while his hands gropped his thighs gently over the jeans he was wearing. 

 

“I've been missing you” Hoshi murmured to his ear, hungrily biting his earlobe. “But I have so much to do at work, God” he let his hips go down so his crotch could brush against Chan's, it stole a moan from both of them. 

 

“You are a busy man” Chan swallowed, eyes closed, his hands stroking the latter's hair with both hands. “I understand”

 

“I am, did you miss me?” Hoshi asked, trailing kisses from the younger's neck to his lips, the ones he took  in an intense kiss, one he was sure he led. His teeth bit Chan's lower lip, then he pulled it, he also bit his upper lip and later, his tongue was making its way into the other cavity. He wanted to taste him entirely. 

 

Chan moaned directly into the older’s mouth and he quickly nodded, his hands making his way to Hoshi’s pants, starting to undo his zipper and buttons. “Maybe you need help so can you can stop being so stressed” He whispered over his lips, stealing small kisses, panting.

 

“Maybe” Hoshi broke the contact so he could get rid off his white button shirt and his pants, he later helped the younger to get undressed. “You can make more money if you are good at it”

 

“I'm good at a lot of things” Chan smirked “Let me show you” He said, making Hoshi to lay on bed as he placed himself over his hips, his legs at each side of the latter's body. Chan leaned and started kissing his neck, going down his collarbones and then his chest, as he moved his hips slowly, back and forth. 

 

“Mnhhh” Hoshi placed his hands on Chan’s hips and squeezed them gently, making him go a little faster. His hands then traveled from their position to the latter's butt and he squeezed it too. 

 

Suddenly a phone started ringing. 

 

“You should answer” Chan whispered, stopping his hips from moving.

 

“No way, this is my time for myself and it's from work, I'm sure” Hoshi shook his head and squeezed that butt again “Don't stop”

 

The phone stopped ringing, but then it started ringing again.

 

“What if it's something important?” Chan asked, placing soft kisses on the older’s neck “Just answer, we can continue doing this after it” 

 

“Alright” Hoshi rolled his eyes and it made Chan smiled, he moved from on top of his client to the bed and watched him go to pick his phone. “What?” His voice went deeper and he turned into a more serious person immediately. 

 

The younger stared at him in awe, Hoshi always looked relaxed and like someone who was easy to get along with, he seemed like someone really nice and funny… but right now, as he talked about some client of his who was utterly annoying, it made Chan shiver a little, he looked so handsome. 

 

“I told that man a million times that she needed to read the fucking contract five times, he always fucks up and I have to fix it” Hoshi ruffled his hair with his free hand “I'll go, you know I'll fucking go, I need to fix it” and with that, he ended the call. 

 

“Is everything okay?” Chan asked, looking intently at his client, trying not to smile at the sight of a slightly angry and hot Hoshi. 

 

“One of my co-workers fucked up something and I need to fix it. I swear I don’t get paid enough to deal with this shit” Hoshi sighed deeply and he started getting dressed again “It killed my boner and my will to live” 

 

“I'm sorry to hear that” 

 

Hoshi finished buttoning his shirt and turned to look at the younger. “I'm sorry, baby. I'll tell you what, come tomorrow to my office and I will make up for this”

 

“At your office? Are you sure? What if someone hears us?” Chan opened his eyes widely and got flustered with the idea immediately. 

 

“It's their fault after all, they interrupted me today and in my after work hours” The older shrugged and he rummaged in his jacket until he found something “This is my card, I'll write my personal phone number if you find difficult to find the address there, if that's the case I'll personally go pick you up. If you are able to make it there, ask for me, my name is there too” He hurriedly wrote his number in the back of the card and walked to the bed to give it to the younger. “I'll be waiting for you” He pressed his lips against Chan's lips and smiled, looking intently at his eyes before kissing him again.

 

“I'll be there” Chan nodded, stealing more kisses from those lips. “I hope you can fix everything” He said, in between kissing him.

 

“I can, I am the best at what I do” Hoshi shrugged, grinning at the younger. “Take care, kid” 

 

And with that, Chan was left alone in the room. 

  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  


 

 

 

 

 

“Did you like it?” Seokmin asked softly, after the two empty plastic bowls of noodles were empty in front of them. 

 

“Yes, it was delicious” Jihoon nodded, his eyes becoming little as his smile became wide. “How did you know about this?” he asked suddenly, curious, but before Seokmin could speak, he interrupted, giggling “Nevermind, of course you have dates and know places”

 

“Actually, a co-worker suggested me this place when I said I wanted to have a nice date with someone I like” Seokmin smiled, placing his hand over Jihoon's.

 

The shorter male hummed softly in response, his eyes locked in the view of the bridge, how the lights made it seem beautiful and surreal. 

 

“Are you enjoying our date?” Seokmin asked, leaning to place a kiss on the latter's cheek.

 

“Quit playing games” Jihoon turned his head to look at him “I am not naive enough to believe you actually fell for a hooker”

 

“You are not just a hooker, Jihoon, you are a beautiful human being and I like spending time with you, I like having you around” The taller leaned again and placed a kiss on the shorter’s forehead “Even if it's for a short period of time, I like looking at you and listening to you, and I like that you listen to me too”

 

“That's why you pay for”

 

“Yeah, but I can see you enjoy it too, if not, then why are you here with me? In the middle of the night, eating noodles at the Han River, in silence… My heart is beating fast, don't make me feel like a fool for liking you” 

 

Jihoon sighed. He gave Seokmin a look and rolled his eyes, turning his head to look at the bridge again.

 

“What can I do to make you believe in me? To make you know I'm being honest”

 

“Just… don't lie to me, if you are being honest then prove it, be a man, don't lie to me, I don't like being fooled”

 

Seokmin bit the inner part of his cheeks and remained in silence, thinking, and thinking, and thinking. He closed his eyes and moved his feet anxiously, nodding softly in response. He opened his mouth to say something but Jihoon interrupted him.

 

“You look like you are being real, tho” The shorter shrugged, letting a small smile to place on his lips “Even if falling for a hooker seems like a dumb movie plot, you don't look like the kind of person that would lie about it, your smile is too real”

 

Seokmin chuckled and he leaned to cup Jihoon's face with both hands. He closed his eyes and kissed the shorter on the lips, softly, gently, in a way that made Jihoon melt in his place, in a way no one had ever kissed him before, with such care. Not even Seungcheol when they were in their best times. 

 

When they parted lips, Jihoon couldn't help but to sigh at how amazing it was. It was the first time someone kissed him like that, when his clients were mainly pigs who just wanted to make him cry and leave marks on him. He decided to brush the disgusting thought out of his mind. 

 

The taller smiled and then brushed Jihoon's hair with his fingers, softly, looking at his adorable cheeks and how red they were. “You are truly amazing” 

 

“You too” The shorter answered, still smiling. “I should go back home now, it's late and I don't want them to worry, not after what happened with Mingyu”

 

“Let me take you there” Seokmin offered, already pulling his car keys out of his pocket.

 

Jihoon thought about it, and then nodded softly, he didn't want to say goodbye right now. 

  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  


 

 

 

 

Joshua was on the bed, Seungcheol between his thighs, holding his hands at each side of his head by gripping his wrists tightly against the bed. Joshua's legs were spread open as Seungcheol fucked him hard into the mattress, snapping his hips eagerly, hard, not giving his clients a single chance to stop moaning. 

 

“You are so tight, baby” Seungcheol whispered to the younger's ear, as he managed to hold his hands with one of his, using the free one to grab his client's dick, stroking it.

 

“Mnhh, mnnnhh” Joshua closed his eyes.  _ Dear God,  _ this was sex. This was what he was missing all those years.  _ This.  _ He curved his back and moved his hands, trying to release them from Seungcheol's grip, he needed to  _ fucking  _ hold on to something, the pleasure was too much. 

 

“You like this, baby?” Seungcheol asked, stroking the latter's dick softly, without stopping hips. 

 

“Y-yes!” Joshua nodded eagerly, wrapping his legs around the latter's hips. 

 

“ _ Yes _ what?” Seungcheol frowned, leaving Joshua's cock to slap his left thigh hard, the skin turning red almost immediately. “Answer!” He started moving his hips faster, slapping his thigh again, even more hard.

 

“Ahhh!” Joshua’s eyes filled with tears “Yes, daddy! I like it!” he corrected himself, cheeks red, it was  _ so humiliating… _ and  _ he liked it.  _ “I like it s-so much, mmnnhh, d-daddy” 

 

Seungcheol grinned, leaning over the small body under him to place his lips over Joshua's neck. He kissed it, mouthing his neck to later suck the skin over there, leaving red marks here and there. “You are mine” He declared, releasing his hands to grab his hips “Say it”

 

Joshua opened his mouth but no sound came out of it, he threw his head back and clenched his hands on Seungcheol's shoulders. “Aahhhh” he whimpered, almost feeling like he was going to cry out of absolute pleasure “I am… I am… I am yours, daddy” he cried, his legs wrapping even more hard around the older’s waist to make him lean even more into his body.

 

Joshua's smaller frame trembled under Seungcheol's robust one, like a leaf, a moaning, whimpering, crying, leaf, a leaf dying from pleasure.  The client buried his fingers on Seungcheol's skin and threw his head back again, moaning gutturally, as he came between their bodies, over their lower stomachs, white thick threads being spilled. He almost fainted, but Seungcheol still thrusting hard kept him conscious. 

 

“You are so beautiful like this baby” Seungcheol murmured over his lips, kissing him as he buried his fingers on Joshua's skin, at his hips. He fucked him faster, roughly, and in a matter of minutes, he came too, inside the condom. He exhaled, tired and removed the condom off his dick, but instead of throwing it away, he spilled the content over Joshua's lower stomach,,mixing his own warmth with the latter's. 

 

Joshua blushed, but he closed his eyes instead of saying anything else. Seungcheol placed himself at his side on the mattress and pulled him into a soft embrace, leaving small kisses on his client's nape and shoulder. 

 

“So beautiful all tired after being fucked hard for the first time” Seungcheol murmured to the latter's ear, still kissing him here and there “You liked it?” he asked. 

 

Joshua nodded softly, embarrassed. “It was amazing” he murmured back, enjoying the after sex cuddles. 

 

“Whenever you want to, baby, daddy will be here to fuck you like the little dirty slut you are” Seungcheol kissed him on the shoulder “But you have to be good, okay?”

 

Joshua nodded. “I'll be good for daddy” 

  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  


 

 

 

“Hey, tiger, how was everything?” Jeonghan smiled as soon as he saw Seungcheol getting into the car, sitting next to him in the front seat. He leaned to kiss his lips.

 

Seungcheol answered to the kiss and smiled while doing it. “It was good, hopefully he will want to see me again”

 

“There's no one who can resist to you, you are charming and good at sex” Jeonghan giggled, leaving a small kiss on his lips before pulling away to drive out of the parking lot. 

 

“Eww, can you stop? I am here and I am too young to witness this” Chan, in the backseat, made a face, covering his eyes with both hands.

 

“Our son is annoying, are you going to ground him?” Jeonghan asked, looking at Chan through the rearview mirror.

 

“When did he become our son?” Seungcheol asked, snorting. 

 

“I am his mother” Jeonghan stated, looking at Seungcheol from the corner of his eye “Therefore you are his father”

 

“Jeonghan, you're literally a male” Chan whined.

 

“Are you implying I am not your mother?” Jeonghan raised his voice, with a fake hurt voice.

 

“I am more responsible and collected than you!” Chan whined again, smacking Seungcheol's shoulder in a desperate cry for help. But his boss only laughed.

 

“You are grounded, kid” Jeonghan stopped at a red light and turned his upper body to look at Chan “No dinner for you”

 

Chan crossed his arms and pouted. 

 

“Now tell me, Cheol, he cried and everything?” Jeonghan smirked, his eyes locked on the road again.

 

“Almost, but as I said, I'll have to wait to see if he wants to see me again” The boss shrugged.

  
“I bet he will” Jeonghan kept his smile.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ❤ as always, thank you so much for every single one of your kudos, bookmarks and lovely comments, i swear i love reading your thoughts so please don't even hesitate into writing here what you think, please do it, i encourage you to do so because it absolutely makes my entire day it leaves me smiling for dayyssss ❤
> 
>  
> 
> SEUNGCHEOL AND JOSHUA MET. JIHOON GETTING SOFT WITH SEOKMIN. CHAN AND HOSHI HAVE AN APPOINTMENT, WHAT DO YOU THINK IS GOING TO HAPPEN? JEONGHAN SO HAPPY ABOUT CHEOL'S CLIENT WHAT'S GONNA HAPPEN WHEN HE FINDS OUT?


	22. an offer

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Chan needs his client just as he promised the night before and he receives an interesting offer.

"Imagine someone handed you a box full with the things you've lost through your life" Seungkwan suddenly said, looking at her boyfriend, she was mixing some chocolate powder with almond milk in a glass, carefully.   
  
"My patience to keep practicing my drawing and painting skills instead of just putting everything aside and eventually give up" Hansol sighed, taking the glass to give it a small drink "Thank you, babe"   
  
"My will to live" Jihoon said, after he finished drinking coffee from his mug.   
  
"My sense of decency" Minghao snorted, as she was pouring milk on her cereal.   
  
"You never have any of that" Mingyu answered, chewing slowly a bite of his toast topped with strawberry jam.   
  
Minghao took a deep breath, rolling her eyes. "Chan, can you tell Mingyu that box will contain his brain?"   
  
Chan blinked a couple of times and nodded, turning to see Mingyu, the younger was sitting between the two best friends and didn’t quite understand why they didn't talk to each other, but he obeyed the girl. "Mingyu, Hao says that box will contain your brain"   
  
"Chan, tell Minghao that yeah, probably, my brain will be there along with her common sense"   
  
"Hao, Mingyu says your common sense will be there too"   
  
"Tell Mingyu he can suck my ass"   
  
"Mingyu, Hao says-"   
  
"Tell her I will suck her ass if it wasn't already filled with someone else's dick"   
  
"Hao, M-"   
  
"Can we have a peaceful breakfast?" Seungcheol raised his voice, looking intently at the three of them, one eyebrow raised, daring. Everyone closed their mouths. "Thank you"   
  
"Who has services today? I need to go pay some bills, so if any of you need me to drive and stuff, I need the schedule" Jeonghan turned his head to look at Seungcheol, who was sitting next to him.   
  
"Today... Jihoon, Wonwoo, Minghao, Seungkwan and Hansol, along with me, so yeah, if you can drive us... since Mingyu needs to rest for a couple of days more" Seungcheol nodded, spreading some more strawberry jam over his toast.   
  
"Okay, then be ready, I'll go take a shower" Jeonghan stood up from his seat and lazily stretched out his arms, smiling at the others.   
  
"I'll go take a shower too, do you want me to help you go upstairs?" Wonwoo stood up and looked a Mingyu, who just shook his head softy.   
  
"It's fine, honey, go shower and I'll go upstairs after I finish" Mingyu smiled at his boyfriend and Wonwoo nodded in agreement, leaning to kiss the top of Mingyu's head.   
  
"Woah, all this gay shit finally escalated" Jihoon  crossed his arms, a small smile forming in his lips.   
  
"Man, that's so cool, congrats" Hansol smiled widely, leaning over the counter to give Mingyu a high five.   
  
"You finally made a move, Gyu, I'm amazed and pleased, you look cute together" Seungkwan smiled too, leaning to rest her head on her boyfriend's shoulder.   
  
Mingyu shrugged, smiling too, a bit shy "What can I say? I think being close to death made me realize I couldn't wait anymore"   
  
"He is a loser, actually, he just waited until Wonwoo told him he liked him back to ask about becoming an actual couple" Minghao said, not looking at them, she was too busy eating her cereal.   
  
"Chan, can you tell Minghao that I love her?" Mingyu turned to see the younger.   
  
"Minghao, Mingyu says-"   
  
"I suddenly can't hear" Minghao shook her head, but turned it to look at Mingyu and mouthed him loser.   
  
Mingyu smiled at her, and even thought she rolled her eyes first, she smiled too.   
  
  


  
  
  
  
  
  
Chan was sitting in the front sit next to Jeonghan, who drove him to the address written in the card his client gave him the night before. He sighed, not sure if he should go inside, and he didn't quite know why. What was the worst thing that could happen? Getting dicked in an office? He liked the man, he liked to have sex with him and he also promised to go there since the night before they could only kiss each other.   
  
"Just go" Jeonghan turned his head to look at the younger "Everything will be alright, and if anything goes wrong I will personally kill him for touching my son"   
  
"Thanks, that's very encouraging" Chan laughed half-heartedly, visibly nervous.   
  
"Just go, you'll be alright" Jeonghan patted his shoulder softly "Do you want me to pick you up when you are done?"   
  
"Nah, I'll go home by myself" Chan shook his head and sighed, taking off his seatbelt to get out of the car. He waved back at the older and started walking inside the huge building, he didn't even know what to say at the reception, he didn't even know Hoshi's real name.   
  
He stopped at the reception and bit the inside of his left cheek, looking at a young woman who was talking on the phone. He decided he needed to wait until she finished to ask her what to do.   
  
"Can I help you, kid?" The girl asked, still on the phone, she was scribbling something on a paper and humming softly, maybe to let the person at the other end of the line that she was understanding everything.   
  
"Uhm, I-I am looking for someone"   
  
"Who?"   
  
Chan anxiously looked back at her and shrugged. He took the card that Hoshi gave him the night before and showed it to the lady, who stared at it, squinting her eyes to see if she was reading well. "Mr. Kwon is busy, he can't deal with you today, kid, go back to school"   
  
"But he specifically told me to come here today" Chan insisted "Can you, like... call him to let him know I'm here?"   
  
"He is busy, kid" She repeated, hanging up the phone.   
  
"But he-"   
  
"No, now go before I call security to take you out, or the police, so they can take you back to school" The girl rolled her eyes and moved his hand as a gesture of telling him to go away.   
  
  
  
"Is everything alright, Hyerin?" A voice startled the girl and she immediately turned to see who was talking to her, but she already knew well whose voice was that.   
  
"This kid is looking for you, Mr. Kwon" She answered, lifting her head softly to point at Chan with her chin, not looking at him.   
  
"Ah, yes, I was waiting for him to arrive" Hoshi nodded, walking towards Chan to take him by his arm, gently "Cancel all my meetings for today, understand? I don't want to be bothered, there's a business we need to discuss"   
  
"Yessir" She nodded, starting to dial a number on the phone, probably to cancel the said meetings.   
  
  
  
Hoshi lead the younger to an elevator and he pressed the number ten, the last floor of the building. In complete silence, they traveled together until the doors opened again, revealing a wide hallway, one that they started walking through right after stepping out of the elevator. They stopped in front of a big, dark, wooden door with a golden plaque that displayed a Kwon Soonyoung, head lawyer in it.   
  
"Make yourself at home" The older said, opening the door to let Chan enter.   
  
The younger nodded softly and walked inside, shy, feeling out of place. He sat down on a large brown couch, silent, looking at the rug as if it was the most interesting thing in that office.   
  
"Can you wait for me a bit? After I finish typing this I'll take care of you" Hoshi closed the door and walked to the big desk, sitting behind it on an equally big chair.   
  
Chan nodded softly.   
  
Hoshi started typing on his laptop, he looked really handsome all serious, his eyebrows furrowed, his gaze stuck on the screen.

 

“So… you're a lawyer” Chan casually said, glancing occasionally at him.

 

“Yeah, I'm the lawyer of this company, I'm in charge of contracts of all kinds, I also help making deals” The older nodded softly as he typed, not looking at his guest. 

 

“And your name is Kwon Soonyoung” Chan lifted his head to look at him intently.

 

Hoshi nodded only. “What's your name? The real one, come on, tell me”

 

“Lee Chan” The younger simply answered “How old are you?” 

 

“Thirty two” Soonyoung answered and a soft chuckle left his lips “Am I too old?”

 

Chan shook his head “I'm nineteen, but I don't think you're old. Besides, that doesn't really matter if you are handsome”

 

“Ah, you think I'm handsome”

 

“It's not a secret, you know I think you're handsome and I know you think I'm attractive, we said it before”

 

Soonyoung smirked and his gaze moved from the screen to the younger boy sitting on the couch. “Do me a favor, take this and give it to Hyerin in the reception” He leaned to take a couple of documents he just printed after stop typing and put them inside a red folder “Tell her she needs to send them today” he explained as he signed them, after that, he left the folder on the desk.

 

Chan looked at the folder and got up from the couch, sighing, taking it. He turned and started walking to the door, but before he could grab the doorknob Soonyoung spoke.

 

“Don't talk to anyone, you hear me? There's people here who know you, I don't want you to talk to them, you're on a service with me, just smile and keep walking, come to me right after you finish” 

 

“Yessir” 

  
  


Chan left the office and started walking to the elevator.

  
  
  
  
  
  
  


Jeonghan closed his eyes and tucked his hands inside Joshua's shirt, caressing his sides and back softly, kissing him slowly. Joshua shivered under the touch of those fingers, he was enjoying it so much. 

 

“Lean on the bed” Jeonghan murmured over his lips, but he was already helping the latter, more than glad to do so. He positioned himself between Joshua’s thighs and started kissing his necks, trying to ignore the hickeys that where there, sitting nicely on his skin. “You had fun” he murmured to his ear.

 

Joshua nodded, eyes closed, his hands placed on the latter's butt. “I had fun” he repeated, opening his eyes to look at him.

 

“Should I keep my hopes down with you then? Now that you seem to be enjoying your time with someone else” Jeonghan kissed his neck, his hands traveling on his chest “Don't be mean with me, Josh… don't break my heart”

 

“I won't” Joshua shook his head slowly “What about Seungcheol?” he asked, trying not to look too interested in the latter's answer.

 

“What about Seungcheol?” Jeonghan repeated the question.

 

“You tell me, you don't want me to have fun around but you have him” 

 

“I love him”

 

“Then?”

 

“I like you”

 

“I like you too”

 

“Then there's no problem”

 

And for some reason Jeonghan had the power to make anyone follow his demands. So Joshua shut his mouth and focused on kissing him and getting him undressed. 

  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  


Chan was getting into the elevator after delivering the folder with the important documents to Hyerin, that pretty but annoying girl in the reception. He pressed the number and the doors closed, taking him upstairs. 

 

Everything was fine until he ran into a client of his. He sighed and smiled, trying to avoid any kind of contact, but in less than a minute he was involved in a talk. A talk about how bad that man wanted to fuck him against the wall, Chan could only smile, awkwardly, nodding and trying his best not to gag. 

 

“Excuse me? I am waiting for you, we have things to do” Soonyoung’s voice resonated through the empty hallway, and the man turned to see him.

 

“Oh, Mr. Kwon, boss, is he in a service with you?” The man asked.

 

“Yeah, that's right, and you are making me lose money and time” Soonyoung crossed his arms and lifted one eyebrow, he looked angry. 

 

“We'll see each other later, little Dino” The man wiggled his eyebrows to the younger and turned to leave to his own office.

 

Chan made a face and walked inside his client's office. 

The door closed, and then there was a soft  _ click _ that let him knew it was locked. The next thing he knew was that he was being pushed against the desk and that his neck and shoulders were being kissed. 

 

“Mmm” The younger moaned softly, moving his hips from side to side and turning his head a little to look at the lawyer. “What are you doing?”

 

“You were taking so long and I already finished, I was getting bored” He murmured against his nape, kissing it “I warned you about the others, who is that jerk?”

 

“A client, the first client I ever had…” 

 

“You like him?”

 

“What?” Chan turned completely to look at him “Of course not, but it's hard to forget about him, he made me throw up”

 

“He was bad with you? I'll fire his ass out of this company”

 

“I thought you were only the lawyer”

 

“I am the devil's lawyer” Soonyoung smirked and made a pause, grabbing Chan's wrist to walk to the couch. He sat with the younger on his lap. “Have you ever throw up after being with me?” 

 

“No” Chan shook his head softly “But the first time was hard, later I just got used to it, I made my mind about it” 

 

“Why are you doing this?” The lawyer looked at him, a serious expression on his face.

 

“My mom is sick and I'm the only one she has” Chan shrugged “I needed money and I will do anything for her, so I kind of ended up in the middle of this. I can't complain though, I'm sure not all hookers get paid this well, or are able to work in a safe environment where others take care of you…”

 

“How much do they pay you?” Soonyoung asked, still serious about it.

 

“Enough to cover my mother's necessities and my own necessities, plus I have a home”

 

“Quit”

 

“Excuse me?”

 

“Quit”

 

“And what am I supposed to do? Sell a kidney?”

 

“I will hire you, you'll be my personal assistant, you'll work here”

 

“So I will do office work and also I'll have to fuck with you?”

 

“I'll pay you well for it, I'll make a contract, I'll give you anything you need or want, quit, you're exposing yourself too much. Throwing up? No one that causes you that should be allowed to touch you, quit”

 

“I chose to do it, I chose prostitution because I can't do anything else, I'm not good at school” Chan tried to stand up from the latter's lap but the grip around his waist was hard “Besides… they are my family. It's sounds odd, but they take care of me and I care about them, we are a family, I can't quit”

 

“How much you get paid?” 

 

“It's not about that, I said I make enough money to help my mom”

 

“Work for me, maybe you can come work in the mornings and in the afternoons you can have two or three clients… I'll pay you well”

 

“My boss is not going to let me do that” 

 

“Is he bad with you? Does he give you health insurance? Are you allowed to take vacations two or three times a year?”

 

“I'm a hooker, Soonyoung” Chan was able to break the grip around his waist and stood up, turning to see the older “Don't think too much about it, they are my family and I love them, I'm fine, I just want to help my mom”

 

“Promise me you'll think about my offer” Soonyoung stood up too and walked towards the younger, cupping his cheeks softly “Promise me you'll think about it, if anything happens and you don't feel good anymore… I'll hire you, I don't care, Channie, I'll protect you”

 

“Why?” Chan looked at Soonyoung intently, kind of scared to hear the answer, because he was already too deep into that shit.

 

“Because I care about you… I said it before, there's something in you that makes me think you deserve the world” 

 

“You didn't say that before”

 

“That's what I meant” 

  
  


Chan closed his eyes and swallowed thick, his heart racing like crazy inside his chest. He felt Soonyoung’s lips against his own lips and started kissing him softly, wrapping his hands around the latter's neck. 

 

“I promise I'll think about it” Chan murmured over his client's lips.

 

“That's my boy” Soonyoung chuckled and kissed him again “Now… Start by arranging the folders in alphabetical order” 

 

Chan groaned and Soonyoung giggled against his lips, stealing a small peck before breaking the contact.

  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  


“I'm just saying you should have kept the dick piercing you had, it was nice” Jeonghan shrugged, walking to the living room with a package of cookies in one hand while the other held the cookie he was currently eating. 

 

“Can you talk about it later? Like, when you're alone” Chan made a face, he was sitting on the couch while he looked for something to watch on tv. 

 

“It's because you didn't see it, it looked cool and felt even better” Jeonghan wiggled his eyebrows, sitting next to Seungcheol on the couch “What are you looking at?” he asked, noticing how the older wasn't entirely paying attention to him.

 

“Nothing” Seungcheol closed the gallery on his phone quickly and shook his head, opening the messaging app to answer a couple of texts. 

 

“It doesn't seem like nothing” Jeonghan rolled his eyes, trying to read the messages Seungcheol was sending. 

 

“Dear God, Jeonghan, it's my mother” Seungcheol blocked the screen and left his phone on the table, wrapping the blonde with his arms after it “Why are you so jealous, hm?” He asked, kissing his cheek and temple “My prince, my little dirty baby”

 

“It's because I don't like when you don't pay attention to me, show me love, I feel needy and I love you” Jeonghan turned his head a little and pressed kisses on Seungcheol's lips. 

  
“God, stop” Chan whined, still trying to find something good to watch “It's too gay even for me” he shook his head and rolled his eyes, trying to focus on the tv, but it was quite difficult when Soonyoung was in his mind. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you very much for reading, leaving kudos and bookmarking; I'm sorry it took me so long to update this, I've been feeling like shit recently. 
> 
> Anyways, don't forget to leave comments, it's kinda cool to have feedback and it's what authors live for. Thanks.


	23. of secrets, lovers and withering

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Minghao tells Mingyu what she fears. Chan is afraid someone will caught him... caughting feelings. Jeonghan tells a secret out loud and everyone is sure that the garden is starting to wither.

“Seungcheol is going to kill me if he finds out” Chan said, not looking at the older, instead he was looking at the ceiling. 

 

“And?” Jeonghan asked, looking at the ceiling too. 

 

They were both laying on the younger’s bed, it was already noon and the house was surprisingly quiet, even if all of the others were there too.

 

“ _ And,  _ I really don't want to die this young” Chan answered, turning, so he could lay on one of his sides to look at the latter. 

 

“Seungcheol doesn't need to know everything, I do really get why he doesn't want us to be involved with clients out of work but… Soonyoung seems like a cool man, he is trying to help you, and you like him, and I don't see why that should be something bad” Jeonghan imitated the younger’s actions and smiled at him once they were facing each other. 

 

“That's why you keep meeting Joshua?” Chan raised one eyebrow and sighed when Jeonghan shrugged.

 

“Joshua’s a writer” Jeonghan started saying, his gaze wandering around the room “Did I mention that before?” When the younger shook his head, Jeonghan only put on a soft smile. “I like him, I like spending time with him talking, and kissing and a lot of other things. He is such a nice person”

 

“And Seungcheol?” Chan asked, looking intently at the older, who seemed bright talking about his client. 

 

“Seungcheol is the love of my life, kid” Jeonghan let out a breathy laugh “There’s nothing more to say, he is the love of my life and I absolutely adore him”

 

“What do you plan to do? Are you going to choose between them or…?”

 

“Why should I pick?”

 

“Seungcheol is not going to be happy when he finds out”

 

“You're right”

 

“You don't seem to be worried”

 

“I'm not”

 

Chan gave Jeonghan a weird look, because he certainly didn't understand what that meant. He sighed and turned to lay on his back again, looking at the ceiling. He started working with Soonyoung a couple of hours, some days a week, since he didn't want to look suspicious, but he was too nervous to get caught. 

And he was even more nervous thinking that spending time with Soonyoung, getting to know him, was making him want more and more of his company. 

  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  


“You finally talked with Minghao?” Wonwoo asked, not looking at his boyfriend, his gaze stuck on the book he was holding with his hands. 

 

“Yeah, we agreed that I'm a cunt for saying those things to her” Mingyu shrugged, he was watering Lily in the balcony. He turned to see his boyfriend after he finished, only to offer him a smile. 

 

Wonwoo lifted his face to look at the taller and smiled back. “You are” He nodded, closing the book to pat the empty space next to him on the bed. “But only because you care too much for her. I understand your point, I understand that you're worried… but also try to understand her, honey. She is in love, she found someone who wants to take care of her and he seems to really be into Minghao, for all that she said he is doing”

 

Mingyu walked back to the bed slowly after closing the balcony door, his wounds were healing quickly and he was starting to feel better and better. “I need to ask him directly. I told Minghao I will agree with that if he formally asks me for permission to date her” 

 

Wonwoo put his left hand over his mouth and started laughing, his nose scrunching, his eyes becoming little. “You asked to meet Minghao's boyfriend?” He asked, in between his laugh. 

 

“Yeah” Mingyu crossed his arms, not really understating what was so funny.

 

“As if you were her father? You are incredible, Kim Mingyu” Wonwoo laughed, looking at his boyfriend intently. He stopped after a little while and only leaned to kiss his lips gently a couple of times. “I'll come with you to meet that man, alright?”

 

Mingyu smiled after meeting Wonwoo’s lips and then, he nodded at the offering. “I'll tell Minghao that after we meet him, she will be able to do what she wants. I need to see if he is a good choice for my girl” 

  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  


“You’re going out today?” Seungcheol asked, lifting his gaze to look at Jihoon, who was standing in front of his closet, rummaging through it as he apparently looked for something to wear. 

 

“Yeah, I'll go out to buy some things, it won't take me too long” Jihoon nodded. He took a red sweater off a hanger and walked back to bed, leaving it there, next to Seungcheol. 

 

“You want me to drive you there?” Seungcheol asked, this time looking at his phone instead of looking at the shorter male. A smile appeared on his lips as he looked at a picture and then he started texting back to whoever was sending him stuff.

 

“You seem eager to go out” Jihoon lifted one eyebrow, giving him a weird look. 

 

Seungcheol stopped typing and he shook his head. “Not at all, I was just offering to drive you there” he shrugged, leaving his phone on the bed. “A favor for someone a care about”

 

“How nice” Jihoon chuckled “You can drive me there, yeah. I'll take a shower, Cheol, I'll be ready soon”

 

“As if it was true, you always take too long even if you look good without much effort” Seungcheol rolled his eyes and kept the smile on his lips. 

 

“That's what you say, but I beg to differ. I like to leave the house looking as good as I can” 

 

“You always look good, Jihoonie”

 

The shorter male crossed his arms over his chest and only let out a small laugh. “Alright then, I always look good. I'll hurry in the shower”

 

“I'll wait for you downstairs, okay?”

 

“Okay”

  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  


Minghao finished putting her long red hair into two messy buns at each side of her head and smiled at her reflection in the mirror. She looked like a cartoon, and she liked it.

 

A long sigh abandoned her lips and she took out her cellphone to take a picture. She smiled, taking a couple more so she could have a bunch where she could pick one; after she finished, she started going through all of them but a knock on the door interrupted her.

 

“Come in” She raised her voice, still looking at the pictures. Junhui was in China, finishing his remaining businesses, the ones he left on hang since he had to fly back to Korea in order to stay with his girl a couple of weeks ago. 

 

The door opened and Mingyu entered the room. “You look like the chinese version of Sailor Moon” He smiled, closing the door behind and walking to the bed so he could sit there.

 

“I always loved Sailor Moon, that's the greatest compliment ever” Minghao smiled, pleased, leaning to kiss Mingyu's forehead, where she left her lips marked in a bright pink. “You like this selca? I am sending one to Junhui so he knows what he's missing” She said, showing the taller the photo she chose to send.

 

“You look amazing, he's going to fly back to Korea as soon as he sees it” Mingyu nodded, looking at the photo. “And that'll be good, I just told Wonwoo I want to meet him and he said he will come with me”

 

“My gay parents are going to meet my man so they can approve him, I'm impressed” Minghao giggled, sending the photo and later blocking her phone to leave it on the bed, her gaze now on Mingyu. “As soon as he comes back, I promise” 

 

“What are you going to do later? Have you thought about it?” The taller asked, curiously looking at his best friend. “Like… you're moving out from here?” that questions came in a small voice, making evident that Mingyu was not happy about it. 

 

Minghao took a deep breath and shrugged. “Jun asked me to move in with him. It's now official, I'm not going to be his hoe or his hobby, I'm his girlfriend and he wants me to live out of here even if this is a nice place. He offered to pay for an apartment for me, or that if I wanted to, I could move into the house he has here in the city… but I still don't know”

 

“What are you doubting now? Is there something wrong?” Mingyu immediately frowned, but the red-haired was fast to place a hand over one of his shoulder to make him stop so she could talk.

 

“There's a bunch of things that make me think” She sighed deeply, shrugging softly. “I don't want to make the mistake of moving in with him too soon and risk everything, what if later he changes his mind?”

 

“I'll beat his ass”

 

“For real, Gyu. I know nothing about relationships, I'm afraid to make mistakes and ruin everything…” she made a pause and looked right into Mingyu's eyes “And there's this other thing”

 

“What thing?” Mingyu asked, curious again.

 

“I don't want to leave you here by yourself. You always followed me into craziness, you followed me here to make sure I was going to be okay. I'll feel shitty to leave you behind as if I didn't care about you anymore, I'm not that kind of friend, I love you so much and I don't know what to do” Minghao avoided the latter's gaze and shrugged again. 

 

Mingyu hummed in response and sighed, thinking about it. He took Minghao's face gently with his hands, lifting her face so he could see her eyes “I would never blame you for chasing your happiness, for going away with a man that makes you feel loved and is willing to give you the entire world. I will give you anything you wanted if it was in my hands, if I could” he started, looking intently at those eyes “I love you, Hao, with all my heart. All I wish is for you to be happy, because you deserve it. Even if you chose to go live in China with him, I'll support it if that guy makes you happy and he is a good man who worths it… it will hurt being far from you but I will accept it and cheer for you” his fingers gently caressed her cheeks and he smiled. 

 

“I don't deserve you” Minghao pouted, small tears falling from her eyes “I truly don't deserve you, Kim Mingyu, you are the best” 

 

“I love you, do what you have to do. Follow your heart, go with him and don't worry about me… don't miss the chance of getting out of this shitty situation and getting that man” Mingyu smiled widely, wholeheartedly.

 

“I'm only leaving you here because Wonwoo is with you and I know he will take care of you as if it was me” Minghao tried to laugh but her heart hurt, even if she wasn't leaving the country or anything… living without Mingyu was going to be so hard, they spent the last years living together, looking out for each other. “But I'll make sure to visit everyday” 

 

“That's my girl”

 

Minghao sighed as Mingyu cleaned her tears gently and she looked at him intently. She closed her eyes and leaned, locking their lips together in a kiss. 

 

Mingyu moved his lips slowly, answering it, and soon, they were sharing a slow, deep, gentle kiss that made their hearts pound fast inside their chests. 

  
  


“I love you” Minghao said in a whisper.

 

“I love you too” Mingyu said back, stealing another quick kiss from her lips. “When are you going to talk with Seungcheol?”

 

“Maybe today, I want him to know I'm quitting soon so he could find another person to fill my gap”

 

“You want me to go with you?”

 

“No babe, it's fine” Minghao smiled. Her phone started vibrating and a light twinkled as several messages arrived. “That's my man, I bet he already saw the photo” she giggled, taking the phone to read the messages “Let's go downstairs so I can talk with the boss”

 

Mingyu nodded and he got up from bed.

  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  


“You want to go out to have dinner somewhere?” Hansol asked, turning his head to look at his girlfriend, who was sitting next to him on the couch, in the living room.

 

“Are you asking me out on a date?” Seungkwan turned her head too, smiling at her boyfriend as she wiggled her eyebrows. 

 

Hansol giggled, rolling his eyes. “Why are you so obsessed with me? It's like you like me or something” 

 

Seungkwan threw a cushion at him, laughing. “If someone here is obsessed with someone else, that's you with me, Hansol Vernon Chwe. You literally stalked me at my workplace every single day after you went out from school” 

 

“I didn't, I only happen to be there when it was your shift” He lied, because yes, he totally used to go to that supermarket to see Seungkwan. 

 

“Yeah, sure” This time was the girl the one who rolled her eyes “But yes, I do want to go out to have dinner with you. Should I dress up nicely? Where are we going?”

 

“Wherever you want, babe” Hansol’s gaze wandered from his girlfriend's beautiful face, to the stairs, Seungcheol and Jeonghan were going down. “My queen chooses, my treat”

 

“I want pizza” Chan said, sitting in the single couch next to them “But no pineapple on it” Apparently the younger of them was in the kitchen, but he chose to leave since the two older members of the house went there. 

 

Seungkwan laughed in a soft voice. “You wanna go out with us?” she asked, looking at him. 

 

“Only if you two promise you won't do nasty couple stuff around me… count me in” Chan nodded. 

 

“We'll try, you can always join us if you feel lonely” Seungkwan wiggled her eyebrows and ended up laughing. 

 

“It's the first time she invite someone to join us, man, think about it” Hansol wiggled his eyebrows too.

 

Chan shivered. “I pass” 

  
  
  
  


Minghao and Mingyu went down the stairs too, along with Wonwoo, the three of them talking about some random stuff. They sat on the biggest couch of the living room, Minghao stealing the remote control to change the channel. 

  
  
  
  
  


Seungcheol left his phone on the counter after answering a message, walking to the fridge to grab some apple juice. He and Jeonghan were discussing some plans about going out the movies the next day. 

 

“So, that movie you say you want to watch” The boss started, too immersed into looking for the juice inside the fridge. 

 

Jeonghan hummed to let him know he was paying attention to his words. An entering message made Seungcheol’s phone vibrate and Jeonghan looked at it, biting his lower lip; the light of the screen started to fade, it was going to block anytime soon. 

 

Before it actually got blocked, Jeonghan reached it, too curious to know who was the latter so interested into message recently. Without hesitation he pressed the messaging app and opened the conversation that had new messages, it only had a flower as the contact name and the photo was blank… but as soon as he opened the conversation and looked at the photos that were just received, his heart sank. 

 

And his eyebrows furrowed. And he started getting too mad to even be rational. 

 

“Jeonghan? Are you listening to me?” Seungcheol asked, returning to his side to look at the long haired male, a glass filled with apple juice in his left hand.

 

“You've been talking with him” Jeonghan got up from his seat and turned to see Seungcheol, the phone on his right hand, a photo of Joshua smiling showing in the screen. “You've been talking with Joshua” Something inside his head suddenly made click. “You are the one he has been seeing”

 

Seungcheol frowned and left the glass on the counter, stealing the phone from Jeonghan’s hand and blocking it. “This is my phone and you have no right to spy on me” 

 

“Oh, so you are going to get offended by me going through it?” Jeonghan crossed his arms “Why are you meeting with him? Why are you doing this? You had no right to meet with Joshua”

 

“Why? He is just another client”

 

“Yeah, and as far as I know it's not alright to talk with clients if it's not work stuff, and excuse me, but those messages don't seem to be exactly about work stuff”

 

“You've been seeing him and sleeping with him! Don't come at me with that bullshit, Jeonghan”

 

“And you have been doing it also! What the fuck is going inside your mind? Why are you doing this?” 

 

“I can ask exactly the same, what the fuck is going on? I thought we were alright, I thought things were finally getting into place!”

 

Minghao, Mingyu, Wonwoo, Seungkwan, Hansol and Chan gathered at the kitchen’s door, startled at the sudden screaming that was going inside the kitchen. 

 

Jeonghan clenched his jaw. “I like him”

 

Seungcheol left his phone on the counter again. “Stop your nonsense, you like everyone who gives you attention”

 

“You are an idiot” Jeonghan shivered, hurt. “You are and asshole, and you know what? I think it's about time everyone knows it!” he yelled, clapping his hands as he tried to grab everyone’s attention “Jihoon! Come here, Jihoon! I have several things to tell you!”

 

“Jeonghan, stop” Seungcheol tried to grab the blonde by his forearm, but the younger dodged him. 

 

“No! I'm tired of this, you said things were going to get better and I'm already done with hiding!” Jeonghan tucked his hair behind his ears “It's been two years, Seungcheol! It's been two years since you and I started to have sex and decided to have a relationship even if you were dating Jihoon!” 

 

Chan gasped and covered his mouth with both hands. 

 

“And you always said you were going to leave him to be with me! But you couldn't, you want to know what?” Jeonghan turned to look at the others, standing at the door, surprised and scandalized. “Because he was afraid Jihoon was going to kill himself, because he has such a weak mind” 

 

There was a small chuckle and everyone turned to see where it came from. Jihoon was standing at the end of the stairs, smiling, looking at the floor. 

 

Jeonghan shut his mouth as soon as he looked at the shorter. He immediately regretted his big mouth and his impulsive ways. “Jihoon… I…”

 

“Jihoon” Seungcheol called the shorter too.

 

Jihoon lifted his gaze and walked into the kitchen, his hands clenched into fists. He stopped right in front of Jeonghan, and crossed his face with a heavy slap on his right cheek. “I should have let you out there in the streets, you dirty whore” 

 

Jeonghan kept his head low, gaze stuck on the floor as tears rolled down his eyes. 

 

“Jihoon” Seungcheol called him again, mimicking to move towards him. 

 

“Don't” Jihoon didn't even look at him “Don't even dare to come near me. I don't want to look at any of you” he turned and immediately rushed out of the house, slamming the door hard when he went out. 

  
  
  
Everyone stood there in complete silence… a plant of the garden had withered right before their eyes. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> so, this chapter was meant to be uploaded yesterday but an earthquake hit my city and things went awfully wrong, i was near death and had an anxiety attack but other than that, things are fine now; please, everyone take care it doesn't matter if you are not from méxico, there's a lot of shit going on all around the world, so stay safe, i'm begging you. 
> 
>  
> 
> also, thank you so much to all of you who sent me messages in twitter and here about being worried about me, you made me smile so much, i love y'all with all my heart. don't forget to leave your comments because honestly they bright up my day immensely, and it's free boi, leave them so i know what you think about this being almost over.


	24. lies, lies, lies

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Jihoon rans away from the garden. Seungcheol and Jeonghan confront each other. Chan makes a desicion.

"...It's a bad moment to say I'm going to quit, right?" Minghao said, still looking at the closed front door, the one Jihoon crossed just a couple of moments ago, breaking the sepulchral silence. 

Jeonghan stormed upstairs, crying loudly and then, they heard how he slammed the door of his room. Chan gasped, turning his head to look at Seungcheol, who was looking at the door, holding back his urge to cry. 

Seungcheol ran his hands over his face and through his hair, not even sure of what to do. 

"It's a bad time, right?" Minghao said again, still looking at the door, panicked, starting to feel anxious and guilty about leaving in a situation like this. 

"Go talk with Jeonghan" Chan suddenly said, looking intently at Seungcheol.

"No, if he needs to fix something, it's with Jihoon" Wonwoo said, making everyone's head turn to look at him. 

"I'll talk with Jeonghan first, since I don't know where Jihoon went... I'll talk with him when he comes back, I promise" Seungcheol took a deep breath and started walking to the stairs, but he stopped in front of Minghao "Pack your things, if you want to quit there's nothing I can do" He tried to smile at her but only managed to make a face "Whatever is going on with you and that man, Minghao... I just hope it's a good thing, I'll feel terrible knowing I didn't stop you from getting involved with him. That's it, I won't look for a replacement, the garden is not hiring anyone else... this family doesn't need any more members" And with that, he went upstairs.

Minghao felt her chest becoming heavy. They were a  _family_ and she was  _leaving them_ in a moment where they needed to be together. "I'll... go. Upstairs. And start packing. I guess" She tried to laugh, but it came out way more forced than she would like it. 

"I will help you" Mingyu quickly said, turning to look at the red-haired girl, who only nodded in response "Come with us, Wonwoo" 

"We... need to do that thing too, remember?" Seungkwan took both Hansol's and Chan's hand, gripping them tightly, and pulling them softly. She was the older of them, she needed to be the strong one for the  _kids_ in a moment like that. "Let's go to our room so we can do it" 

Sadness and uncertainty filled the garden.

Jihoon walked as fast as his legs allowed him, thick tears falling down his cheeks, his hands shoved inside his pockets. He couldn't fucking believe they played something like that to him... 

"Hey, gorgeous ho-" Seokmin stopped talking as soon as he saw the shorter male, he furrowed both eyebrows "What happened?" He asked, already mad at the fact his precious little thing was crying. 

"Nothing" Jihoon lied, swallowing a whimper that tried to escape his lips "I want you to fuck me, let's go to a hotel" He demanded.

"But, Jihoonie-"

"Let's go fuck"

Seokmin took a deep breath and nodded, still worried, but already taking Jihoon's hand so he could lead the shorter to his car. 

"Get out" Jeonghan didn't even hesitate into telling that as soon as he saw Seungcheol entering his room. With his eyebrows furrowed, he pointed the door "I said get out, I don't want to look at you, I don't want to talk to you"

Seungcheol took a deep breath and walked towards him, ignoring his words, trying to grab the younger by the wrists "Please, Hannie, please, let's fix this, let's talk about this... Let's not fight, let's not get carried away, I don't want to be apart from you"

"No, get out" Jeonghan started pulling his arms "I don't want to talk to you... Jihoon hates me... He called me a dirty whore" He stopped the way he pulled his arms away, letting Seungcheol embrace him tightly "Why can't I be your favorite once? Why?" Jeonghan cried, sadness clear in his face.

The older kept quiet, he closed his eyes, holding Jeonghan's smaller frame between his arms. "I'm sorry... You are not a dirty whore"

"If it's not Jihoon, it's Joshua... why? Why can't you pick me for once?"

"It's not like that, Hannie" Seungcheol shook his head, softly caressing the latter's back "I wanted to know why were you so interested in him. I was jealous, so I went to a meeting that was supposed to be attended by you. Things were... escalating after that"

Jeonghan tried to laugh, but it went out as a choking sound "He is nice... I'm sorry I was seeing him behind your back, I guess I wanted to feel like the first option for once, you were right, I like attention and Josh was giving that to me, so naturally I became angry when I found out you two..." He shrugged "You like him?"

"I don't know... I don't really want to think about that right now. We need to find Jihoon and apologize to him" Seungcheol leaned to kiss Jeonghan's head and sighed "I love you, I don't regret any of the moments we've been through, but we shouldn't have done this to Jihoon... we need to fix it, Jeonghan. We need to make things right for once, I love you" 

Jeonghan kept quiet, without saying anything, not looking back at Seungcheol.

"You like him?" Seungcheol asked, starting to get worried.

Jeonghan shrugged softly. "I don't know... I guess... But I love you. So much... and we should talk about it with him too, because we got him involved in our shit"

"Right" The older sighed, closing his eyes for a moment. "I'm sorry Jihoon called you names"

"It's alright, I deserved it. Let's... fix all this shit"

"It was going to happen anytime soon" Chan said, throwing himself on top of Hansol's and Seungkwan's bed, exasperated. "It was a matter of time, I told Jeonghan..." He sighed, as much as he wanted the truth to be told, this was not the way to make things, and certainly, seeing the older getting slapped in the face and being called names was not something that made him happy.

"They fucked up tremendously" Hansol made a face, sitting at the edge of the bed.

"And Minghao is leaving... are there any more bad news to come? Why can't we have peace in this house?" Seungkwan groaned, sitting next to her boyfriend "I'm truly worried about our future, about how the olders are going to cope with all this shit, I seriously don't know what the fuck is going on"

"Let's hope they fix it" Hansol took one of Seungkwan's hands and gripped it tightly "Don't stress babe, whatever happens, we are going to get through it, like always"

"Together?" Seungkwan turned her face to look at him and a small smile appeared on her lips. 

"Together" Hansol nodded, leaning to kiss her lips.

Chan made a face, but he didn't say anything... because honestly, he felt a little jealous. He wanted to have someone to rely on like them, someone he could trust with all his heart, blindly. He knew they were there for him, they were his family... the closest thing he had to a family. But this was some other level stuff; he took his cellphone out of his pocket and started typing a message.

**hot lawyer**

_hey_

_about the job_

_I think_ _im_ _gonna_ _take it_

Jihoon was holding with both hands to Seokmin's shoulders, who was between his legs, doing wonders. 

Maybe it was wrong from him to ask for a fuck, especially out of rage, especially if that rage was caused by how hurt he felt from being  _betrayed_ by people he loved... people who supposedly loved him back. But he didn't know what else to do. 

All he ever asked, all he ever wanted and expected from others, was honesty. Nothing more, just honesty. Because that was something he gave and something he didn't hesitate into putting over many other things, even if his sincerity hurt... he preferred it over lying to his beloved ones. 

And Seungcheol was someone he truly and deeply loved as a whole. Someone who was for him in his worst, someone who constantly pushed him to become a better person, someone who cheered on him, someone who was with him in the hardest and someone he felt natural to be in company of. 

Jeonghan, in the other hand, was someone he saved from a bad situation and even if he didn't expect the older to owe him anything... at least some respect and honesty was all he asked. In his own fucking house, under the fucking ceiling he put over his head. He though Jeonghan cared for him, because his actions, even if at the start seemed to be out of gratitude, trying to make something in return... it naturally turned into affection, into sincere love. 

_Or that's what he wanted to think._

"Fuck, fuck, fuck" Jihoon threw his head backwards, as Seokmin held his thighs at each side of his body, thrusting deeper and deeper into him "Destroy me, Seokmin" he panted, gripping the bedsheets and pulling them.

Seokmin obeyed him, burying himself deeper into that shaky body under him, moaning as he leaned to kiss the shorter male on the lips, biting him, sucking his lower lip and pulling it until it was swollen. "You are so tight, fuck" he moaned over his lips, rocking his hips back and forth.

_Lying._ _Cheating._ How come he never even suspected about it? They were damn good, they fooled him, they did all those things behind his back... people who he thought were his family. 

Tears started rolling down Jihoon's cheeks and he moved his hands to Seokmin's back, burying his fingernails there, scratching him as he moved his own hips to meet the latter's. 

Seokmin bit Jihoon's neck and sucked on his skin, leaving marks, but also, leaving kisses. He buried his hands on Jihoon's butt cheeks and spread them apart, moving faster, toying his skin with his fingers. "I'm going to-" Seokmin groaned to the shorter's ear, biting his earlobe. 

Jihoon nodded, closing his eyes, letting himself get immersed into the pleasure instead of those fucking sad thoughts. He felt how the taller thrusted deeper and faster, and soon, he felt the warmness filling his insides. A moan escaped his lips and he came too, between their bodies. 

Hard panting felt the hotelroom. Seokmin moved to lay next to Jihoon, pulling him into an embrace, because he was not dumb, he knew something bad was going on... and he wanted him to know he was there. "Are you going to tell me now?" He asked, gently kissing one of the latter's temples.

"Seungcheol cheated on me with Jeonghan all this time" He choked back his tears and managed to laugh dryly, shrugging. "They lied to me, they fooled me"

Seokmin took a deep breath and pulled that small body closer to him. He remembered Jihoon's words, the  _one_ and  _only_ thing he asked to others, was  _sincerity, honesty._ He ran one hand through his hair and remained in silence.

"I don't want to go see them again, I don't want them close to me. I thought we cared for each other, I thought we were family, I thought we..." The shorter male stopped talking, he only shook his head.

"I know... I know you don't like lies" Seokmin whispered. 

"I don't even know if I'm going to go back to the house. I need my stuff but I don't have any other fucking place to go" 

"Jihoon..."

"I'm an idiot, I should have known"

"Jihoon..."

"I'm-"

"Jihoon" Seokmin sat on the bed, looking at him. "I need to tell you something"

Jihoon looked back at him in complete silence and nodded softly. 

The taller took a deep breath and looked down at the bedsheets "I lied, I'm not a regular client of yours"

The shorter male arched one eyebrow. "Well, I know that, you are not one of those pervs who hire me so they can do disgusting things to me"

"That's not what I mean, Jihoon, I..." Seokmin ran a hand through his hair "I'm part of the police, I came to you because I'm holding an investigation for prostitution against you and the people who work with you"

Jihoon's heart sank into the lowest part of his body. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Can you believe we are getting to the actual end of this? :-( like, we are so close, for real... good news are that i'm already working on the next part of it, so hey, don't cry too much, ok?
> 
> babies, i'm sorry i get all of you worried with the earthquake note i left on the past chapter, the earthquake is not the reason i didn't upload this chapter earlier, but it doesn't mean it didn't get me scared all this time, we had several aftershocks and i am such an anxious little shit i get panicked, some parts of the city are totally fucked, but i'm fine, thanks for all your messages, they make my heart warm and soft :'( <3
> 
> i love y'all, i hope you know that; don't hesitate into leaving a comment, i love reading them, they keep my anxiety away and i get the time of my life reading all of your thoughts and conspiracy theories! and it's free, can you believe it??? so yeah, pls leave a comment. Thanks for leaving kudos, for reading, and for leaving bookmarks. I HONESTLY LOVE Y'ALL. 
> 
>  
> 
> -ps CHANGE UP MORE LIKE FUCK ME UP BREATHE IF YOU AGREE


	25. time for a change

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> It's time for the flowers of garden to change up some things in order to grow.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> CAN YOU BELIEVE THIS IS THE ACTUAL END? THE END.  
> THE E N D .

Jihoon stood up from bed and started collecting his clothes from the floor, angry, sobbing, this had to be a fucking joke.

 

"Jihoon, please, listen to me, let me explain it" Seokmin got up from bed too and followed the shorter around the room, getting dressed in the process, like the latter "Jihoon, I swear I have an explanation" He sighed and took him by the arm, pulling it as if it was nothing, and made Jihoon lay on bed, on his back, placing himself over his small frame.

 

"Move!" Jihoon furrowed both eyebrows, smacking the taller's shoulders with both hands, but Seokmin took them and gripped them over Jihoon's head "You are crushing me with your massive thighs, let me go! I don't want any explanations as how you fooled me! I trusted you foolishly!"

 

"Please, please, I'm begging you, let me explain things..." Seokmin got closer to Jihoon and pressed his forehead on the latter's, closing his eyes "Let me just explain, please... I can't let you go like this, listen to me and then... you'll be free to go if you want" 

 

Jihoon bit his lower lip and took a deep breath, it was not like he could escape from under the taller's body so he just nodded softly... deep inside he wanted to hear just for his heart to be less broken.

 

"Remember I told you I was making an investigation so I could go up in my job? For me to get a better position, my boss asked me about this weird complaint a guy named Baekhyun made a couple of months ago. In the complaint he assured us there was this luxury prostitution network going on in the city, but since he mentioned a lot of powerful people were involved... we had some troubles to start it. I was assigned, and of course, I didn't hesitate, I wanted more than anything to go up, I wanted to prove everyone that I had what it took to make the investigation and succeed" Seokmin closed his eyes and the gripping on Jihoon's hands softened "Of course I needed to hire someone in order to get into it. As a police officer, I can't ask for sexual services, I needed for them to be offered to prove what the complaint said"

 

"I offered them... you are sending me to jail, you are sending us all to jail" Jihoon closed his eyes, sobbing, he was such a stupid little shit, he couldn't believe his heart was being crushed by all kind of shit the same fucking day.

 

Seokmin kept quiet for a while, kissing Jihoon's cheeks softly, kissing his warm tears. "I didn't pay you, so this is not prostitution" He said, letting his hands go so he could cup his beautiful face with both hands "I fell for you, Jihoon" Seokmin admitted after another long silence "I fell for you so hard, I adore you so much, I am so mad right now knowing those who you trusted in broke your heart, betrayed your trust... as much as I did, for not telling you what was going on. I fell for you, I failed to do my work" He kissed his cheeks and lips again and again, softly, gently. 

 

"Stop lying to me... you are sending us to jail" The younger didn't move, he enjoyed so much those quick pecks, and those words made his heart race so fast inside his chest... and he wanted to believe them.

 

"I'm being totally honest with you right now, my Jihoonie. I fell for you, I don't even know how or when, I don't care... I told them you were not working as a part of a prostitution network, I told them such thing didn't even exist... I could stand the idea of you being sent to jail, be taken away from me, my sweet and beautiful Jihoonie" Seokmin stood from over him, and pulled the smaller male into a tight hug, kissing the top of his head.

 

"I'm a hooker, Seokmin... and you are part of the police" Jihoon cried, his eyes closed, hugging him back as tight at the latter hugged him.

 

"Stop it!" Seokmin pressed more kisses on Jihoon's head, not letting him go of his embrace "I don't care if you did that in order to get money to survive in this place... I don't care about your past, Jihoon" He pulled away to cup his face again "I love you. So much" He kissed the latter's lips a couple of times "Jihoon... please don't return to that house. Please. I fooled them this time, but if anyone else ever makes another complaint, they'll now. What if they send another guy to make sure? I don't want you to be involved... please, please Jihoon, leave this job, leave the house and... come with me"

Seungcheol and Jeonghan were sitting quietly next to each other, looking at different parts of the living they were in, waiting patiently for the owner of the house to return with them. Apparently, they interrupted him while he was working, so he needed to finish before meeting them to talk.

 

Joshua came to join them in the living after twenty minutes. The longest twenty minutes in both Jeonghan's and Seungcheol's lives, since they got a lot of time to discuss what they were supposed to day, how to even apologize with the younger of them. Joshua sat in the single couch, across them; he took a deep breath and looked intently at the two guys staring back at him.

 

"We... came to fix this" Seungcheol hurried to say, taking the responsibility of his own selfish acts "Jeonghan and I... we've been talking about the best way to fix this, but we want to hear what you have to say, how you feel... we'll take anything you want to do"

 

The younger of the three nodded softly. "First of all, I want to apologize with both of you. I knew what I was getting into since the first time, I knew it was wrong that me and Jeonghan talked outside our meetings, I knew he was in a relationship with you, Seungcheol, and I didn't care" He made a pause to shrug slowly "He is always nice with me, he makes me feel better when I get anxious, he is someone I would like to keep by my side. Then you appeared, Seungcheol... you make me feel things I didn't know I could feel, you make me feel safe, you make me forget about everything when you are around" 

 

Seungcheol smiled a little. "Josh, Jeonghan and I... both came to the conclusion we did things wrong, we involved you in our shit, we even kind of used you... and it was wrong-"

 

"But we also came to the conclusion neither of us wants to let you go and quit seeing you" Jeonghan interrupted Seungcheol before he could finish saying what was in his mind "Shua, we really like you, both of us... He suggested we should just stop seeing each other, even the the two of us, Seungcheol and I" he rolled his eyes and shook his head softly "What I suggest is... we stay together, the three of us. I know it sounds hella crazy, even for me, it sounds like some crazy shit and it scares me and even makes me wonder if I'm out of my mind... but I don't care, I don't want to be apart from you two, I don't want to choose, I seriously don't want to stop having you around"

 

"You are right, this sounds crazy" Joshua laughed, crossing his arms, shaking his head "How do you even think we are going to have a relationship like that? The three of us"

"It can work" Seungcheol said immediately after seeing how Jeonghan seemed to be discouraged at how the younger of them reacted "We will try, I will take care of you both, we

will try and if it doesn't work we'll just split up"

 

Jeonghan pouted, not looking at any of them, but looking for Seungcheol's hand to take it, as he waited for an answer.

 

"I have only one condition" Joshua said, after three entire minutes of being in complete silence, thinking deeply about it. The two older guys lifted their heads to look at him and he took a deep breath "No more meetings, no more clients. I will only share you with each other, no more prostitution"

 

Seungcheol and Jeonghan turned their heads to look at each other.

There was a knock on the door. Hansol looked up from his phone to look at it, he got up from the couch and walked to the door, sighing deeply before actually opening it. Jihoon looked at him from where he was standing, outside the house. Hansol moved so the older could enter, and then he closed the door again, returning to the same spot on the couch without saying anything.

Minghao came down the stairs, dragging along a heavy suitcase with both hands. Behind her, Mingyu and Wonwoo went down the stairs too; once they were at the end of the stairs, she left the suitcase and went straight to the living room, sitting on the couch in complete silence. 

 

Jeonghan, Seungcheol, Chan and Seungkwan came down the stairs altogether just a couple of minutes before and they all went straight to the living room, taking seats. 

 

The tension was undeniable. Uncertainty was killing them inside, no one knew what to say or how to proceed in a situation like that, where every single one of them felt guilty for one thing or another. 

 

"We were worried about you" Seungkwan started, looking at Jihoon, who nodded in response, he knew what that meant.

 

"I'm... sorry I disappeared for an entire week, I had things I needed to fix, things I needed to think" Jihoon answered, biting his lower lip.

 

Jeonghan took a deep breath "Jihoonie... I'm so sorry for everything. I'm sorry I lied to you, I'm sorry I got involved with Seungcheol knowing you two loved each other. I feel ashamed for what I did, I feel ashamed for betraying you, because you helped me a lot, not only for giving me a hand when I had nothing, but also for giving me a family" he lowered his sight and a pout formed in his lips, a clear sign that he was holding back his tears "I'm sorry I fell in love with Seungcheolie"

 

"I'm sorry too, Jihoon. I should have told you when this started, when I started developing feelings for him... but I was afraid at how you will take it. And I too, feel ashamed, because I didn't just hurt my ex-boyfriend, I hurt someone I deeply love and care about, my best friend, someone I need with me by my side. I completely understand if you don't want to come back, I understand if you don't want to forgive me or Jeonghan, we totally screwed it" Seungcheol sighed and he kept quiet it was everything he could.

 

"Where are you going?" Jihoon turned his head to look at Minghao, who was just blankly staring at the floor.

 

Minghao lifted her gaze to look at Jihoon and shrugged, trying her best to smile. "I'm leaving" she said, awkwardly, because even if she wanted it, she was sad for leaving them behind. She felt as a traitor, guilty.

 

"Why?" Jihoon asked, curious.

 

"I fell in love with one of my clients and he fell in love with me too, so we just kind of decided it. I'm leaving today, in half an hour, he's coming to pick the rest of my things, I already started to move in with him in the past days" Minghao put her long red locks behind her ears and smiled the best she could.

 

Jihoon smiled. "That's funny. I hope everything goes well, I'm guessing you are not working here anymore" Minghao only nodded at that and then Jihoon turned to look at Jeonghan and Seungcheol "I still have to work my trust with you both, you stabbed me in the back... but I really love you, idiots. I guess time will heal our wounds, as some people say" he shrugged, he didn't like to sound cheesy "I'm coming back to the house"

 

"God, thank you so much, Jihoonie, thank you so much" Jeonghan ran into the shorter and hugged him tight.

 

"Hold on" Jihoon broke the contact and looked at him "Return to your seat, I'm not done talking yet" He waited until Jeonghan was sitting again and he took a deep breath, his eyes scanning every single one of them, the youngers, the olders, all of them "I'm coming back to the house, but I'm not coming back to the business" He announced, and all of them started looking at him without understanding what he meant "I wasn't completely honest with you either, guys. I kind of started seeing someone outside meetings; I thought I was falling in love with him and the night I ran away from here I saw him... he revealed me he was an undercover policeman, he was making an investigation for prostitution against us"

 

Everyone gasped and immediately Chan, Seungkwan and Hansol took each other'ts hands, scared, they were too young to go to jail for something like that. 

 

Jihoon bit the inside of his cheeks and chewed them, anxious. "I was mad, I wanted to kill him... he lied to me too. And I was even angrier at myself, for letting someone like him slip past my security controls, with what happened with Mingyu I thought I was being cautious... I realized we are not safe doing this. He told me he made some movements to make it appear like they just got a false accusation about us, but if they get another hint that we are actually into prostitution... we are all going to jail, and he is going to jail too for protecting us"

 

"You mean..." Seungcheol locked eyes with the shorter and all he received was a nod of his head.

 

"It's time to leave the business, it's time to lock the garden" Jihoon announced, turning his head to look at all of them. "Minghao is leaving, but I decided, since the house is mine and Seungcheol's... that we can all stay here; we still have money, but we need to get actual jobs... and go to school, the ones who were saving money for it, do it. It's time to make things right"

 

"And what's going to happen when we run out of money?" Mingyu asked, worried, because even if leaving the shitty business of selling his body sounded great, he was realistic, no other job was going to pay as good as it.

 

"We will see, don't worry just yet" Jihoon turned to see him and offered a small smile "Even if things get rough for us... we are a family, right?"

 

Minghao covered her face with both hands and started crying, Wonwoo hurried to hug her. 

 

"What's wrong, Hao?" Seungcheol asked, visibly worried about how the girl, who seemed so happy the previous days, was now so sad, distraught.

 

"I feel like a traitor, I'm leaving in the possibly worst moment for us" Minghao replied, hands still covering her face.

 

Seungcheol got up from his seat and walked towards her, kneeling down in front of her small frame. "Hey, beautiful... don't feel like that, don't worry about this kind of things... you are allowed to chase your own happiness with the person you want, if not the man you are feeling so in love with right now, any other... I know we are all dumb and talentless, but hey, we will do just fine, like you. And it's not like you're leaving to go to other country, you'll live here, we can go visit, you can come visit... we are family, right? Family visits each other" 

 

Minghao nodded softly and lifted her face to look at her  _boss._  "Promise you won't treat me like a traitor...?"

 

"One hundred percent sure" Jeonghan answered, nodding, smiling "Seungcheol and I had a conversation days ago... we wanted to leave the business, and if we left the business, we were not allowing the youngers to stay into it. It's enough of that shitty lifestyle, right?" He turned to look at Chan, who nodded in response.

 

"It's our time to change" Chan said, shrugging, suddenly, he felt less bad about asking Soonyoung for a job, seeing how everyone had the same idea as him.

 

"See? And if I'm control with Seungcheol over them, you'll see... we are the leaders after all" Jihoon shrugged, smiling at the red-haired girl.

 

Minghao's phone started ringing and she looked at the screen, "Prince" was calling her. She gasped and lifted her head to look at her  _family,_ answering the phone nervously. "Yes?" 

 

"I'm outside, waiting for my princess" Junhui's voice at the other side of the line said. 

 

Minghao nodded, even if Junhui wasn't able to see her. "I'm... coming" she murmured, hanging up. She again looked at them and sighed, holding back her tears, standing up from her seat. "My prince is here" She announced, laughing awkwardly.

 

"Try not to make him go crazy too fast, alright?" Seungcheol hugged her, placing a kiss on the top of her head. 

 

"Be a good girl, prove him I raised you well" Jeonghan kissed her cheeks and smiled at her.

 

"If he is not goof with you call us, we will show him" Seungkwan smiled at her, leaning to kiss her left cheek.

 

"Always remember you can come back here with us" Jihoon said, getting close to her to give her a tight hug.

 

"We will always be your family" Chan gave Hao a bug hug and a kiss on her right cheek. 

 

"We still need to meet him so tell him to be prepared" Wonwoo lifted one of his eyebrows and ended up laughing softly, hugging Minghao tight.

 

"You have to visit so I can beat your ass at videogames, huh?" Hansol shrugged, a bit shy, but ended up hugging Minghao too.

 

 

Minghao took her suitcase and walked to the door, opening it. Outside, Juinhui was waiting for her, next to his car, wearing a white suit that made him look extremely hot and expensive. He smiled at them and bowed politely.

 

"I guess I'll go now" Minghao laughed nervously, too proud to cry again, even If she was not leaving them forever to leave at the other side of the world... it felt weird, and sad. But happy at the same time. She started walking outside, but Mingyu stopped her by grabbing her left wrist.

 

"He picked the most beautiful flower in the garden...  I hope he treats you like the princess you are" Mingyu hugged her, fighting back his tears "We will always be soulmates, right? Best friends, pieces that complete each other"

 

"Of course, you idiot" Minghao cried softly, punching his back a bit with both fists, letting out a choked laugh "I'm personally killing you if you dare to forget I'm your girl, I'll visit every day, you need to visit me too"

 

"I promise" Mingyu kissed her head and her forehead "I love you, Xu, if he dares to hurt you..."

 

"He won't, and if he does I will kick his dick and come back with my family" 

 

"That's my girl"

 

Minghao smiled at the taller and after a couple of minutes hugging, she turned to walk towards Junhui, who patiently and quietly looked at how those people warmly told his girl goodbye. He was happy Minghao had such people in her life. He helped her with her suitcase and putted it inside the trunk, later opening the backseat door for her. 

 

The red-haired girl waved at her family before getting in the car with Junhui, and soon they were leaving to their own house.

 

"She will be fine" Seungcheol patted Mingyu's back gently.

 

"We will be fine" Hansol said, taking Seungkwan's hand with his own, squeezing it gently.

 

"Of course we will... weed never dies" Jeonghan smirked, crossing his arms.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you so much ;; this hit 5K hits and I still can't believe it.
> 
> It took me so long to update this because I didn't want it to end... time really flies, bro. First of all, thank you so much to all the people who joined me in this story since chapter one, to the people who joined me in chapter two, three, four, any chapter, even you, the one who is reading this after is already finished, thank you. THANK!!YOU!!SO!!MUCH!!  
> For all your kudos, bookmarks, hits, comments... thank you, babies. Remember commenting is free, and it helps us authors a lot, feedback is super important so don't hesitate into leaving your thoughts! <3
> 
> You might be wondering what the fuck with this ending. I wanted it like this because there's actually part 2 and 3 for this story, i'm already working on it so maybe I can upload it soon! What else? Maybe recommend this story to your friends if you like it that much, lmao. <3
> 
> Babies, it's been a hard ride, an angsty ride, a happy ride, a horny ride... i promise more of that in the two upcoming parts. Remember I love y'all with all my heart.   
> You can find me on twitter @pinkbambidesu and insta @paradoxx420
> 
> THANK YOU SO MUCH!!! <3


	26. gay parents

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> a really short one, really, really short, just because i wanted to tell you all happy new year i hope all your wishes and resolutions come true, i wish you all the best i love you all with all my heart, thank you so very much for supporting me and my works and giving me lots and lots of love, i appreciate and love every single one of you all back, my babies
> 
> have a happy new year, i am still alive and ready to give you all gay stuff<3
> 
> if you don't already know there's the second part of these series called FLOWERPOTS AND SEEDS, please give it lots of love too <3 I LOVE YOU BABES.

"Can you calm down?" Wonwoo gave Mingyu a look. This was the third time he asked his boyfriend to stop, but apparently, the taller wasn't able to calm down.

"Minghao said 3:30 and it's already 4:00, what if he did something to her?" Mingyu stopped looking at the clock that was hanging in the wall, a couple of feet away from them. 

"Something like what?" Wonwoo tilted his head to one side, arching one eyebrow, curious about the crazy theory his boyfriend had in mind this time. The last one was that Minghao was kidnapped by Junhui and she was never coming back, they will never see her again.

"Maybe he killed her!" Mingyu yelled, slamming both fists on the table, making their cups filled with hot green tea tremble, tea spilling over the table.

"Kim Mingyu, I swear to God if you don't calm down I'm going to—"

Wonwoo was not able to finish his threat, Minghao and Junhui arrived to the table, almost running, the girl pulling Junhui by the wrist.

"We are sorry about the delay" Minghao said, smiling at them as she took a seat in front of Mingyu, leaving Junhui to sit at her side, in front of Wonwoo.

"Don't worry, we were patiently waiting for you, right Mingyu?" Wonwoo turned his head to look at the taller, who only raised one eyebrow as he looked at the chinese millionaire.

"Yeah" Mingyu only said, not really convinced. 

"Let's order something" Minghao suggested, grabbing the menu, already trying to break the tension that was being created by her best friend, she knew this was not going to be easy. She lifted her head and called a waiter.

It was a place they used to visit frequently when they lived in the garden together, so the staff there already recognized and knew them. The waiter smiled and greeted them, smiling.

"I want the matcha cheesecake and a strawberry milkshake" Minghao smiled widely. "How about you, baby?" She turned to look at her boyfriend and got closer to kiss his jawline playfully, giggling after doing so.

Junhui wrapped an arm around Minghao's small frame, pulling her closer so he could kiss her temple sweetly. "I want chocolate cake and an americano" He answered, letting Minghao rest her head on his shoulder.

"I want the vanilla roll cake and a capuccino" Wonwoo said, closing the menu and putting it down.

There was a silence. Everyone turned their heads to look at Mingyu, he was looking intently at Junhui, arms crossed, eyebrows furrowed.

Wonwoo pinched his boyfriend's side and made a face when the taller turned his gaze to him. 

"I want shortcake and an americano" Mingyu answered, not even looking at the menu, he knew it perfectly well, that was what he always ordered whenever he went there.

The waiter nodded and left after writing everything down, promising to return soon with their order.

"So, Junhui" Mingyu started, sitting straight in the chair. 

Wonwoo rolled his eyes and shook his head. Minghao took a deep breath. There they went.

"Tell me, Mingyu" Junhui smiled at the taller, looking intently at him out of politeness and habit, he liked other to know he was paying attention to what they said.

"Are you planning to move to Korea soon? Or are you planning to leave Minghao here alone while you live in China?" He asked, he didn't give two flying fucks and a bitch, he wanted to be sure her girl was happy and being taken care of.

"I'm actually already making the proper arrangements so I can stay here, I don't plan to leave her here while I am abroad" He explained, smiling "I know she is not alone here, she has all of you, but still, I promised I was going to take care of her and I'm a man of word".

Minghao smiled, she then lowered her head without saying anything. Wonwoo smiled too, and he knew Mingyu was going to be happy with that answer, but he also knew his boyfriend was a very difficult guy regarding his precious people, so he was not going to give up with his questions, his was taking seriously his role as Minghao's  _gay parent._

Mingyu nodded. He was indeed happy with that answer.

They were already eating their desserts, happily, talking about how businesses for Junhui were going outside and inside Korea, and how school was going for the three of them. Things seemed to be much more calmed now.

"So yeah, when we go together we really tend to arrive late everywhere" Minghao said, shrugging, smiling, feeding Junhui some matcha cheesecake.

Junhui snorted and shook his head. "Don't say that! Those are bad habits we have"

Mingyu tilted his head to one side, raising one eyebrow. "So, is that a habit you just picked?"

Minghao nodded softly, shrugging again. "It's a bad habit I have and I've been infecting Junhui with it"

"Can I know why?" Mingyu asked.

"No" Minghao answered, biting her lower lip.

"He was overreacting, he thought all kind of crazy things" Wonwoo said, rolling his eyes.

"Why were you late?" Mingyu asked again.

Junhui cleared his throat.

"We were fucking in the car" Minghao raised one eyebrow, looking intently at Mingyu.

There was a silence in the table.

"Fair enough"


End file.
